


Harry's a Virgin

by Saucywench85



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Explicit Language, F/M, First Time, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Parody, Pre-Slash, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-30
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-09-30 11:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 57,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10162055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucywench85/pseuds/Saucywench85
Summary: **Reposted/Rewritten with new information. REREAD!** Harry has a problem, his virginity, so he sets out on search of the person to help solve said problem. Draco is on the search for a perfect man. What happens when these two meet? Read and find out





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Title: Harry’s a Virgin  
Author: Sauciewench  
Rating. NC-17 (but only for the sexy bits)  
Warnings: Slash in ALL SHAPES AND FORMS! Anything that can be done between two males and comes to my mind will probably be in here. But for right now it is a one shot.   
Pairing: Harry/Draco Oldie but a goodie  
Books: Ignores the Epilogue of Deathly Hallows.   
Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my ideas, and I get paid nothing, obviously when you see my car and the state that it’s in/

So upon some research I realized I have a couple of time line snags. So I’m re-editing to fix them… also hoping I find my inspiration again.

OH –dashes are Harry writing and /slashes are Draco… Just incase the bold and the italics don’t format ^_^

\----------

Harry Potter was good at many things. He was good at Quidditch, Defense Against the Dark Arts, being a Gryffindor with just enough Slytherin to get by. He was loyal, faithful, and true. He could kill a Dark Lord just by sitting there, he was honest to a fault, and could come out of any precarious situation almost completely in tact. Yep, Harry Potter was good at a lot of things… except one.

Harry Potter was a virgin, with a capital V. That’s right the savior of the wizarding world was a 23 year old virgin. The only kiss he had that counted was Ginny, but that relationship ended the second that Harry found out she was only after the wounded hero type. When Harry came out of the final battle almost completely un-scathed, no PTSD nothing, Ginny quickly moved on. So Harry was left alone. 

Now at first Harry was okay with that. The media frenzy, Ministry banquets, parties, galas, all of the things that followed the demise of a Dark Lord took up most of his time. Add onto that finishing his seventh year, going to University, quitting University, and a year to get situated as the permanent Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher, Gryiffindor Head of House, and D.A. faculty sponsor Harry had very little time to breath let alone think about anything else. But after he turned 22 he started thinking about how his life had very little meaning. Sure he was accomplished, but all he really did to get his awards was get lucky. Then he realized that it was the relationship part of his life that bothered him. He had no life.

So Harry started dating. It took him a grand total of 6 disastrous blind dates; three very awkward make out sessions, and a blow job that he’d rather forget; to realize that he was totally and completely gay. So he switched from females to males and then realized that the information that he learned from the magazines passed around in the Gryffindor Dorms did not apply to males. So on his 23 birthday, after another night alone with his right hand, he decided that he was not going to date anyone until he learned all he could about sex with males. 

So he started with the Hermione approach. He checked out EVERY book he could find on sex. Then, after many disturbing pictures that moved (he didn’t NEED to know what a donkey show was) and a whole bunch of blushing, Harry remembered that he was a do-er not a reader. So he would have to find someone to help him. But for all of his Gryffindor bravery he couldn’t just walk up to anyone and ask. He could just hear that conversation going on his head. 

“Hi, my name is Harry Potter and I suck at sex.” He could just see the head lines in the magazines. No Harry had to be Slytherin about this. 

So that’s what lead to his Ask Merlin’s ad. In the Daily Prophet, in the Classified Section, right under the used Magical Equipment section, was a half a page dedicated to an advice column entitled “Ask Merlin.” Harry had studied this column for months, making sure it was what he wanted. What readers did was write in, their question was printed so that the following week Merlin answered the question but it also gave other readers perspective on the question as well. Because, “Merlin” always said that ‘Two opinions are always better then one’.

So Harry sat and wrote. 

-Dear Merlin,

I have a problem. I recently discovered I was gay. This wasn’t a big deal for me. I figured something was wrong when the first girl who kissed me did nothing and the second girl I kissed felt more like kissing a relative. I was too busy in school with other things to realize my desires and, now that I am out of school and free of distractions, I realize what I want but also that I have no CLUE what to do if I were to get in a relationship with a man.   
I can’t go to my friends about this problem. We have a ‘don’t ask don’t tell’ policy. They’re happy for me but don’t want to know the details. What I need is someone to show me what I’m doing wrong and what I’m doing right. I need a guide. I’m coming to you for your help in finding said guide; or at least your advice in how to go about getting the guide on my own.

Thanks in advance for any advice.  
J.P.-

That was two weeks ago. Harry now sat at his table looking at the Daily Prophet, hoping it would open on its own and read itself. Harry chewed on his thumb nail looking at the paper like it might bite him.

“Oh for Pete’s sake Potter, just open it.” Harry mumbled to himself, grabbing the paper off the table and opening it. He had seen his letter in last week’s edition and was as nervous as a long tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs about the responses he might get.

When he reached the page that the article was on, he laid the paper flat on the table. Taking a deep breath he began to read. 

Dear Readers,  
Last week we featured a letter from J.P. a young man who is in need of tutorage in a certain area of his life. First I will give my advice and I will turn it over to the readers that wrote in. 

J.P.,

As far as how to go about getting someone to show you what you’re doing wrong and such you took the steps towards the right approach. You need to put yourself out there and take the good with the bad. Now I’m not saying jump in bed with the first person to give you a smile, but get to know someone and then broach the subject of your sexual inexperience with them when you feel its right. Remember the only thing we have to fear is fear itself. 

Now those are my two kunts, here is what our readers had to say.

Harry scanned the responses, but they were all along the same lines “I can show you a thing or two, sweetness.” Harry had to stop himself from hurling. But, right before he was about gave up on his idea, his eye spotting a response at the bottom of the article. 

/Dear Merlin,

I read J.P.’s letter last week and was intrigued. He sounds like a very well put together man with his head on his shoulders. Now I’ve known I was gay since… well forever, so in school I was able to experiment and find out what I like. But it seems JP didn’t get that opportunity. So I am willing to offer my services, if you would like them. Please feel free to write my O.P. box (it will be revealed to only your eyes now O.P. box 1321, Diagon Alley) so that we may make arrangements.

Yours truly,  
Zero./

Harry smiled. Zero seemed like the perfect person to help him. Quickly he grabbed some parchment and started writing a letter.

-Zero,

Just read your response in the prophet and was intrigue as well. You were they only one who seemed to take my problem seriously. All other responses were of a more lewd nature. I’m not that kind of man. I’m a very private person and would like to keep this as close to the vest as possible until I am comfortable coming out (bad pun) with it, if you don’t mind. 

And now to my first question: How do we do this?

Anticipating,  
JP-

Harry sighed. That’s as good as it was going to get. Zero wasn’t after his writing skills. Harry sealed the parchment, cast a notice-me-not-unless-your-the-addressee spell on it and carried over to his owl. 

After Hedwig’s untimely death in the war Harry searched high and low for an owl he could call his own. He would never find one to replace Hedwig, but one that could try and fill the hole. That’s when he found Rhea. 

A little puff-ball of an owl, Harry was strongly reminded of Pig. But size was the only thing Rhea had in common with the other owl. Rhea was everything a good owl should be; calm, obedient, and she seemed to know what Harry was feeling and what he needed. She was no Hedwig, but she would do. 

“Rhea, please take this to the Owl Post boxes in Diagon Alley, number 1321.” Rhea turned her head, blinked once and was out of sight, parchment in claw. Harry chewed his bottom lip and sighed. 

/Here’s to good faith. / He thought as he sat down.

\--

Draco Malfoy hummed to himself. Life after the war had been good to him. And that was thanks, in large part (and even Draco would admit it) to Harry Potter.

Once Harry Potter was completely mended and not affected in anyway by the war, mentally at least. He stepped forward to acknowledge the people who helped him in the war. In one speech Harry cleared not only Severus’ name but changed Draco’s life as well as his families. Draco remembers the speech like it was yesterday.

“And finally, because with out this last group of people I would not be standing before you today, I would like to bring your attention first to Severus Snape. He was not a nurturing, lovey-dovey, coddling man. He was strong, solid, and never wavered. He served two masters for guilt that he had no reason to feel, guilt over the loss of a women he loved. 

From the day I first met the potion’s master he let to be known to me that I would receive no special treatment because of my name. To him I was just another student, add to the fact that I was his arch rival’s son and it’s no wonder he treated me as such. But, and this goes especially for my fifth and six year, he was the unwavering part of my life. Because he didn’t change after I lost a friend to Voldemort and he didn’t change when I lost my godfather. It’s because of him I made it through two of the most difficult years of my life. 

Not only was he dependable but he put his life at risk on a daily basis to keep the light side informed of what was going on in Voldemort’s lair. As I said before he served two masters, he served Voldemort because of a mistake he made and he also served Dumbledore to atone for the mistakes in his past. He did this for the benefit of us all and it’s because of this I do not condemn him but I commend him. He died a hero in my eyes. 

The second group of people I must thank is the Malfoy Family. Anyone who went to school with us could tell you that Draco and I, in no way, had a good relationship. We hated each other to be completely honest, but the day that my friends and I got captured by Voldemort he was asked if he could identify us he, at great personal risk, denied knowing who we were. 

Then after I was struck down by the killing curse only to have it fail again, just like when I was an infant, Narsissa Malfoy was called to check to see if I was alive. Again another Malfoy, at great personal risk, lied to Voldemort and said I was in fact dead. 

These people, while they made some bad choices in their lives should be congratulated and not condemned. I’ve already spoken with Minister Kingsley and he agrees with my when I say these people are no guiltier for the crimes they committed during the war then I am. Thank you and have a good day.”

Draco had been worried after the war his family name would be good as dirt. But after the speech given by Harry Potter their name was almost as good as it was before the war. In fact the only name that held more power then theirs was Harry’s. 

So Draco was free to pursue any options he wanted. He finished school and went to university. After graduating university he settled into what he knew best, managing money. Severus had left him a tidy sum of money when he died and by the time Draco was 22 it had increased in value ten fold. 

Draco was at the top of his game, when his father came over to his flat in London and caught him in a very compromising position with Charlie Weasley and Theodore Knott. 

After his father came too, and Draco was let out of the bindings that held him in a position that would make most contortionists wince, Draco was lectured till his ears bled. But it wasn’t the lecture you think. 

Lucius wanted Draco to settle down, which was the whole reason of his visit that eventful day. Lucius didn’t care if it was with man, women, or fish; Draco would settle down and take over the Malfoy family so his mother and father could retired to the south of France like any normal aristocratic family is suppose to do. That led to the really uncomfortable part.

Draco was force to recount all his sexual exploitations and have his father decide if any of them were good enough to carry the name Malfoy. Uncomfortable because Draco had started experimenting with different aspects of sex with he was 15 and some of his choices (even he knew) were of the undesirable nature. 

So after all of Draco’s past lovers were vetoed by Malfoy Sr. Draco was set to a task. By his 24th birthday he was to present to his mother and father the man of his choosing. That gave Draco plenty of time to play with whoever do whatever to them. But… that wasn’t enough to Draco. He was tired of boyfriend/lovers who were used. He wanted someone new, fresh, someone he could teach and would challenge him. Draco loved nothing more then a challenge. 

Which leads us to today, Draco was on the way to his P.O. Box to see if he had any mail. He had come across J.P.’s article and was as giddy as a school girl when he read that J.P. had no experience and was looking for someone to show him the ropes. Draco could only hope that he responded. 

Draco nodded to the teller in the window and walked to his box. He only had this box for people he either didn’t trust yet or junk post. After leafing though and not finding a letter, Draco felt slightly disappointed. He was about to leave when an infinitesimal owl flew in and went right to his box. Draco quickly went over and smiled. He could not wait until he got home and read it.

\-----

Harry yawned and walked into the kitchen of his cottage home. He had built it after he got the job as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and he loved it. Everyone has expected him to rebuild the potter house and move in there but the truth of the matter was… that was slightly creepy in Harry’s mind. So he did rebuild his parent’s house, turned it into a war memorial, and all proceeds went to the orphanage he turned Sirius’ house into. 

The cottage was perfect. He built it in Godric’s Hallow. It was small but spacious. There was a living area (with fireplace), dinning area, decent sized kitchen (Harry loved to cook, now that he wasn’t forced to), master bedroom and bathroom, spare bedroom and bathroom, and a study that over looked the land the house sat on. For a bachelor pad, it was pretty decent. 

Harry patted Rhea’s head as he walked pass her on his way to grab a cup of coffee. Rhea chirped and Harry looked up.

“Oh hello there,” Harry said startled. Sitting on the spare owl perch Harry put next to the huge bay window in his kitchen sat a rather intimidating looking Hawk Owl, “and to whom do you belong?” The owl just glared at him and stuck out its leg like it thought this task was below it. “Boy you remind me of someone.” Harry took the letter from the owl and, when the owl didn’t leave immediately, sat down at his little kitchen table and read the letter.

/Dear J.P.,

I received your letter and I completely agree with you. I too am a very private person and, given who my family is, I don’t like my private life on display at the beginning. I’ve learned that life in the spot light can drastically change a person. So I would suggest meeting sometime this week to get to know each other better, either your place, mine or some third party location if you don’t feel comfortable with the first two options. 

We will do everything at your pace. I will not force anything on you that you do not feel comfortable with so please do not hesitate to tell me to sod off if I push that line. 

By the way this is my owl, Cronus. He’s absolutely harmless and if you send your owl along with your reply, if he deems them worthy, he will show it the way to my apartment. 

So here is my question: What exactly is your experience? And don’t leave out details. We are adults and should be able to talk about this. 

Patiently awaiting your response,  
Zero/

Harry smiled and looked at Cronus. For an owl he could pull off the bored expression very well. 

“Well Cronus, you must have gone to the prophet first and they sent you here. Well this is Rhea. Rhea this is Cronus.” Cronus looked over at Rhea and puffed out his chest. Rhea looked at Cronus and proceeded to turn around on her perch, giving him the owl equivalent of a cold shoulder. “Ouch Rhea, play nice,” Harry snickered. Rhea shot him a look that screamed ‘Puh-lease.’ 

Harry quickly pulled out a piece of parchment. 45 minutes later, three ruff drafts, a HUGE shot of fire whiskey and a whole lot off blushing Harry completed his letter. He walked over to Rhea.

“Now Rhea, follow Cronus to his master’s house. Be polite and wait to see if he wants you to return with his letter.” Rhea cooed softly, nuzzled Harry’s cheek, and looked at Cronus as if to say ‘Well ya big ball of fluff, lets move!’ Cronus ruffled his feathers and took off, leaving a nervous (but amused) Harry behind them. 

\-----------

Draco was sitting in his office when he heard the fluttering of wings. He looked up over his news paper and smiled. He had waited until this morning to send off his response to J.P., giving the man time to change his mind, and he could tell that wasn’t going to happen. 

Draco folded his newspaper and looked at the owls in front of him. His own owl, Cronus, was a gift from his father and the owl seemed to pick up most of his father’s annoying habits. How an owl could come off as snobbish when they eat mice and use old newspapers as their bathrooms Draco had no idea. But he noticed something different about his owl. Cronus, a normally proud owl, was looking at the new owl with something close to… longing, if an owl could achieve that look that is. 

“Cronus, are you sulking?” Draco asked. Cronus hooted mournfully and flew out of the room, “I’ll take that as a yes. And who are you?” Draco asked. The new owl was a pigmy owl if he ever saw one, but had an air about it of an eagle. “Guess you have a letter for me.” The diminutive owl trilled and held out its leg. Draco took the letter and sat down.

-Zero,

Thank you for responding and for understanding about the need for secrecy. It’s refreshing to find someone who truly understands. 

Before I forget the small owl you see is Rhea. I know you probably have the same look on your face as I did when I read the name of your owl. Great minds and all that I guess? She’s a great owl and I think your owl fancies her. Rhea could care less though. Their first meeting was highly amusing.

Well if you want to meet this week I’ll be doing some work at the Sirius Black Orphanage on Saturday, if you want to meet me there? 

Ok yes I’m stalling, it’s just I grew up not knowing/hearing anything about sex until I was in school. And even then the bulk of what I learned got pushed to the side due to commitments I couldn’t ignore. So I still find talking about sex in anyway shape or form highly embarrassing (if you could see my face, it is BRIGHT red). But, like you said, we are adults and should be able to talk about this. 

I’ve been less the 15 dates. I’ve kissed just as many girls, each one more disastrous then the last and that didn’t go past kissing until the last one which ended up in a blow job that was so emotionally scaring I may never have another one as long as I live (to much teeth, lips, and yuck factor to find it at ALL enjoyable).

So that is my sexual experience, or lack there of. Don’t laugh; I was just too focused on other things to worry about something trivial as sex. 

Send your reply back with Rhea.

Still blushing,  
J.P.-

Draco smiled. J.P. sounded just like the type of lover/boyfriend/whatever he was looking for. The man had no experience with men at all and all his female experience was disastrous. It was too good to be true, which is why Draco’s self-preserving slytherin told him to make sure J.P. knew what he was getting into. 

Draco pulled open the top left drawer of his desk and pulled out a notebook. He looked at Rhea.

“You think you can carry this?” Draco asked. Rhea shot him a very offended look. “My mistake, forgive me please?” He quickly scrawled something on a piece of parchment, put it in the notebook, and handed it to Rhea. “Take this to your master and give Cronus a chance. 

With a quick “no on your life pal,” look Rhea flew out the window. Draco smiled and shook his head.

“Owls” he muttered as he pulled out an identical notebook like the one he sent to J.P. and waited.

\----

Harry was scowling at his tomato plants when Rhea returned with her package. 

“Rhea old girl I have no idea why they won’t grow. Maybe I should talk to them more.” He said as she landed on his shoulder. He took the package and walked inside. He pulled a butterbeer out of the fridge and sat at his kitchen table. 

A quick wandless spell led Harry to find no malicious spells on the package and so he quickly opened it. On the front page all he saw was a note that said.

/Write in me./

Harry quirked his head to the side and smiled. He glanced at Rhea, who was fast asleep on her perch, and took the notebook into his study. He grabbed a pen (there were some muggle things that were just easier), and wrote on the first page. 

\- Hello. -

Draco smiled as he saw the words appear on the paper. 

/Hello yourself. I was beginning to think you weren’t going to respond. / 

-Now that would have been rude of me. Granted I was taught to not trust notebooks that talked back to me but I figured I’d take a gamble.- 

/You take chances. I like that. What school did you go to? /

-Hogwarts. Best years of my life.- 

/I bet money you were in Gryffindor. /

-You would be right, though the hat needed some convincing. -

/I knew it. What house did it almost put you in? /

-Slytherin. But I have a problem with snakes. -

/Ah, my old house. Don’t you know that Slytherins are sexier? /

-I will agree with you but there are some exceptions to that rule. -

/Sirius Black? I agree if you think so, but then all the other Blacks were in Slytherin so he’s a fluke. /

-I laughed so hard I woke up my owl.-

/How is Rhea? I believe Cronus is still licking his wounds. /

-She’s fantastic, and he’ll get over it.- 

/To right he will. It’s about time someone took him down a few pegs. I’ve been trying to do it for years. So tell me about yourself? /

-What’s to say? I’m a pretty laid back guy. I don’t need a lot, though I’m given more then I deserve. I was raised by muggle relatives and they didn’t understand my magic, so I knew… well nothing when I got into Hogwarts. Hell I didn’t even know magic was real until then. I just thought I was incredibly lucky whenever my magic got me out of sticky situations. 

As I said I was busy during school with other things. I have green eyes, brown hair, I’m 5’11” and I play quidditch whenever I can get on a broom. What about you? –

/Interesting. Are you muggle-born or no?/

-Nope. My parents died when I was little and I was raised by family.-

/I’m working on a program for muggle-born wizards. I want to find a way to track their magical progress from the earliest sighting and teach them our ways. I’m a pureblood but I don’t believe in the purification crap that Voldemort was spouting years ago. I feel they’re a danger to themselves and would benefit from learning at an early age about the magical world instead of getting thrust into it at 11./

-That’s a really good idea. If you go through with it, I would gladly back you up on it.-

/Good to know. So, the Sirius Black Orphanage? /

-Yes. It’s more like a foster home for the war orphans. There’s a long sorted history on why I spend most of my summer there but I’ll save that for when we meet. –

/ Fair enough. So is there anything else you want to tell me? /

-Because of my Muggle upbringing I have a lot of muggle appliances in my home that run off of a magical generator. I love most of the muggle culture, like television, movies and music. I love music. I’m wildly obsessed with the 80’s music. You haven’t heard anything until you’ve heard Journey “Separate Ways” it will change your world. –

/I don’t know much about muggle anything really. I took Muggle Studies in school but they just taught you basic things. Nothing like that./

-Then I will have you be your yoda, young padawan.-

/…what? …/

-Good Grief. I got my work cut out for me. Guess it’s fair though… I mean I could say the same for you.-

/ Don’t worry about that now. I’m completely ready to take this however slow you want to. First and foremost we have to meet to make sure we’re at least attracted to each other. We’ll use the notebook to get to know one another better. /

-Wow. That’s the most decent thing anyone has ever said to me. So tell me about yourself.-

/ Well I have blond hair, blue eyes that sometimes look gray in the light, I’m 6’2” and I too play quidditch whenever I get a moment to. I’m a pureblood, like I said, and my parents have always supported me in what I do. I’m allergic to peanuts and I hate avocado. Anything else? /

-I think that covers it. I hate lima beans and I’m allergic to mango. –

/I think we have everything covered then. I mean what else is there? /

-I do have one question. And the only reason I ask is morbid curiosity. How experienced are you? I know you said don’t worry but I have to know.-

/I’ll be honest J.P. I am very sexually experienced, otherwise I wouldn’t have answered your ad./

\- But that leads me to wonder, why me? -

/You need to understand that doing the same thing with people who aren’t surprised anymore or are too closed minded to try anything new is mundane at best. I’m looking for someone who wants to learn all the pleasures the body has to offer. I’m done wasting my talents on people who don’t appreciate them. /

-Wow.-

/J.P. you have no idea what I can do. I can make you orgasm just by talking. That’s talent right there, to feel nothing but my words washing over your body, to totally surrender to your imagination and let go. /

\- I understand. I’ve been missing a lot. -

/ It’s ok. You can catch up with a whole bunch of extra credit work. /

\- Are you sure I can catch up sir, I’m so far behind. -

/ With me guiding you, you’ll be caught up in no time. /

-Holy Crap, it’s dark now. I have to be up early to meet with my friends for breakfast. –

/What’s tomorrow?/

-Thursday-

/I have a business meeting all morning and most of the afternoon. But feel free to write me. Anything you write me will probably be better then anything stuffy old codgers who have to much money to know where to put it will say to me. /

\- Okay. And Zero? -

/Yes J.P. /

-I defiantly want to meet you on Friday. I’ll be at the Orphanage all day with the note book so just write me before you flew in.-

/Most defiantly. Good night J.P./

-Night Zero.-

\---

TBC?????? This is the first part. Longest first part of ANY story I’ve written. 13 pages on Word… I’m proud of myself. Anyway let me know if it’s any good. I got more written incase you do.

Also Rhea and Cronus are the names of two titans. They’re actually the name of Zeus’ parents. 

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!

 

\----


	2. Chapter One

  
Author's notes: Harry has a problem, his virginity, so he sets out on search of the person to help solve said problem. Draco is on the search for a perfect man. What happens when these two meet? Read and find out  


* * *

Chapter 2- See chapter 1 for disclaimers.

-harry writing- /Draco writing/  
\--

Harry was on cloud nine the next morning. He was meeting Ron and Hermione in Diagon Alley at 9 for breakfast and shopping in Muggle London. He needed to pick up toys for the kids at the orphanage and Ron was such a big help, being the big kid he was, at picking out toys for kids. 

He spotted Hermione and Ron sitting at a table outside The Leaky Cauldron and waved to them. They smiled and waved back. 

“Hi guys. Sorry I’m late, was up late talking to someone and slept in a little bit.” He said kissing Hermione on the cheek. 

“Really, to whom?” Hermione asked. Harry sat next to Ron and ordered a coffee from the waitress who came over. 

“Well I think I found someone to help me with my problem.” At their inquisitive looks Harry told them, briefly and with as little detail as possible, about Zero, “And this morning I woke up to a message saying he hopes I have a good day and he can’t wait to see me tomorrow.” 

“I’m so happy for you Harry.” Hermione said squeezing his hand. Ron clapped him on the shoulder. 

“It’s just lucky we’ll be there anyway so we get to meet this bloke as well.” Ron said. The Weasley Family took over running the Orphanage after Harry got the teaching job at Hogwarts. It was perfect for Mrs. Weasley who was having a bit of empty nest syndrome. So she took charge as head of the house with Mr. Weasley working there when he could. 

When Kingsley was unanimously elected as Prime Minister after the fall of Voldemort Author Weasley was quickly promoted to Head of Muggle Relations. He and the rest of his division worked on ways to aid witches and wizards when they went into the muggle world. 

“That reminds me of something Zero said. He is trying to implement a program that tracks muggle-borns from the first time they show magical talent and get them the education they need on the Wizarding World before they’re thrust into it at 11.” Harry said.

“Oh what a genius idea Harry. I only wish someone was there to do that for me.” Hermione said. Harry smiled; he could already see the wheels in her head turning. 

“What do you say we order? I have children to spoil.” Harry said. Ron grinned and they quickly ordered, ate, and made their way to Muggle London. 

\---

Draco quietly hummed to himself as he walked into his flat. He had a very interesting day. Not that the meeting with his financial team was at all entertaining, it was about as entertaining as Professor Binns on a bad day, but Zero had kept him very entertained with random quotes he decided to send his way. 

Apparently the outing with his friends had gone well and so J.P. spent the rest of the day sending Draco random quotes from his favorite muggle movies, t.v. shows, or songs that popped into his head. Draco had to keep from snickering several times. He had told J.P. that this “Princess Bride” and “Robin Hood Men In Tights” movie seemed more and more interesting the more J.P. quoted them. To which J.P. responded 

-And I haven’t even started quoting Young Frankenstein yet, not to mention Spaceballs... You have so much to learn. –

Draco smiled and shook his head. He was beginning to like J.P. more and more. Draco sighed, J.P. said he would be unable to write him until about 8 because of things he had to do, and he didn’t want to be distracted. And while Draco enjoyed being labeled a distraction, it also left him very bored. So he decided to catch up on some owl posts that needed his attention. 

Draco set the book on his desk and began writing responses when he flew flared green. He looked up to see Blaise walk through. 

“Hello Blaise. How are things in Greece?” Draco asked only pausing to look up and re-ink his quill.

“Utterly dull, which surprises even me.” Blaise said sitting in on of the chairs facing Draco’s desk. Draco smiled at his best friend. During the war Blaises family and retained their neutrality and spent the entire war and most of the years after in the Mediterranean. Blaise had returned to finish his seventh year but quickly returned to Greece where he said the weather and the men were much warmer. 

Durring their seventh year Draco, Theo and Blaise had become closer. You could call them friends on the most minimal level; all three of them had trust issues, so calling them friends was hard enough for them to say. It was only after they left school that Draco felt comfortable with calling the two Slytherins his best friends.

“Where is your partner in crime?” Draco asked sealing the letter he was working on and starting on another one. As if on cue the fireplace flared green and Theo sauntered through, “Speak of the devil and he shall appear.” Draco smirked. 

“Hello to you too Draco dear. How’s tricks?” Theo asked. Blaise rolled his eyes. 

“London is, as always, frightfully dull. I can’t wait until September when school starts again. If I have to pass another teenager again I may have to shoot someone.” Draco said sealing the last letter. He got up, grabbed the notebook, and walked out of the office. Theo and Blaise needed no further instructions and they followed their friend. 

Upon entering the den Draco went and sat down in his favorite chair, Blaise draped himself across the couch, and Theo went to the bar. 

“Blaise martini? And Draco gin and tonic?” Theo asked as he mixed the drinks.

“You have an impeccable memory my friend.” Blaise said.

“Only with alcohol and men I sleep with. Like Draco.” Theo said handing Blaise his martini and Draco his. “Draco always had a flair for the kinker things in life. I’m only sorry I couldn’t keep up.” 

Draco smirked “Keep up, keep me entertained, pick whatever makes you feel better Theodore.” Draco said. Theo clutched his heart like he was wounded.

“Ouch Draco dear. I did my best.” Theo said in a wounded voice. 

“Take no offence Theo. I had the same problem with him. He gets bored very easily. I feel pity for the next man he takes into his bed. What was the longest he kept a fuck? 2 months or 3?” Blaise asked. 

“2 Months defiantly.” Theo said drinking his screwdriver. Draco glared at his friends.

“But it is the best two months.” Blaise said

“Until you can’t bend quite the way he wants you.” Theo said, Balise nodded in agreement. 

“If you two queens would please kindly stop talking about my sex life like I’m not here!” Draco growled. 

“Not queens dear, make up isn’t my thing.” Theo said.

“Theo, need I remind you of that drag club you tried starting?” Blaise asked.

“Just a phase Blaise. Too much to maintain. Not that my maintenance level has diminished any since stopping.”

“No more heels or make-up.”

“True.” 

“Why do you even come over here if you two are just going to talk like I’m not here?” Draco asked. Blaise smiled and Theo shrugged. 

“You have better booze.” Theo said like it explained everything. 

Draco sighed and shook his head. The note book next to him vibrated slightly.

“What time is it?” Draco asked. 

“A little before 8, why?” Theo asked. 

“I have a date. Now shoo.” Draco said pulling the notebook into his lap. 

“Really? With whom?” Blaise asked intrigued. 

“No one, now get out.” Draco said.

“Not till you tell us who.” Theo said. Draco opened the note book.

-Hi. I got done at the orphanage early.- Draco smiled.

/No problem. I just have to get rid of my friends then I’m all yours./

-Don’t rush on account of me-

“Aw how sweet. He told Draco he doesn’t have to get rid of us.” Theo cooed in Draco’s ear.

“Isn’t that precious.” Balise said also reading over Draco’s shoulder. 

“IF YOU PLEASE?!” Draco snapped. 

“Who is he?” They both asked. Draco sighed.

/Give me a minute. They want to know about you./ 

“Alright. My father came to me and basically told me stop screwing everything with a six pack and a nice ass-“

“Oh yea… after he caught you with me and Charlie… hmm wonder what he’s doing?” Theo pondered. 

“Theo, FOCUS!” Draco snapped. “Anyway. He told me that by my 25th birthday I need to be settled with someone so he can retire. So I was reading the paper one day and came across this letter in the Ask Merlin column.” He pulled the letter out of the note book and showed it to his friends. “J.P. is everything I’m looking for. No experience with men, gay, and willing to learn. He seems like he wants to learn everything I’m willing to teach him. So I’ve been using this notebook to get to know him and I’m meeting him tomorrow at the Sirius Black Orphanage. There you know everything now go!” Draco said. 

Theo looked at Blaise who nodded at him. 

“It’s decided we’re going with you.” Theo said. Draco looked at him like he grew two more heads. 

“I’m sorry what? Do I look like some teenager who needs his friends to approve of the guy he likes before he can call him his boyfriend?” Draco demanded

“Not at all. But we’re still coming. My mother wants me to find a charity to donate too and I believe the orphanage would be perfect.” Blaise said simply

“And I’m just nosey. But, I think the Weasley’s help out there and if it gives me a chance to run into Charlie again all the better.” Theo said.

“If I knew friends were so intrusive I would have blackmailed you both a lot time ago.” Draco said

“Except you can’t because we have just as much information on you.” Balise said. 

“Fine. Noon. If you’re late I’m leaving with out you and taking you off my floo list!” Draco snapped. 

“Noon it is.” Blaise confirmed. 

“See you then!” Theo chirped. The two slytherins showed themselves out. Draco slumped in the chair. He grabbed his quill and began writing.

/I’m sorry. My friends are impossible. I’m trying to think of ways to poison them with out getting caught./

-No problem. I have the same issue with my two best friends. They mean well, don’t want to know details, but they had to help me find a new outfit for tomorrow.-

/Now if your dressing up I’ll have to also./

-I wouldn’t recommend it. The motto at the Orphanage is “If you’re not getting messy, you’re not having fun.” We teach the kids to learn by doing and there is a definite possibility that you will have something on you by the time you leave. I recommend muggle clothing that you’re not to attached to.-

/That’s what cleaning spells are for./ 

-Oh yea. I forget sometimes. We also teach the kids that magic isn’t a solution for everything. Something most wizards take for granted.-

/I understand perfectly. So what kind of outfit are we talking about?/ 

-Jeans that had several girls, and a couple men, pausing as they walked passed me, black tennis shoes, and a black shirt that I found in a wizard store. I love the shirt.-

/??/

-You were able to put whatever saying on it you wanted. I picked “Seekers are quicker, but we get the most action.” My friend almost fell over.-

/I just choked on my gin and tonic./ 

-Sorry.-

/I may have to steal that shirt from you./ 

-I’d like to see you try. So you’re a gin and tonic man?-

/I like a challenge. And yes. You?/

-Anything with liquor in it. I like those kind of drinks where they don’t taste like they have alcohol in them but you feel them the next day.-

/I understand. So what time do you want me to meet you?/ 

-Anytime really. We have a full day of activities planned.-

/Is noon alright?/ 

-Perfect. You know the address?- 

/Yup. I’ve had my eye on a couple of charities and was planning on visiting the Orphanage soon to get and idea of what I could do./

-Well even if we don’t hit it off, all donations go towards the kids Hogwarts fund so anything you give us would be great.- 

/So what do you do? For a job that is./

-I’m a teacher. I love it. Hogwarts is and was my only home. I can’t wait for school to start in a couple of weeks, just so I can be back.-

/I hear the entire staff has been replaced./

-Well after McGonagall retired a lot of other teachers did the same. Flitwick is a good headmaster though.-

/What do you teach?/

-Not saying. I need my secrets.-

/No worries I will find out soon enough./

-Ok well I’m about to fall asleep. I’m going to bed and I’ll see you at noon.-

/Sweet dreams J.P./

-You too Zero.-

Draco smiled and shut the notebook. He couldn’t wait for tomorrow. 

\--

Harry walked into the orphanage the next morning with a smile on his face. 

“UNCA HARRY!” a high pitched voice yelled. Harry was then tackled by two very exuberant blurs.

“Jasmine, Daisy, what are you two doing up so early?” Harry asked the two girls. He looked down into their identical green eyed, red haired faces. 

“Mama Molly told us you were going to be here early…” Jasmine said

“And we had to be here to say hi to you…” Daisy said

“Cause we know we’re your favorites.” Jasmine finished. 

“I told them not to bother you.” Charlie said walking down the hallway. Harry smiled and put the four-year old twins down. They quickly scampered off into the kitchen. 

“Hi Charlie.” Harry said giving his adoptive brother a hug. Charlie hugged back and pulled back to look at Harry’s shirt. He let out a booming laugh. 

“Tasteful Harry and might I add those pants make you even more desirable.” Charlie said with a leer. 

“I hope so. I’m meeting someone today.” Harry said. 

“Really who?” Harry filled Charlie in on Zero as they walked to the kitchen. 

“So he’ll be here at noon.” Harry said as they walked into the kitchen

“Who will?” George asked. 

“Harry’s date.” Charlie responded sitting at the table. Harry turned a bright red. 

“A bit much for the first date isn’t it, introducing him to the whole family?” Ginny said putting plates on the table. 

“Like I had a choice; I’m either here or home. I just wanted someplace I was comfortable.” Harry said. 

“I think it’s a lovely idea. And you all will play nice.” Mrs. Weasley said glaring at her children. 

“Yes mum” they all said. The children staying at the orphanage started flooding into the kitchen. Harry smiled. He was proud of the fact that he turned the Black house into something worth while. 

It hadn’t been easy. The reason he dropped out of University was because he got this idea. A month into University he was bored and realized that instead of wasting his money on something that he could learn by doing he could put his parents and Sirius’ money to good use. So he left his class and went to Sirius’ house. He spent months remolding this house, adding rooms, putting new security charms on it, and disposing of every single dark artifact that was in the house. It had taken him a solid three weeks to get rid of Ms. Black’s picture. Thankfully Kreecher was a big help. Turned out it was elf magic holding it on the wall so, with Kreecher and Winky; he was finally able to get to picture off the wall and into the basement. 

After the house was deemed livable by the ministry Harry received thousands of inquiries. And, since turning the house in to the orphanage/foster home it was, he had put 10 children into homes before they started Hogwarts. Right now he had 6 kids, including Teddy Lupin. 

Andromeda looked after Teddy until Harry figured out what he wanted to do with his life. Once Harry was settled as the DADA teacher she suggested he take care of his godson. Harry couldn’t take Andromeda’s grandson from her but she assured him that she was in no shape to keep up with someone as energetic as Teddy and so Harry asked Molly if she wouldn’t mind Teddy staying with her at the orphanage. Molly, of course, agreed. 

Harry looked at the kids at the table. There were the four-year-old twins; Jasmine and Daisy. They had been dropped off on the door step at not only a week old and Harry had immediately taken a liking to them. Then there was the 1 year old, brown hair, blue eyed Evan, his mother had been sent to St. Mungos after an attack on her work. Even though the war was over there were still people out there who couldn’t stand the peace. Next to the twins was Juno, a 9 year old with long black hair and piercing blue eyes, she was found wandering around Knockturn Alley at the age of 5 and was promptly brought here. No one knew who her mother or father was, and Juno didn’t care. She was surprisingly mature for her age. 

And at the head of the table there was Alexander. He was 11 and starting Hogwarts come fall. He had pale blonde hair and brown eyes, and he was the quietest one of the group. He had only been there for a year and Harry was strongly reminded of himself at that age. Alex had opened up since being there but he wouldn’t tell them what had happened to bring him here. All they knew was that Alex’s parents had gone to Azkaban and Alex was dropped off at the orphanage the same day. Harry had thought about sending him to a counselor but then remember that he never wanted to tell anyone about the Dursley’s until he was ready, so he’d let Alex decide when he was ready to talk. 

After breakfast Harry stood up. 

“Ok troops we have a busy day today. Juno and Alex you both have families coming today. Jasmine and Daisy you are going to help Mama Weasley make cookies. Teddy you are going to clean your room otherwise no quidditch for a week.” Harry said.

“ME! ME! ME!” Evan shouted. 

“And you little Evan are going to help Auntie Mione and Uncle Ron play with those toys I bought you yesterday.” Harry said smiling at the little boy. 

“YAY TOYS!” Evan said. Everyone laughed. They all got up and began moving around the kitchen. Ginny followed Harry out of the kitchen. 

“What do I have today Gin?” Harry asked. Ginny handed him a clipboard.

“The Twins have broken another bed; they swear they weren’t jumping on it. Alex would like to know if he could please go shopping with you before school, he’s nervous about school starting and I think he wants to talk to you. You have a stack of bills to pay, the goblins sent a letter with a list of people looking to donate to us, Blaise Zambini flooed and wants to know if he can come and meet with you and speak about anything he can do for the orphanage, and, if you have anytime to breathe, the broom you bought Juno is acting up.” Ginny said as they walked into Harry’s office (Sirius’ old room). 

“Wow ok. Have Charlie fix the twins bed, tell Alex we’ll go shopping next week seeing how I have to go to London again anyway, I’ll handle the bills and the goblin’s letter. Floo Blaise back and tell him anytime is fine, and I’ll fix Juno’s broom.” Harry said. 

“You got it boss.” Ginny said.

“What would I do without you?” Harry asked.

“Hm… Go insane I think.” She said as Harry sat his desk. 

“You’re an angel.” Harry said. Ginny smiled and left. He was glad that despite the fact that they didn’t make it as a couple Harry and Ginny were great as friends. She was the best at keeping the orphanage organized. Ginny knew what needed to happened and told Harry just that. 

Harry looked at the stack of paper on his desk and sighed. Glancing at the clock on his wall he smiled.

“3 hours.” He said as he got to work.

\--

“Draco dear we’ve gone through every. Single. Thing. In your wardrobe. Pick something already otherwise we’re going to be late.” Theo said flipping through a back issue of Wizards Monthly. 

“I’m trying to look fabulous with out trying to hard to do it.” Draco said.

“Go naked.” Blaise said.

“Stop being counter productive.” Draco said.

“Blah Blah Blah.” Theo said. “Come out of the closet, again, Draco so we can see what we’re working with.” Draco walked out. 

“What do you think?” he asked turning to look in the mirror. He was wearing jeans, how he ended up with those he’ll never be sure, but his money was on Theo, a cerulean blue shirt with the words “Here I am, what are your two other wishes?” on it in silver lettering, and tennis shoes.

“Wow. Where did you get those?” Balise asked in reference to the entire muggle outfit Draco was wearing.

“Us Blaise dear. We bought those for that one time we went to that muggle club and you went home with that delicious 6’2”, all muscle, all tanned, guy.” Theo said. 

“That’s right. He was awful at blow jobs, but had a really nice butt.” Blaise said. 

“Please FOCUS!” Draco snapped. He looked at the clock. “Shit, it’ll have to do.” Draco said. 

“You’d look good in mud Draco let’s just go.” Theo said. Draco nodded as he quickly scribbled a note into the notebook. 

/Leaving now, see you soon. Look for the blue shirt./ Draco hoped J.P. was near his notebook as he and his friends walked out of his home and apparated. 

\--

Harry was by the notebook. He was sitting in the backyard watching the kids play on the playground. He looked down at the notebook in his lap and his heart began to race. 

“Harry?” Charlie asked. He was pushing Jasmine on the swing when he noticed Harry tense. 

“He’s coming.” Harry said. Charlie smiled.

“Well then go wait for him.” Charlie encouraged, “I got these guys.” HArry smiled in thanks and walked inside. 

\--

The group of slytherins appeared in front of number 12 Grimmauld Place. 

“Inconspicuous. Can you feel the power of the secrecy spells?” Blaise asked.

“Yea. You’d have to be a wizard just to see it.” Theo remarked. Draco swallowed hard. 

“Draco Malfoy are you scared?” Blaise inquired.

“No- yes- I mean- maybe I shouldn’t do this? I mean what do I know about him? Nothing!” Draco panicked

“Draco stop it. You’re a Malfoy, suck it up and grow some balls.” Blaise said.

“And if you can’t, fake it!” Theo said pushing Draco up the stairs. They rang the door bell. 

\--

The doorbell sounded all though out the house and Harry dropped the glass he was holding into the sink. As it shattered he muttered.

“Fuck.” There was a tiny giggle from behind him

“Awwwwwww Uncle Harry.” Teddy said from the table. Harry shot his godson a look that quickly shut the little boy up and made him get back to his summer work. 

“I got the door!” Ginny yelled. 

“Good gives me a second to breathe.” Harry muttered. 

\--

Ginny opened the door and smiled at the three men at the door. 

“Blaise so glad you could come, you go around with an entourage now?” Ginny asked playfully.

“Ah if it isn’t the prettiest Ginger Flower of them all. How are you?” Blaise asked. Ginny smiled.

“Cad. Go wait in the parlor and I’ll tell Harry that you’re here.” Ginny said. 

“Harry? Harry Potter?” Draco asked. 

“Yes Mal- Draco. Harry Potter. He runs this orphanage.” Ginny said simply, leaving the men to find their way. Draco quirked his head to the side in curiosity as the small group found the parlor. 

“So what is your man wearing?” Theo asked. 

“Jeans and a black shirt that says “Seekers are quicker, but we get more action.” Draco said. Theo and Blaise smiled at each other, they couldn’t wait to get a tour of the place. 

\--

Ginny walked into the kitchen. 

“Harry, it’s just Blaise. You told him to come by whenever. Be warned though, he’s not alone.” Ginny said. Harry visibly relaxed. 

“Ok thanks Ginny.” Harry said. Ginny smiled and left him. Harry took a deep breath and turned and walked towards the parlor. 

“WAND! WAND! WAND!” Evan yelled. 

“Get back here with that! I’m still testing it!” George yelled. Harry turned and caught Evan.

“What do you have young man?” Harry asked. Evan grinned, pointed the wand at Harry and yelled.

“BANG!” Harry then got a face full of purple goo. 

“EW!” He yelled. George finally caught up with Evan and started laughing. 

“I’m sorry.” He said through a fit of giggles. Harry glared at George who grinned sheepishly, transfigured a block into a towel, and took Evan from Harry. Harry took the towel and turned to walk into the parlor wiping off his face. 

\--

The three slytherins had heard the commotion and turned to see who was coming in. Draco saw the jeans and the shirt and stood up.

“Sorry about the noise.” Harry said through the towel. With his voice muffled, they didn’t recognize it at first. 

“It’s ok.” Theo said.

“It’s to be expected.” Blaise said. 

Draco had temporarily lost the ability to form words. Harry finished wiping his face off and noticed the blue shirt in the room, he looked up at the face at the same time Draco recognized his. Both of their jaws dropped. 

“well, well,” Theo said catching on.

“This just got a whole lot more interesting.” Blasie said smiling.

\--

TBC. What do you think? The chapter really just wrote itself. And I love Theo and Blaise the way I write them. I dunno. Harry has Ron and Hermione I feel Draco need the slytherin equivalent and I hate Pansy. 

Thank you for the reviews. I was so surprised at the response it got. Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!

*points to the review button* they’re like crack… only safer ^_^


	3. Chapter Three

  
Author's notes: Harry has a problem, his virginity, so he sets out on search of the person to help solve said problem. Draco is on the search for a perfect man. What happens when these two meet? Read and find out  


* * *

Chapter Three- Yea sorry guys, I checked. I still don’t own them so I’m definitely not making ANY money off of them. 

THANKS for all the reviews. I’m so glad you all like this so much. 

**reposted with a few changes**

\--

Draco and Harry just stared at each other. Theo and Blaise waiting for one of them to say something before Theo nudged Blaise’s side. 

“Harry.” Blaise said snapping both men out of their daze. Draco slowly sank into a chair and Harry smiled at Blaise, business face firmly in place. 

“Hi Blaise, I’m so glad you took an interest in our orphanage.” Harry said.

“Of course. I’ve heard nothing but wonderful things you’ve done with this place.” Blaise said. 

“Thank you. If you would just excuse me for a second; I left some paperwork I had ready for you in my office.” Blaise nodded as Harry left. After making sure Harry was completely out of site Blaise went to his friend.

“Draco? Draco, snap out of it.” Blaise said. Draco looked at him.

“It’s Harry FUCKING Potter Blaise. How did this happen? What am I going to do?.” Draco said running his hands through his hair. Blaise shot Theo a look that Theo returned. They had never seen Draco like this before. 

\--

Harry walked out of the parlor calmly but by the time he reached the stairs he was in a dead run. He reached his office and slammed the door. Ron and Hermione were in there filing paper work and they looked up when he entered. 

“Harry, what’s wrong?” Ron asked. Harry looked up and shook his head. He walked to the desk and the way there he was muttering to himself.

“I can’t do this, why would he do this, and what could he possible have to gain from this.” Hermione put her hand on Harry’s arm, Harry looked at her. 

“What is it Harry?” she asked. Harry’s resolve crumpled and he leaned against the desk.

“It’s Draco Malfoy. I’ve been writing Draco fucking Malfoy for the past three days. I told him deep personal things about me and…” Harry said trailing off. He put his head in his hands. 

“And what?” Ron said. Harry looked at him. “So it’s Draco. Big deal. I mean yeah it’s kinda weird but it’s just a coincidence.” Ron said shrugging. Harry looked at his friend like he just said he wanted to shave his head and change his name to Princess Sofia. Harry looked at Hermione hoping she would understand what he was feeling. 

But Hermione was looking at Ron like a mother looks at her child when they say their first words. 

“Ron, I’m so proud of you!” She yelled hugging Ron. Ron had a shocked look on his face, “You’ve finally grown up!” 

“Hermione!” Harry whined. 

“Oh grow up Harry. Yes it’s Draco, so what? It’s not some big conspiracy, it’s just a coincidence.” Hermione said. 

“But-“ 

“Did you like Zero before you found out he was Draco?” Ron asked

“Yes but-“

“Did you want to get to know Zero before you found out he was Draco?” Hermione asked.

“Yes but-“ 

“Are you attracted to him?” Ron asked. Harry turned red.

“What do you have to lose? Go down there, talk to him, and if you don’t think he’s worth your time then oh well.” Hermione said simply.

“It’s Draco Hermione?” Harry said.

“Look at it this way; do you think he’s thrilled that it’s you?” Ron asked. Harry went to respond then he stopped, “Go down there and show him that he has no idea who you really are. Show him the real Harry.” 

“You’re right. I’m being ridiculous. He’s just a guy. I’ll ignore everything I think I know about him because I want him to do the same for me.” Harry said nodding. His friends looked at him proudly. 

\--

Downstairs Draco was having a similar melt down. 

“Harry fucking Potter. How did this happen? Why did this happen?” Draco asked no one in particular.

“Coincidence,” Blaise said. 

“Draco didn’t hit his head.” Theo said 

“No you dunce. It’s when two people meet by chance. There’s no rhyme or reason it’s just how the universe works.” Blaise said.

“Oh yea. I mean Draco, be reasonable. Did you think he KNEW you would be looking at the exact paper the same week so he wrote in and MADE his letter everything you were looking for?” Theo asked.

“But it’s Potter! I mean he’s a pompous, spoiled, egotistical ASS!” Draco said. 

“No honey, that’s you.” Blaise said patting his shoulder. Draco glared at him.

“Not helping.” 

“What did you think of J.P. before you found out it was Potter?” Blaise asked

“He’s smart, funny, sensitive, shy, and a good person.” Draco said with out thinking. 

“And do you really think you know Potter well enough to cast a judgment on him with out getting to know him? I mean if it were me I’d take it as an opportunity of a life time.” Theo said. 

“Theo’s right Draco. I mean we all were judged unfairly growing up, sins of the father and the curse of slytherin and all that, but Harry’s been judged too. He was either seen as an attention seeking lunatic or a god-like hero forced to do a man’s job at 16.” Blaise said, “This is your chance to prove to him that you’re not the greasy slytherin everyone thinks you are, and for you to know the real Harry.” 

“Man up Draco, take a chance.” Theo said. 

“You two… actually made a lot of sense.” Draco said. 

“We’re bound to once in a while.” Blaise said. 

“The odds were in our favor.” Theo smirked. 

\--

Harry took a deep breath and walked into the parlor. 

“Sorry it took so long; if you saw my office you would wonder how I got any work done.” Harry said smiling. He walked over to Blaise and handed him the paperwork.

“Not at all. We were just talking with Draco, it seems you two have a date for today?” Blaise asked. Draco glared at him in shock and Harry turned red. 

“I-uh- yea we did.” Harry stammered. 

“Well, if you two don’t mind, Theo and I will just show ourselves around while you two get to talking.” Blaise said. At Theo’s inquisitive look, Blaise grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the room. 

Harry and Draco looked at each other, and then quickly to the floor. 

~Man up Draco!~ Draco thought to himself. He took a deep breath and looked up at Harry.

“Sorry about my reaction earlier.” Draco said smoothly. Harry looked at him with a little smile. 

“Yea that wasn’t the first impression I was planning on.” Harry said sheepishly. Draco couldn’t help but notice the cute way Harry chewed on his bottom lip when he was nervous. 

“So you want to show me around? And we can talk while we walk?” Draco asked.

“Sure. Let you know what I’ve been doing since graduation.” Harry said turning and gesturing for Draco to go first out of the room. 

~Here goes nothing.~ Harry thought as Draco walked passed him. Harry couldn’t help but look and notice how lovely Draco’s ass looked in jeans. He sighed ~This is going to be a long tour.~ he though grimly. 

\--

“So how did you get this property?” Draco asked.

“It belonged to my godfather, Sirius Black. It was the house he grew up in. We both grew up in homes of people who didn’t understand us so I decided to change it into the home that I think he would have made for me.” Harry said. 

“Didn’t understand you?” Draco asked. 

“I wasn’t lying when I said my relatives didn’t understand magic, they down right hated it. They spent the first 11 years of my life trying to squash it out of me, not that it did any good.” Harry muttered. 

“Really? That’s not what we were told.” Draco said. At Harry’s questioning look Draco continued, “We purebloods were raised on ‘Harry Potter the prince’, ‘Harry Potter beloved by all’ and, my uncle Severus’ favorite, ‘Harry Potter, Spoiled self centered brat.’” Draco said with a smile.

“He still called me that in school.” Harry said smiling. 

“I miss him,” Draco whispered. Harry looked at Draco and frowned.

“I think we all do in one way or another. His snarkyness would have made a few things more bearable, like the new Muggle Studies teacher.” Harry said with a wince. 

“That bad?” Draco asked. 

“She’s enthusiastic about her work, I’ll give her that.” Harry said smiling. 

“So this is the living room. This is where the children play when the weather gets to bad outside. Upstairs are the children’s bedrooms and my office, then on the floor above that there is the Weasley’s section of the house. I added another floor for them when they took over the orphanage. We have a library where we read to the kids everyday, right now we’re reading Alice’s Adventures in Wonderland. Next to the library is the study, set up for the younger children’s school work and it also doubles as a meeting place for any of the families that wants to adopt one of our kids.” Harry said gesturing to all the rooms as they walked pass them. 

“Wow, impressive library.” Draco said admiring it. 

“Hermione’s doing. She’s a book worm and wants all the children to know as much as they can or want to. Jasmine and Daisy can already quote parts of Hogwarts: A revised History.” Harry said proudly. 

“Jasmine and Daisy?” Draco asked.

“Two of our girls, I’m pretty sure you’ll meet them soon enough.” Harry said. “Downstairs is the basement I expanded. I turned it into a recreational-room. That’s where all the toys are, George’s lab, and sealed in a room that only opens to my magical signature are all the things that I removed from this house that I didn’t know what to do with.” Harry said. 

“Very impressive Harry.” 

“Just wait until you see the kitchen. It’s my masterpiece. It took the most time but I love it.” Harry said. They walked through the door and whatever Draco had been expecting was completely destroyed. 

The kitchen was bright. The countertops were marbled granite, the cabinets were a cherry oak finish, and the appliances were all stainless steel. There were two stoves, a huge refrigerator, and various (obviously Muggle) appliances scattered across the seemingly endless counter space. The sink was in the island in the middle of the kitchen, a huge walk in pantry was off to the side, and two white French doors that obviously opened to the back yard. In front of the French doors was a table big enough to seat 20 but right now it was just seating one, a small boy with bright green hair. 

“Teddy, are you finished?” Harry asked.

“Yes Uncle Harry. I’m just coloring now.” Teddy said. He looked over his shoulder and smiled, “Hi, who are you?” He asked getting up and walking over to the two men. 

“I’m Draco.” Draco said smiling. Teddy squinted at him and then smiled brightly. 

“Ohhhhh you’re Draco. Auntie Mioney came in and talked to Mama Weasley and I heard your name. You should go see the backyard; everyone’s out there playing tag. Mama Weasley said that I could come out when I wanted to but I wanted to wait for Uncle Harry. He’s my godfather and when I get big and go to Hogwarts I’m going to live with him, I hope he gets better toys at home. Well bye!” Teddy yelled turning to run outside. Draco’s head was slightly spinning at he took in what the six year old was saying. Harry smiled as he watched his godson go outside with the rest of the kids. 

“Wow. That was a lot to take in.” Draco said.

“Yea that’s Teddy. He’s so much like his mother, but then so much of his father comes out also.” Harry said getting a wistful look in his eyes. 

“Your godson?” Draco asked. Harry nodded. 

“His parents were Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks.” Harry said.

“Cousin Dora?” Draco asked

“Yep.”

“I saw her name once in our family’s book. Metamorphmagus wasn’t she?” Harry nodded again, “Is Teddy?” Draco asked, covering both ‘Is he a werewolf’ and ‘Is he a Metamorphamagus’ in the same question.

“He’s a metamorphagus like his mother. He can’t control it yet. It comes at random times, it’s actually quite funny. It’s a total tell on his moods. When he’s happy or content his hair is more cool colors, and when he’s angry or upset his hair is warmer colors.” Harry said smiling. 

“You really care about him.” Draco said

“He’s my last connection to the last member of the Marauders. I would have loved to take him when I finished school but I wasn’t stable enough for him. He understands that and loves it here. He sees me constantly, is surrounded by love and family, and knows when he goes to Hogwarts he’ll be living with me during the Holidays.” Harry said. Draco smiled. 

“So what do you teach?” Draco asked as they headed to the backyard. 

“Take a guess.” Harry said cheekily. 

“DADA?” Draco asked.

“Geez am I that obvious?” Harry asked smiling. Draco laughed as they walked out back. He gasped as he got a good look at the back yard. “I thank whatever higher deity there is for magic everyday.” Harry said.

Because without magic the backyard surely wouldn’t have fit, it was huge for the size house on it, maybe an acre or more. There was several oak trees scattered about, one of them had a tree house in it, a playground that would have fit perfectly in a primary school yard but also fit here so well. 

As they walked out the door they came out onto a patio. The patio was home to several pieces of lounge equipment, a large glass patio table complete with umbrella and chairs, and a huge grill.

“What’s that?” Draco asked. 

“A grill. It is by far the best thing muggles created. You’ve never eaten meat until it’s been grilled, with out magic.” Harry said smiling. 

Draco noticed that Theo and Blaise had no problems fitting in. Theo was currently chasing two red haired children around the back yard with Charlie Weasley and Blaise was sitting with Hermione and a small toddler blowing bubbles out of his wand.

“Well I will tell you something Harry, you work wonders here. I never thought I’d see Theo and Blaise interacting with children, ever.” Draco said as they walked closer to Blaise. Blaise stuck his tongue out at Draco.

“You say that like it’s a surprise.” Blaise said. 

“Blaise, you couldn’t handle children when you were one, remember?” Draco asked

“Those were different children. Vile vermin those children were. All that kicking, biting, and goo drooling out of every known orifice.” Blaise said cringing at the thought, “But Evan here is a completely different baby.” He said simply. 

“BUBBLES!” Evan yelled. Harry laughed and picked him up. 

“Uncle Harry come play!” The twins yelled. Harry smiled and gave the baby back to Hermione. He ran out into the lawn and started chasing the girls. When he caught one he’s pick them up, spin them, and put them down again. Draco smiled watching him from the patio. 

“Draco Malfoy, well I won’t say I was surprised when Hermione told me you were here.” Molly said coming up next to Draco. 

“Hello Mrs. Weasley.” Draco said nodding to her.

“Molly, please. He is something isn’t he?” she asked.

“I’m beginning to see that he’s full of surprises.” Draco said.

“So are you, I can tell. Mother’s intuition.” She said simply. Draco blushed under her very direct stare.

“What did you mean when you said you weren’t surprised?” Draco asked. 

“Between everything that my children have told me about yours and Harry’s past with each other, there was no way that the fates would keep you two apart.” Molly said smiling, “Just like my Ron and Hermione. They’re destined to be together. They complete each other, just like you and Harry. One can’t exist without the other.” Draco nodded, pondering Mrs. Weasley’s words as she walked away.

“So how was the tour?” Blaise asked. Theo walked up to the other side of Draco. They watched Charlie and Harry push the twins on the swings. 

“There is defiantly an attraction, at least on my part.” Draco said.

***

“So what do you think of young Malfoy?” Charlie asked.

“He seems different. I mean he let his guard down enough to tell me he misses Severus.” Harry said. 

“That’s big Harry.” Charlie said. 

***

“And how do you feel about our Mr. Potter?” Theo asked.

“He’s everything I thought he was through the letters.” Draco said smiling as Harry kissed the top of Jasmine’s head. 

***

“Do you think he can handle this?” Charlie said gesturing to the kids. 

“He really doesn’t have a choice, this is part of who I am.” Harry said. 

***

“And how do you feel about all the kids?” Theo asked.

“You know my mother was unable to conceive again after me, she always wanted a big family. And I miss the fact I could have had a little brother or a sister. No the kids don’t bother me, Teddy’s a doll. And if dating Harry means I have to come here on the weekends, then I’d rather be here then in any club.” Draco said. Blaise and Theo looked at each other and smiled. They were very happy for their friend. 

***

“Food’s ready!” Ron yelled bringing the food over to the table. Everyone came and sat at the table. Hermione went to sit down and noticed the three slytherins trying to leave with out causing a stir.

“Where do you two think you’re going?” Hermione asked.

“Well um-“ Theo said

“We did want to-“ Blaise said

“We’ll just-“ Draco started.

“What you’ll just do is sit down and eat with us. It’s customary when visitors come here around meal times we invite them to stay.” Ron said putting his arms around the three men and walking them to the table. The three boys sat down in empty seats. Draco looked around at the table. 

“All right, it’s time to play the name game.” Mrs. Weasley said. At Draco’s puzzled look Harry leaned over and whispered.

“I started the game when we first opened up the orphanage. We had so many kids coming in and out it was very disruptive, so I created a few core things that help maintain stability. One of them is the name game before every meal. We go around the table and say our name and one thing that starts with the same letter that we love.” Harry explained.

“I’ll start. I’m Molly and I love muffins.” Mrs. Weasley said.

“I’m Jasmine and I love jelly beans!” one of the twins said.

“I’m Daisy and I love dandelions.” Daisy, the other twin said.

“I’m Charlie and love Chess.” Charlie said.

“I’m Ron and I love raspberries.” 

“I’m Juno and I love June.” 

“I’m Hermione and I love hugs.” 

“I’m Blaise and I love blueberries.” 

“Evan ELEPHANTS!” 

“I’m Alex and I love apples.” 

“I’m Harry and I love hippos.”

“I’m Draco and I love Dragons.” 

“I’m George and I love games.”

“and I’m Teddy and I like T-Rex’s.” Teddy said proudly.

“Alright, dig in everyone!” Mrs. Weasley said. 

\--

“Mrs. Weasley you have a gift. I’ve never eaten so much in my life.” Theo said as they headed to the front door.

“Well it was wonderful to cook for you all. Come back anytime.” She said as she left Harry and the three guests in the living room. 

“Harry my mother will love this place. I’ll defiantly make sure to sing your praises for her.” Blaise said smiling. Harry wasn’t looking at him; he was too busy shooting nervous glances at Draco, who was doing the same as Harry looked away. Blaise noticed this, and elbowed Theo lightly. Theo looked up, Blaise nodded to the two men, and they both smiled.

“We’ll just show ourselves out. Draco, we’ll see you at your place.” Theo said as he and Blaise walked out the door. 

Then it was just Draco and Harry in the living room.

“Did you have a good time today?” Harry asked blushing in his nervous state. 

“I did.” Draco said.

“Was it everything you expected?” Harry asked looking at Draco. Draco met his gaze and smiled.

“And more.” Draco said and Harry’s face lit up like a Christmas tree. “When will I get to take you on a real date?” Draco asked

The blush returned to Harry’s face. 

“I-erm- when did you want to?” Harry asked.

“Tomorrow?” Draco asked. Harry nodded.

“That sounds perfect.” He said. Draco grabbed Harry’s hand and kissed the back of it. 

“Till tomorrow, Mr. Potter.” Draco said with a wink. He left a still speechless Harry in the living room as he left.

\--

So… why did you think? I wasn’t 100% about this chapter but it wrote itself like this no matter how many times I tried re-doing it. 

Reviews?


	4. Chapter Four

  
Author's notes: Harry has a problem, his virginity, so he sets out on search of the person to help solve said problem. Draco is on the search for a perfect man. What happens when these two meet? Read and find out  


* * *

Disclaimer: still don’t own them

ENJOY!

\-- A few hours after Draco and the boys leave the orphanage--

Harry walked into his cottage and smiled at Rhea. She hooted in greeting. 

“I had a fantastic day my dear Rhea thank you for asking.” Harry said smiling. He walked through his house out to his garden in the backyard.

So Zero was Draco Malfoy; the boy, well man now, that he has known for the better part of 12 years. He was arrogant, pompous, and self centered in school but Harry really couldn’t say that about him now. The vibe he got off of Zero was a man who was in control of his life, knew what he was looking for in a partner, and wanted to get it. He also seemed sweet, understanding, and someone Harry could trust. 

Harry would have to be dead to not admit that Draco was decent looking. Oh who was he kidding, Draco was a walking wet dream. But, obviously, Draco was experienced. Harry bit his lip as he turned on the sprinkler and pondered what he would do on their date tomorrow. 

\--

Draco, Theo, and Blaise were in Draco’s flat. They were around the pool table. Theo was setting up the next game.

“So Draco, what do you do now?” Theo asked stepping back to admire his handy work. 

“What do you mean Theo?” Draco asked chalking his cue.

“He means about Harry, your blushing virgin. How do you plan on approaching him?” Blaise asked lining up his shot to break. 

“I’m going to take it very, very slow.” Draco said. Blaise broke and Draco took his shot.

“What do you plan on doing on your date tomorrow?” Theo asked taking his shot after Draco.

“I haven’t a bloody clue.” Draco said sitting down. 

“Well the strip club is out,” Blaise said as he sunk a ball.

“Poor Harry may have an aneurism.” Theo said. Draco shook his head and took his shot.

“And the adult store is out as well.” Blaise said.

“All those vibrators, butt plugs, and handcuffs may make his poor virgin mind have a melt down.” Theo said.

“If that’s what you two do on dates then I’m very scared for whatever gender you end up marrying.” Draco said 

The banter continues until Draco had to end the game when Theo suggested a renting a hooker for the night. 

“But he could watch you practice on someone.” Theo said as they moved to the den for drinks. 

“Harry seems like the “learn by doing” type.” Blaise said draping himself across the couch. 

“True.” Theo said moving to get their drinks. 

“I think I may ask him what he wants to do. Try something different. I don’t know how to act on a date.” Draco said. 

“That’s because you don’t normally date love.” Theo said handing Draco his drink. 

“You fuck.” Blaise said. Draco looked at his friends and thought about that. 

\--later that night--

Draco was sitting on his bed with the notebook trying to think of what to write. 

/Harry are you there?/ he wrote. He sat back and waited for the response. 

\--

Harry had just gotten out of the shower and was walking back into his room when he heard the notebook vibrate. He smiled and sat down on his bed, in his towel. Grabbing a pen he responded. 

-Hey.-

/I was hoping I’d catch you before you went to sleep/

-Sleep is for the weak.-

/This is true. What are you doing?/ 

-Just got out of the shower. You?-

/Well I was just lying in bed, but now I’m lying in bed thinking of you in a towel. /

-I’m blushing.-

/You are in my head as well. /

-So what are we going to do tomorrow?-

/That’s actually why I’m writing you, do you have any clue as to what we could do? I’m drawing a blank. /

-Don’t you date?-

/As Blaise would put it, I don’t date I fuck. Most of the men I’ve been with haven’t been worth my time and energy to even consider a committed relationship. I mean sure I keep a few of them around, Theo and Blaise are prime examples, but I kept those two around because they understand me and don’t try to hassle me. They understand that I’m over my old ways and I’m ready to settle down. I’ve sowed my last wild oat is the saying I guess./

-So... I’m worth the time?-

/Yea you are. I’m beginning to see that more and more. Why I didn’t see that in school I don’t know/

-Hmm. It could have something to do with Ron’s big mouth, house rivalries, and some evil dictator threatening to take over the world.-

/Really I thought it was because I was a pompous, pig headed, self centered brat./

-I didn’t help any. I was a short tempered, irrational, skinny kid with a hero complex./

/We both had our faults. But I think we’ve grown out of them./

-I still kinda have that hero complex, hence the orphanage.-

/You do know you can’t save everyone right?/

-Ron and Hermione have been telling me that for years, I’m just saving everyone I can.-

/And what about you?/ 

-I’m not important.-

/Yes you are Harry. You need someone to take care of you once and a while./

-Really, who?-

/Well if you let me, me/

-Wow... I don’t know what to say-

/Say you’ll give me a chance to show you that you don’t have to spend your ENTIRE life helping others, you can focus on yourself once and a while./

-I’ll give you a chance Draco. You’re not the man I thought you were.-

/Good. So tomorrow?/

-Ever been to Muggle London?-

/Uh only the parts with the gay clubs. With Theo and Blaise, at night./

-Well then it’s a good thing I know my way around the other part of town. I’m going to show you muggle London. You’ll love it.-

/When should we meet?/

-Let’s say noon? Leaky Cauldron?-

/I am at your command./

-Great, you won’t be disappointed.-

/Perfect, now about this towel your wearing?/

-Good night Draco.-

/Good night Harry./

***

The entire next morning Harry was a bundle of nerves. After a quick pep talk via the floo network to Ron and Hermione, right before he left, Harry felt much better. He was dressed in jeans, a jade t-shirt, and tennis shoes. He had written Draco and told him to dress comfortable. 

“I wonder how much muggle clothes he actually owns.” Harry pondered out loud as he walked past the wards of his house to the apparition point. 

***

Draco was waiting inside the Leaky Cauldren. He was dressed in the jeans from the other day and a black button down t-shirt. Blaise has assured him that having the house elf wash them and wearing them again wasn’t a fashion no-no in the muggle world. To which Theo commented that most muggle men his age don’t even wash their pants before wearing them a second time. 

Draco was nervous. Very nervous. He’d never been this nervous ever. Not when he flew a broom the first time, had sex for the first time, hell his first threesome didn’t make him this nervous. But part of him knew that Harry wouldn’t care what happened on the date, it was the other part that kept him wondering how he was going to mess this up and scare the poor Gryffindor away. 

Just as Draco was contemplating leaving, for the thirteenth time, Harry flooed into The Leaky Cauldren. Draco looked at him and smiled. 

“You came.” He said

“What did you think I would ditch you?” Harry asked. 

“It’s a possibility.” Draco said

“Draco, I’m to honest and noble to stand anyone up.” Harry said.

“Gryffindor to the end?”

“With enough Slytherin to help me survive.” Draco smiled.

“So where to?” Draco asked.

“Diagon Alley first. We need to do an exchange for muggle money and I have to drop off Juno’s broom at Quality Quidditch Supplies to get fixed.” Harry said patting his pocket. Draco nodded and motioned for Harry to lead the way. 

\---

Draco had been through Diagon Alley numerous times through out his life, but never when he was with Harry. One may think that Harry would preen under all the attention he received but he was still shy and humble. Whenever anyone stopped to thank him on the street, when children would run up to him and ask him for his autograph, or when they ran into someone Harry knew; not once did Harry seem forced or insincere. He would graciously accept the thanks, sign every scrap of paper children put in front of him, and made everyone he talked to seem like they were the most important person in the world. 

Draco may have felt left out, if Harry didn’t make it a point to introduce, mention, or just look at Draco. It was these moments that caused Draco to get a funny feeling in the pit of his stomach, to know that Harry wanted him to know that he was just as important.

After signing an autograph book for a blonde child out side the Quidditch Quality store; Harry looked at Draco.

“I’m sorry about this. I should have known that coming here two weeks before school is due to start would cause an uproar but-“

“Harry stop. It’s nice to see how you handle the fame. Ever second I see shatters that old illusion I had of you.” Draco said stroking Harry’s cheek. Harry blushed a pretty pink, and took a step back. 

“Same with you, the Draco I thought I knew would have pushed his way into every conversation, not caring about who it was with or what we were talking about as long as he was known.” Harry said.

“Glad this is shattering both of our conceived notions of each other.” Draco said.

“Completely.” Harry agreed. He turned and continued onto Gringotts. Draco fell instep beside him and, scrounging up some courage, took Harry’s hand in his. Harry noticed, looked down, smiled, and then laced his fingers with Draco’s.

\---

After exchanging their money for Muggle money, Harry took Draco out into Muggle London. 

“Whoa, are there always so many people here?” Draco asked as they headed towards what Harry said was “The Underground”, which at first Draco thought was a club but as it turns out muggles get on this underground train and it quickly transports them from one place to another. Draco thought it was a bit silly but Harry assured him that muggles had the cleverest ways of getting around their lack of magic. When they reached the escalator Draco paused. Harry looked back at him and smiled sympathetically. 

“Come on Drake.” They had agreed that Draco’s lack of knowledge on things muggle would cause him to get enough strange looks so they changed his name to Drake while in London, “You can trust me.” Harry whispered taking Draco’s hand. Draco gave Harry a shaky smile and walked forward onto the moving escalator. Draco tightened his hold on Harry’s hand and Harry smiled, patting it. An old lady behind them smiled.

“Afraid of escalators love?” she asked. Draco looked a bit peaky so Harry nodded.

“Yes, we’re concurring our fears today. Aren’t we Drake?” Harry asked. Draco glared at him and nodded. Harry snickered.

“Good for you young man. I’m absolutely terrified of lifts. Deathtraps those things are. A small box supported by cables that could snap at any moment. No thank you.” She said as they headed down. 

Harry had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing at Draco’s face. Draco’s eyes got huge as the old lady went on and on about the dangers of lifts.

“No, you couldn’t pay me all the queen’s gold to get in one of those things. You’re a brave man.” She said patting Draco’s shoulder as they reached the bottom of the escalator. 

Once the old lady said her good-byes and left Harry felt safe enough to laugh out loud. Draco glared at him, causing Harry to simmer down a bit. 

“Oh come on Drake it wasn’t that bad.” Harry said.

“I guess your right. But I’m not going in one of those crazy lift things, no thank you.” Draco said. Harry smiled and led Draco to their next big adventure, the Tube. Harry pondred as he bought the tickets, should he mention to Draco that the tube was a long piece of metal most commonly surrounded by concrete when not at the stations. Harry smirked, no seeing Draco unraveled like this was something he enjoyed. 

\---Several hours later---

Draco and Harry fell into a booth at The Leaky Cauldron. Tom saw them and smiled. 

“A round when you get the chance Tom, I think Draco needs it.” Harry said smiling. 

“I would glare at you but I lack the energy.” Draco said. Harry snickered. “I swear Harry if I didn’t think you liked me I’d think you were trying to kill me today.”

“Whatever do you mean?” Harry asked as Tom brought them their drinks.

“You know bloody well what I mean.” Draco said. Harry continued his faade of innocence. “Lets see there was the escalator, which you forgot to mentioned moved, the tube, which you forgot to mention was completely underground, the damn lifty thingy that you assured me wasn’t what that old lady was talking about but it was, and that taxi cab ride which was worse then any broom ride I’ve ever taken, and to top it all off that disastrous Millennium Bridge.” Draco said ticking off each one of his grievances on his fingers. 

“The bridge wasn’t that bad.” Harry said.

“Yea, until that huge gust of wind came through and it felt like it was moving!” Draco said. Harry collapsed in a fit of giggles. “Laugh it up scar boy, my turns next.” Draco smirked.

“ooo I’m so scared.” Harry said drinking from his pint. Tom brought them some menu’s which Draco instantly pounced on, “Didn’t like the food Draco?” Harry asked innocently. Draco glared.

“I don’t care who McDonald is, his food is disgusting.” Draco grumbled as he ignored Harry’s snickering. 

They ordered their food and looked at each other.

“So, fears aside, did you have a good day?” Harry asked. Draco could hear the nervousness in his voice. 

“Of course I had a good day. I had a wonderful day.” Draco said smiling. Harry gave Draco a smile that took his breath away. 

“Good I’m glad.” Harry said. 

“What about you?” Draco said.

“I had a blast. I’ve only been to London a handful of times.” Harry said. 

“Didn’t you grow up muggle?” Draco asked.

“They didn’t take me anywhere. I told you they didn’t like me much.” Harry said playing with the napkin on the table. 

“You said they didn’t like magic much.” Draco reminded him

“Well the magic came with me so it was all the same.” Harry said drinking the rest of his pint. Draco looked him and decided not to pry.

“So I was thinking for our next date we could try something on the magic side.” Draco suggested. 

And that was how the following week started. Draco and Harry spent all day talking through the notebook and at night they went on a new date. Sunday it was pasta in Italy, Monday was seafood in Greece, Tuesday was a candle lit dinner on the top of a hill in the south of France, and Wednesday they spent the entire day together shopping for the upcoming school year with Alex. 

Alex and Harry waved by to Draco as he apparated away from the ice cream parlor in Diagon Alley. Harry smiled and looked at Alex, who was looking back at Harry with a serious expression. 

“Okay Alex, Ginny told me you wanted to talk. I knew you wouldn’t do it around Draco so what’s up?” Harry asked. Alex looked at Harry and started playing with the spoon in his ice cream.

“Uncle Harry… do you like Draco?” Alex asked. Harry blinked, he wasn’t sure what he was expecting but this was right out of left field.

“Uh, yea Alex I do. Why?” Harry said.

“I can see it in the way you look at each other. Juno and I have been talking, she can sense that you two are meant to be together, I see it too.” Alex said. Harry smiled. He had always known there was something special about his two oldest children.

“Is that what you wanted to talk to me about?” Harry asked. Alex shook his head, “What is it?”

“You promise you won’t be mad?” Alex asked,

“I promise.”

“I want to tell you about why I came to the home, and why I don’t think I should go to Hogwarts.” Harry sat back shocked. Alex took a deep breath and started his story.

\--

Draco was sitting at his desk contemplating his next move with Harry. He’d been taking it slow because he didn’t want to scare him off. But, if Draco was to be honest, all he could think about was kissing Harry… and they haven’t done more then hold hands. 

So as Draco was contemplating, his thoughts were interrupted by his floo. He looked up; only a handful of people had this connection. 

“Draco?” Harry called. Draco sighed.

“Yea Harry?” Draco responded.

“Can I come through?” Harry asked.

“Of course.” Draco stood up as Harry flooed through. 

“Sorry. Ron and Hermione were out and I needed someone to talk to.” Harry said. Draco walked over to him and gave him a hug. 

“What happened?” 

“After you left, Alex finally opened up to me about what happened to him.” Draco led Harry to the couch in his office. 

“What happened?” Draco asked.

“Alex is the son of Alecto Carrow. He was raised by his grandparents. They never told him who is mother was because she gave him to them when he was barely two years old, when Voldemort came back to power our fourth year. His grandparents hated what his mother had become and refused to talk about who his mother was, no one knew who the father was.

On the night Alex came to us Alecto showed up with her brother to take Alex back, she was insane. She’d been on the run since the war ended and felt that her son was the key to over-throwing the muggle world. She started torturing her parents, the screams woke Alex and he came downstairs. He noticed his grandfathers wand on the ground and did what he thought was best. He sent blue sparks into the air above the house. The aurors arrived, captured the Carrows, and sent them to Azkaban. 

But they were too late for the grandparents. Alecto had tortured them to death. So with Alex left with no one he came to the orphanage.” Harry said looking at his hands. Draco rubbed his back comfortingly. 

“Wow. That’s... wow.” Draco said. Harry nodded.

“Alex said he wanted to talk to me because he doesn’t think he should go to Hogwarts. He said he’d be a danger the school.” Harry leaned back on the couch and rubbed his face with his hands. 

“What did you tell him?” Draco asked. Harry sat up and smiled. He took Draco’s hand.

“I told him that Hogwarts teaches you many things. It teaches you to be your own person, to trust your instincts, and to know that everything you thought you knew before coming there is almost always wrong. I told him it’s not what’s in your blood, but what’s in your heart. Then I told him something that only the Ginny, Ron and Hermione know about me.” Harry paused.

Draco laced their fingers together. 

“What?” Harry sighed

“I told him that the night my parents died, when Voldemort tired to kill me, after he blasted me with the Killing Curse and it bounced back at him, a piece of his soul took home inside me.” Draco gripped his hand, “He had already created Horcurxes,” Draco gasped, “out of six other objects. His soul was so unstable it split again and went into me. That’s why I walked into the forest. He had to kill me, so I could kill him.” 

“uh-“

“That’s what Alex said. So I asked him did that tiny bit of me, the bit of pure evil, make me a bad person. He, of course, said no. So I told him that no matter what’s inside us, who are parents were or are, what matters are the choices we make for ourselves.” Harry finished. 

“Wow Harry.” Draco said.

“I could kill Alecto. Stupid bint should have just stayed away from Alex. I talked to neighbors and friends of his after he came to us to find out who Alex was, because he wasn’t talking to us. They had nothing but good things to say about him. He was happy. His grandparents were so proud of him. All he talked about was Hogwarts and what house he would be in, and Quidditch.” 

“You really do care about him.” Draco said putting a piece of Harry’s hair behind his ear. Harry looked at him and smile.

“More then I should. I always get way too involved with kids who remind me of someone I knew, or myself.” 

“Have you found a family for him?” Draco asked. Harry nodded. 

“Yea Luna and Dean came to the orphanage the same day you did. They met Alex and fell in love with him. I gave him that good bit of information after our story session. His face lit up, like he couldn’t believe someone would want him despite his past. He meets with them Friday to spend the weekend and the next week setting up his room for the holidays, and so Dean and Luna can take him to Kings Cross on the first. I’m going to miss him.” Harry said quietly. 

“Your heart is to big Harry. How did I end up with someone so caring?” Draco said.

“It was bound to happen. I only take care of others, you’ll teach me how to take care of myself.” Harry said smiling.

“This is true.” Draco said. Harry leaned against Draco’s side and Draco hugged Harry close to him, and started playing with his hair. 

“Hey Draco.” Harry said.

“Yes?” Draco asked

“Why haven’t you kissed me yet?” Harry asked. Draco looked down at him.

“I uh...” Harry sat up and looked at Draco.

“Was it something I did?” Harry asked.

“No! Never think it’s something you did Harry. It’s my fault.” Draco said sitting up and turning to face Harry on the couch, “I just didn’t want to scare you off. I dunno who I was protecting more, you or me.” Draco said.

“Why do you need protecting?” Harry asked. 

“Because this is more then helping you out, this is me wanting more then just a casual fuck. I’m ready for the real deal.” Draco said taking Harry’s hands. “I like you Harry, more then I thought I could like anyone, and that scares me.” 

Harry leans forward and kisses Draco’s lips softly, and then sits back very quickly, embarrassed. Draco blinks in shock.

“Oh crap.” Harry stands up, “I have to go.” He starts walking to the fireplace. 

“Harry wait.” Draco said getting up and following him.

“I’m sorry. That was just the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me and I don’t know what came over to me, it just felt right.” Harry said fumbling with the lid of the floo powder. Draco puts his hand on top of Harry’s and turns Harry around to face him.

“Never, ever doubt what makes you feel right. If you’re ever going to learn anything from me you have to let me know what feels right to you, and learn to do what feels right to you. I don’t want any regrets.” Draco said. Harry nodded. “Now about that kiss, is that how you kissed all of your ex’s?” Draco asked challengingly. Harry looked up at him. “Because this is a kiss.” 

Draco leaned forward and gently brushed his lips against Harry’s. Harry closed his eyes and leaned forward. Draco smiled through the kiss before pressing his lips to Harry’s. He pressed the tip of his tongue to Harry’s lips and Harry let out a tiny gasp. Draco pushed his tongue into Harry’s mouth, grabbed the back of Harry’s head, and pulled Harry closer. Harry moaned and wrapped his arms around Draco’s neck. Draco explored the inside of Harry’s mouth, stroking his tongue. Harry takes Draco’s lead and, very timidly, put his tongue into Draco’s mouth and explored it as well. 

Draco pulled back when the need to breath became dire. Harry had a goofy smile on his face and Draco had to smile back. 

“Wow.” Harry whispered.

“Yea.” 

“Is it like that all the time?” Harry asked

“No, it gets better.” Draco said. Harry opened his eyes.

“There’s more?” Harry asked.

“Yup, but that’s for the next lesson.” Draco said. Harry gave Draco a smile that made him lose his breath for a second. 

“I can’t wait.” Harry said, “But I do have to go. I have to owl off my lesson plans tomorrow to Flickwick and I guarantee there will be some conflict with another teacher so I cleared my day for it.”

“When can I see you again?” Draco asked playing with Harry’s hair.

“Mmmm write me and see how my day’s going.” Draco nodded. Harry leaned forward and Draco smiled.

“Now I can show you how you kiss goodbye to make sure the only thing the other person is thinking about is you.” Draco took Harry’s head between his hands and kissed Harry’s lips, softly but with so much emotion that Harry could do nothing but hold onto Draco’s forearms. Draco pulled back and opened the floo powder container “Good night Harry.” He whispered.

“hm? Oh yea good night.” Harry said in a daze. “Potter Cottage.” He said as he flooded away.

Draco ran a hand through his hair. 

God he couldn’t wait to see Harry again.

 

\---

TBC! What did you think?


	5. Chapter Five

  
Author's notes: Harry has a problem, his virginity, so he sets out on search of the person to help solve said problem. Draco is on the search for a perfect man. What happens when these two meet? Read and find out  


* * *

Disclaimer: Nope. Don’t own them, so very sorry.

I hope you all enjoy. 

\--

“Bye Alex.” Jasmine said hugging her ‘big brother’ while Daisy was sniffling next to her. It was the day that Harry was taking Alex to Luna and Dean’s house. The entire orphanage was standing at the doorway hugging Alex goodbye. 

“Now you be a good lad. Don’t get into any trouble, and we’ll see you soon.” Author said patting Alex’s shoulder. Alex nodded. Molly came up and collected Alex in a big hug.

“Mum Weasley, you’ll see me soon. Luna and Dean already said you all can come over for Christmas this year.” Alex said muffled in Molly’s shirt. Molly pulled away kissing his forehead. Ever since having that talk with Harry Alex had opened up a lot in his last two days here.

“No go Alex.” Evan whimpered. Alex smiled at him. 

“Be good squirt. Don’t torture Uncle George to much." George, who was holding Evan, laughed.

“Not likely but thanks for the lovely thought.” George said. The rest of the Weasleys, Hermione, and Teddy said their good-byes before taking the children to the kitchen for lunch. Alex looked up at Harry.

“Where’s Juno?” He asked. 

“I think she was waiting for everyone to leave, you know how she is. You may want to go check her room. We’ve got a bit of time.” Harry suggested. Alex nodded and ran up the stairs. Harry sighed and pulled out the notebook from his back pocket. Just as he was about to write Draco a note the doorbell rang. Harry put the notebook away, turned and answered the door.

“Hey you.” Draco said smiling. Harry grinned from ear to ear. 

“Hey. I was just about to write you. Come in.” Harry said holding the door open. 

“I know you said you were taking Alex today. Thought I’d come and tag along, maybe steal you away afterwards.” Draco said.

“Well I think I can manage that. Oh sugar.” Harry said.

“What?” Draco asked smiling at how cute Harry was.

“I have to go to Hogwarts tonight. The staff has to be there a week before the students to go over new additions to staff, rules, and anything else that comes to mind.” Harry said. 

“Oh.” Draco said looking down. Harry smiled and shook his head.

“If it were any other night I would say come with me, but my rooms are no where near ready for a guest.” Harry said. Draco smiled.

“Tomorrow?” he asked.

“Yes. Defiantly.” Harry said. He looked at his watch, “I better go see what’s taking Alex so long.” Draco leaned forward and kissed Harry gently on the lips.

“I’ll write you later. Have fun dropping Alex off.” Draco said turning and leaving. Harry smiled and shook his head. 

“Malfoy’s.” he muttered and went upstairs. He walked down the hallway to the door with the constellation Lynx on it and noticed it was slightly opened. Harry paused before knocking.

“- I don’t want you to go.” Juno said. Harry was surprised to hear that her voice sounded like wind chimes.

“Juno I have to. I’m too old for this place. I need to go and learn more so I can protect you better.” Alex said. 

“No one understands me the way you do.” Juno said. Harry heard the bed creak as someone moved closer.

“Try talking to Harry. He’s more understanding then you think. Don’t look at me like that. He’s only strict because he knows that at Hogwarts there will be adults who are worse then him. He just doesn’t want us blindsided by it.” Alex said. 

“What if I don’t get into Hogwarts like you? What if I never see you again?” Juno whispered.

“You will get into Hogwarts, you are the most powerful creature I know, and we know Harry Potter so that’s saying something. And you will see me again. We’ll be in the same house in two years, both will be on the Quidditch Team in three, and we’ll figure out the rest after that.” Alex reassured her.

“Should I tell him?” Juno asked.

“Harry? I think so. He’ll understand. You can’t carry this secret around forever. And the sooner Harry knows the sooner Hogwarts will be ready for you.” 

“All right.” 

“I have something for you.” There was rustling of clothes, “here open it. It belonged to my Grandmother, and I want you to have it. So you’ll always remember me.” 

Juno gasped “Alex it’s beautiful.” 

Harry knocked on the door. 

“Knock, Knock.” He said as he opened the door. Alex was helping Juno put on the pink sapphire necklace. “That’s a very pretty necklace Juno.”

“Thanks Harry.” Juno said quietly. Harry frowned; guess she wasn’t ready to talk to him quite yet. 

“Well I had better get Alex to Luna and Dean.” Harry said walking to the door. In the mirror by the door he saw Alex and Juno put their palms together and then saw Juno give Alex a hug. Alex hugged her back and smiled.

“See you soon.” He whispered, petting her hair. She nodded and Alex turned to leave. 

Harry smiled at Juno.

“If you need me, Molly has a way of getting in contact with me.” Harry said. Juno blinked and smiled at Harry.

\--

Harry waved to Alex as he dropped him off at Luna and Dean’s place. Harry smiled. Luna had done well for herself. She had taken over the Quibbler after she graduated and Dean had gotten himself a job at a wizard primary school as an art teacher. They had a small house on the outskirts of in a Wizarding community outside of Stoatshead Hill. Harry was proud of his two friends. 

As he walked to the apparition point he wondered if he could ever have a content life. Just him, Draco, and Teddy living in his cottage. Harry shook his head.

/I don’t know what bothers me more. The fact I’m thinking that far ahead or that Draco is the star in that fantasy. / was his thought before he thought of the apparition point outside of Hogwarts. 

\--

Draco was lazily building a card house in his living room when Theo and Blaise walked it.

“Ever heard of knocking?” Draco asked.

“Not when we know you’re home.” Blaise said sitting next to Draco.

“And why are you home? Shouldn’t you be with Harry?” Theo asked sitting on the other side of Draco. Draco nodded to the notebook on the side table.

“He is at Hogwarts and at this moment he is trying to get his books to go on the bookshelves in alphabetical order.” Draco said placing a card on his house.

“How are things going with the young stud?” Blaise asked.

“Yes have you progressed and further?” Theo added. Draco’s card house fell to the table and he put his head in his hands.

“I’m at a wall guys. I don’t know how to proceed. I’ve kissed him on Wednesday… then Thursday… and then this morning when I stopped by the Orphanage to see if he wanted me to come with him to drop off Alex. I really, really enjoy kissing him, but I don’t know how to go to the next level. Do we go dirty talk, or hand jobs, or skip it all and go to blow jobs?” Draco asked, looking at his friends for advice.

“NOT BLOW JOBS!” Both of the men shouted. 

“You have a very gifted mouth; poor Harry wouldn’t know what to do with himself.” Blaise said.

“Blaise is right. No you need to take it slow. Dirty talk first and go from there.” Theo said.

“But how? He’s there and I’m here.” Draco said. The three men sat pondering.

“Have you asked him what his fantasies are?” Theo asked suddenly

“No… figured I’d save that for when, if we ever, got to sex.” Draco said. Theo grinned.

“I have an idea.” Theo said.

\--

Harry sat on his bed. He surveyed his private quarters. 

When he realized he was getting the job as DADA teacher he didn’t know if he could handle living in a small room like Lupin did. Until he found out that each staff member got to design their rooms, and the lay out of it, any way they chose. So his classroom was in the middle, set up similar to how Remus had his set up, his office was to the right, simple and comfortable combining the blacks of Slytherin with a deep burgundy red of Gryiffndor, and then his private quarters were to the left, set up behind a picture of a snake sitting on the shoulder of a griffin. 

He was proud of the rooms he’d kept all these years. It was spacious and simple. He had a fireplace, two very comfortable chairs and a leather couch that made you feel like you were on a cloud in front of it, his desk was on a wall behind that, the wall next to and in front of his desk were covered with knick-knacks and books, his bed was literally one step up from the rest of the room to where he had an excellent view of the entire bedroom, and his bathroom was off to the left of his bed. 

Harry fell back onto his soft bed and sighed in content. He was at his second home. The only thing that was missing was-

Harry’s thought were interrupted by the vibrating of the notebook. Harry smiled and moved to sit with his back against the pillows. He opened the notebook.

/Hi Harry. /

-Hi you. I was just thinking about you.-

/Only good thoughts I hope. /

-Very good thoughts. I finished setting up my room, my classroom, and my office today. You can come over tomorrow and we could chase the snitch for old times sake.-

/Sounds fabulous Harry. I’ll be there at noon. /

-Perfect. So how was your day?-

/Boring. I had nothing to do. /

-I’m sorry.-

/Don’t be. I’m horrible when it comes to entertaining me. So I have to apologize. /

-For what?-

/I’m being a terrible teacher. Here I am wining and dining you when what I should be doing is finding out what you want. What your fantasies are? What do you crave most sexually? /

-…-

/Harry? Breath. /

-I- I am. I just, have never been asked that before. What I wanted. The girls I’ve been with always just assumed what I wanted and did it with out asking.-

/And I think it’s safe to say that was the reason they failed so miserably. /

-Yea you could say that.-

/Well, what are your fantasies? /

-I don’t know. I mean I’m so limited I just never took the time to think about that stuff.-

/Well have you had any naughty dreams? Maybe we can get something off of those. /

-Well there is this one I’ve been having since you kissed me.- 

/Do share. It’ll help me. /

-Ok. We’re in my rooms here, there’s a fire going. We’re sitting on the floor and you’re feeding me strawberries. You keep smudging the chocolate on my face and kissing it off, until you finally let me get it in my mouth. Then you kiss me and take half the strawberry with it. You lay me back on the couch and go to unbutton my shirt and then I wake up. Pitiful right? What kind of 23 year old man thinks like that.-

/Harry, you’re not that experienced. It’s only natural to start off your dreams are as sweet as you are. Give it time. But don’t worry I can work with that. You want to pick up where the dream left off? /

-How? You’re there I’m here.-

/Which is a good thing cause I don’t think I could control myself if I was there with you. But I have a way around that. It’s a spell I found, well that Theo found. He says its fail safe and is guaranteed to work. /

-What is it?-

/First get comfortable. Lay back on the bed. /

-Ok. Now what.-

/I’m going to write the numbers 1,2,3 and when I get to three say this phrase “Audite Mihi, Sentio Mihi, Audite Vos. Sentio Vos.” It means “Hear me, feel me, Hear you, feel you.” It should let us do this with out having to write. Before we start you’re going to need to tell me everything you feel and are doing. This spell only works when details are given./

-Ok.-

/1…2…3/

“Can you hear me?” Draco asked.

“Yes.” Harry said, “It’s like you’re right next to me.” 

“Perfect. Now can you feel this?” Draco ran a hand through his hair. Harry shivered.

“Yes I felt that. This spell is amazing Draco.”

“Thank you, I’ll give Theo your praise if it works. Ok Harry now I want you to think about that dream. What do you want to happen next?”

“I want you to unbutton my shirt while I unbutton yours.” 

“Let’s get rid of these shirts now.” 

“Draco I feel you unbuttoning the same buttons I am.” 

"That’s the idea Harry."

"What now Draco?" 

"Now I want you to lay back and tell me everything you're feeling."

"I feel... fingers trailing across my chest and down my arms. They feel nice. Oh! I feel fingers on my nipples, pinching them. That feels really good. I want to try it."

"I'm not stopping you. Oh! Hey now. Not so rough."

"Sorry Draco."

"It's ok Harry. Now what do you feel?"

"I feel a hand... going down my stomach. It stops at my pants. Should I take them off?"

"mmm That may help in the long run."

"I hear the smirk in your voice." 

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"My pants are off."

"So are mine. Now what do you feel?"

"I feel... something on my hip. Trailing across my lower abs. I'm shivering it feels... good."

"Mhm what now?"

"I feel fingers on my thighs, now the inside of my thighs..."

"Spread your legs."

"They're going up my thighs and heading towards my... my..."

"You can say cock, prick, dick, or penis whatever makes you feel comfortable."

"None of those make me feel comfortable, but I have to get over that. They're heading towards my cock."

"Harry, how hard are you?"

"I'm hard."

"How does it feel?"

"It feels like I want something to touch it. But not so hard I'd..."

"Orgasm?"

"Right that, right away."

"Gosh you're too adorable for words. When I’m done with you, You'll be begging me to touch that hard cock and make you cum all over the place."

"Mhm Draco that went straight to... my cock...when you said that."

"So we know you like dirty talk. What do you feel now?"

"I feel... something warm... and nice... closing around my cock."

"Mhm."

"It's... oh god Draco it's moving. Oh god it feels so good."

"You like that Harry?"

"Yea Draco I do."

"Do you want to help it?"

"Yes Draco."

"Then by all mean go ahe- oh god that feels good."

"You feel it- uh- too?"

"Yea I- mmm - do."

"Oh god Draco the two hands on it... I don't know... how long... I'll last..."

"Me either Harry. I wish you were here. I want to feel you in person, not just the shadow of you."

"Me too Draco. I want to see your face while I do this."

"Oh god Harry I'm close."

"Me too. So close Draco."

"Harry I'm-"

"Oh god!"

There was silence between the two men. They could hear each other panting and trying to catch their breaths. 

"Draco?" Harry said aloud. When he didn't get a response he grabbed the notebook.

-Draco?-

/Yea the spell wore off. How was it?/

-Amazing. I'm only sorry I didn't last long.- 

/It's perfectly fine./

-That was… wow-

/And just imagine. It gets better the more experienced you are. Because your dirty talk evolves./

-I don’t know if I could handle more.-

/Trust me, you can/

-I’m exhausted now. I’m going to turn in. Write me tomorrow?-

/I’ll write you before I come. Noon right?/

-Yup.-

/Good night Harry. /

-Night Draco.-

\--

The next morning Harry woke up refreshed and well rested. In fact he hadn’t had a sleep like that in a long time. He smiled and thought of last night. He really needed to work on his dirty talk if he was going to get anywhere with Draco. He needed someone to talk to, someone he could talk to about Draco. Harry smiled as he got an idea and jumped out of bed. After quickly getting dressed he made his way to the Great Hall.

Flitwick had implemented a policy that all staff must attend two meals a day. Harry chose Breakfast and Dinner because it was very likely that he would choose to stay in the classroom at lunch grading papers or to be available for any questions the children may have. So he walked into the Great Hall and smiled at the staff. 

Pretty much everyone had been replaced since Harry graduated. When he returned to teach the only ones that were left were Slughorn, Hagrid, Sprout, and Trelawney. Trelawney left a year after Harry returned, followed by Hagrid, Sprout left last year at the end of the term, with a tearful good-bye from the Hufflepuffs. Then Harry came back yesterday to find out that Slughorn had resigned again. So, save from Flitwick, there were no teachers left from when Harry was in school. He looked down the line of teachers. 

McGonagall was replaced shortly after the war. Her replacement was Professor Camilla. She was a nice enough teacher, with a friendly smile. But her eyes gave off the air of someone who you didn’t want to mess with. 

Professor Binns was finally put to rest right after the war. So they hired Penelope Weasley to be the History of Magic Teacher. Penelope had married Percy after the war, that same year Flitwick came to her and requested that she join the staff. 

Professors Sinstra, Trewlany, and Vector had been replaced by Rune, Bane and Firenze. After the war Hagrid had helped Flitwick repair the animosity between the centaurs and Hogwarts. All it took was a solemn oath that Hagrid would FOREVER keep Gwarp out of the forest and they would work in harmony with the school. So when three positions opened that had aspects the centaurs could help with Flitwick offered it to them first. Bane took over the Astronomy classes, Firenze continued teaching Divination, and Rune took over the Arithmacy class.

Charms class was still being taught by Professor Flitwick. And Harry had never met the Ancient Runes or the Muggle Studies teachers but Hermione assured him that neither of them was ever taught by goblins. Well, a goblin by the name Runsbar was teaching Ancient Runes, and he seemed to be more wizard friendly then most goblins he’d met. The Muggle Studies Teacher was now Professor Amelia Goodwin. She was a wizard from America, had been here for 3 years and still giggled like a school girl when Harry talked to her with his accent. 

The last three additions were new this year. The Care of Magical Creatures class had been combined with Harry’s Defense class, because many of the animals covered in CoMC was also covered in DADA, until this year that is. 

Charlie Weasley had accepted the job of Care of Magical Creatures Teacher, much to Harry’s surprise. Charlie kept it a secret up until yesterday. Harry was just glad he had someone to talk to. 

The new Potions Teacher was a woman by the name Alena Lurette. She was, well she was beautiful is the only way to put it. She kept with the typical potions masters look, black hair, black robes, but her eyes were kind and she always had a smile. Yet Harry had a feeling he’d hear many students complaining about how many points she took. 

The one new addition that surprised no one was the Herbology teacher. Neville Longbottom replaced Professor Sprout seamlessly. Harry wasn’t surprised. He knew that Herbology was the man's calling.

Harry walked up to the table and took his seat between Charlie and Neville. 

“Hey Harry. You look happy.” Neville said taking a sip of his coffee.

“I am Nev. I really am.”

“Who’s the lucky person?” Neville asked.

“You’ll meet them today. They’re coming to play Quidditch and I’ll bring them here for lunch.” Harry said. Neville smiled before his attention was grabbed by Professor Lurette. 

“Ready to be seen by the public Harry?” Charlie said.

“Yes. I realized last night that I’m too happy to give two sods what the public thinks of me. I just need to make sure Draco is ok with it.”

“Mm Daddy Dearest may not enjoy it.” 

“Which is stupid. Anyone with half a mind for politics would know that aligning yourself with the most powerful person in Wizarding history, still alive at the time, is a smart move.” Harry said. Charlie laughed, “I have a favor to ask. After breakfast.” Charlie nodded and they both settled into their breakfast.

\---

Harry had settled himself on Charlie’s couch and sighed. Hagrid’s cottage had really changed in the short time Charlie had been in it. The overly large furniture was replaced by normal sized, and very comfortable, pieces that gave the cottage the look of being haphazardly decorated but still meld together cohesively. The animal skins and dead animals where replaces by posters of Quidditch teams and Dragons. Harry was very impressed at what Charlie had accomplished with limited time.

“I have no idea what I’m doing here Charlie. I know I want to take the next step with him but I have no idea what I like, what I don’t like, or what I might like. I’ve read books and got nothing, and I refuse to go into this thing with no knowledge of what I’m getting into.” Harry said.

“Which is normal for you?” Charlie asked.

“This is different, or at least it feels different. All the other times I had a general idea of what was to be expected. Now, I got nothing.” Harry said throwing his head back over the back of the couch.

“I have something that may help you.” Charlie said walking to his book shelf. After finding the right book he took it out and gave it to Harry.

“ ‘A Wizards Guide to Gay Sex. Know what’s going to happen to your wand before you stir someone’s cauldron with it.’ You’re serious?”

“My dad gave it to me when I came out to them after Bill’s wedding. It’s actually a good book and it goes through all the steps you normally go through before having sex and what to expect when that time comes. Read it, learn it, and that way you won’t be surprised.” Charlie said. Harry beamed at him.

“Thanks Charlie. If you weren’t like a brother to me, I’d kiss you.” 

“That and I’d rather not have an angry Malfoy out for my blood.” Charlie said.

“I got a couple of hours before Draco shows up. I’m going to the pitch to read. Bye Charlie.” Harry said running out the door. Charlie waved after him.

\--

Draco walked through the familiar iron gates of his old school. It felt weird being here again, but a good kind of weird. He looked towards the pitch and saw a lone figure flying in circles. He clutched his Nimbus 2001 in his hand and headed towards Harry.

\--

Harry was laying on his broom flying in lazy circles. He had read Charlie’s book over and over and over again until he got a fairly good idea of what he wanted to do with Draco next. 

“You look lost.” Draco said coming up next to him.

“Not lost, just thinking.” Harry said sitting up.

“About?” Draco asked circling around Harry.

“You.” Harry said turning in a circle on his broom.

“Really?” Draco stopped spinning. Harry moved his broom closer to Draco till he was right next to him, leg to leg, “What about?” Draco asked, unconsciously licking his lips.

“Well this for start.” Harry leaned forward and, remembering what Draco had done and what Harry had read, kissed Draco softly. He maintained balance with one hand and brought the other up to cup the back of Draco’s head and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss.

Draco gasped and grabbed onto Harry’s shoulder, returning the kiss with enthusiasm, when Harry took the opening and started exploring Draco’s mouth with his tongue. There was no battle for dominance in this kiss. Just gentle exploring of the other person’s mouth. There was no demand, just gentle passion hidden in the kiss.

Harry pulled back and smiled at Draco, who had a very goofy look on his normally smug face. 

“Wow.” Draco said.

“How was that?” 

“Blaise and Theo were right.” Draco said.

“Huh?” 

“You do learn by doing.” Harry laughed and Draco joined in. Harry nodded towards the stands and they both flew down to one. Harry put his broom on the second bleacher and sat down next to it. Draco followed suit and sat next to Harry.

“So, your whole learns by doing theory?” Harry asked.

“Yes?” Draco asked.

“Can we continue?” Harry asked.

“You do realize there is more to life then sex, not much but there is more.” Draco said smirking.

“Ah yes, but not many people have a blonde Adonis ready for them to test their most perverted thoughts on.” Harry said smiling. Draco leaned forward and kissed Harry again, halting the conversation for the moment. 

The continued kissing much like they had in the air. Draco then pulled back to pull Harry up and off the bleacher. He brought him down to the stone bottom where he transfigured a pillow out of a rock he found. Draco lay down and patted the space next to him. Harry quickly occupied that space and they continued to kiss.

Draco pushed gently on Harry’s shoulder to get him to lie down completely, and Harry complied. Draco took his hand to Harry’s waist and put it under his shirt. Harry put his hands in Draco’s hair as Draco brought the hand up to gently pinch one of Harry’s nipples. Draco’s mouth left Harry’s but quickly went to a spot behind Harry’s ear that made Harry shiver. 

Having teased Harry’s nipples enough, the hand traveled back down Harry’s stomach and then to his jeans. Draco pulled back to look into Harry’s eyes.

“I’m not ready for all the way, but I’d settle for a live performance of last night.” Harry panted. Draco smiled and kissed Harry’s nose as he undid the button and zipper of Harry’s pants. Draco was surprised to see that Harry wore nothing underneath and his hard cock was waiting for him, nothing in the way. Harry shivered as the air hit his throbbing member, and Draco remembered why they were there. 

Draco started to kiss Harry’s mouth and Harry returned the kiss with enthusiasm. Draco had closed around Harry’s prick and Harry moaned into Draco’s mouth. Draco started to stroke Harry’s cock, rolling his hand over the head and keeping smooth and steady stroke up and down the length. Harry broke the kiss to throw his head back and moan. Draco lay there and watched Harry moan while he jacked him off. 

Harry reveled in the feeling before realizing that Draco needed to be taken care of . He concentrated on gathering his wits enough to take his hand and move it towards Draco’s zipper on his trousers. 

Just as Draco thought this would be one sided he suddenly felt the button and this zipper of his trousers open and a warm hand enclose his hard cock. He moaned and looked at Harry who was looking at Draco like a cat who just caught a canary. 

They both lay on their side and continued to stroke and kiss each other. Draco would show Harry a different way to roll his hand down the shaft and Harry would copy the move and make Draco’s eyes roll back into his head. 

Pretty soon they both were panting and moaning.

“Draco-“ Harry moaned. 

“Yes Harry.” Draco groaned.

“So close. God” Harry gasped out.

“Kiss me Harry.” Harry obliged him and they stroked each other to completion. Moaning loudly into each others mouths as they reached their orgasms, they then fell onto the pillow panting and showering the other’s face with kisses. 

After about 5 minutes they regained their breath, Harry smiled at Draco.

“How was that?” he asked.

“Need you ask that question?” Draco asked.

“Pat my ego.” Harry said. Draco scoffed.

“For a first timer that was the best hand job I’ve ever gotten in my life. Happy?” Draco asked.

“Mmm very.” Harry said leaning forward and kissing Draco. He sat up and patted Draco’s leg, “Come on lunch time. I told Neville I’d be there and he wants to meet you.” He said standing up and putting himself back into his jeans.

“Meet me?” Draco asked following Harry’s lead.

“Ok meet the person that has me so smiley is more like it, but in the end it’s you so really he’s meeting you.” Harry said. Draco shook his head.

“What if it gets out about us?” Draco asked. He had come to terms with the fact that he was falling for Harry Potter. And while that may be hard for some people, like his father, he didn’t care as long as Harry didn’t care.

Harry kissed Draco and grabbed his broom.

“I just gave, and received, and amazing hand job in the middle of a Quidditch stand, in broad daylight, on a weekend where anyone could come and spot us. I could give a witches teat, who sees us or what they think.” Harry said. Draco smiled and took his hand as they walked to the edge of the stand. 

“Race you to the front doors?” Draco asked.

“You’re on.” They mounted their brooms and took off to the front doors of the school.

As they flew away a familiar looking blonde haired reporter moved from the cover of the trees.

“My, my… isn’t this interesting.” She said smiling devilishly. She had a letter to write. 

\---

TBC.


	6. Chapter Six

  
Author's notes: Harry has a problem, his virginity, so he sets out on search of the person to help solve said problem. Draco is on the search for a perfect man. What happens when these two meet? Read and find out  


* * *

I checked, I still don’t own them! Damn the luck.

Now this chapter will be different. It won’t be featuring just our favorite couple, but one other couple as well ^_^. Don’t worry you won’t be disappointed. Enjoy the smuttyness!

I’ll be putting in a *warning* right before the bits that may offend people. ^_^

~Parselmouth~

\--

Chapter Six

\--

Blaise wandered down the familiar path from Hogsmede towards Hogwarts. He knew that Draco had come here today to visit Harry, and while the blonde hadn’t told him to come… he hadn’t told him NOT to come either. So Blaise took that as an unofficial invitation to see how Draco was progressing with Harry on their old stomping grounds. 

He decided to take the long tour around the castle, walking past Hagrid’s old hut. There was smoke coming from the chimney so the half giant must still be in there. Blaise headed past the Quidditch stadium and was coming up on the green houses when he spotted something that made him stop.

A fine specimen of a man had just stood up and pulled off his shirt. Now Blaise was in a button down shirt and khaki pants but he wasn’t freezing… then again it wasn’t sweltering outside either. But judging by the beads of sweat trailing down the man’s back, said man must be very hot. Blaise had to bite back a moan when the man took some water from the bucket in front of him and poured it down his front and his back. 

Blaise being, well, a hot blooded male, decided to introduce himself to the man. He fixed his shirt and walked over.

\--

Neville sat down on the bench next to the water spout outside of Green house 7. He was busy preparing all the greenhouses for next week and had finished almost all the green houses, except 1, 3, and 6. But those had the more delicate plants in them so he could leave them for later on. 

Neville lifted a bag of dirt he was going to move to his private green house when he heard a twig snap behind him. He spun around, the dirt bag ripped open, and dirt covered his entire front. He blinked and looked at the person who was walking towards him. 

Maybe person was an understatement. This man in front of him was nothing if not perfect. His skin was the color of coffee with crème in it; his eyes were a piercing blue, he was tall, well built, and was currently giving Neville a smile that made his stomach flip and the blood rush to a part of his body Neville had almost forgotten existed. There was something about him Neville couldn’t place, like he had seen them before.

At the same time Neville was admiring Blaise, Blaise was admiring Neville. He recognized him when Neville turned around, but gone was the pudgy clumsy boy and in his place was this drool worthy man. 

Neville had shot up since the last time Blaise saw him. He wasn’t a giant by any definition of the word, but he was a solid 6 feet; and by the looks of him he was defiantly solid muscle. Blaise watched as Neville shook dirt from his hair.

“Here let me help you with that.” Blaise offered. Neville blinked, he recognized the voice. That was Blaise Zanbini. Neville gulped and nodded. Blaise took out his wand and with a quick flick he put all the dirt back into the bag and sealed it up tight.

“Th-thanks, Blaise right?” Neville asked. Blaise nodded, “I’m…”

“Neville Longbottom. I remember you.” Blaise said smiling. Neville blushed, “would you like some help?” 

Neville was having difficulties thinking at the moment so he just nodded. Blaise picked up a bag and gestured for Neville to lead the way. As Neville walked past Blaise took the opportunity to admire the man’s ass in those jeans. It was a sin to cover a bum like that up with a robe.

Neville lead Blaise to the 8th greenhouse.

“I’ve never been back here before.” Blaise said.

“That’s because it’s new. Headmaster Flitwick had it built for me when I accepted the job. I’ve been experimenting with different plant make ups since graduation. My goal is to create different hybrids of plants to help bring back plants that have gone extinct or are near extinction.” Neville said holding the door open for Blaise.

“Sounds interest- whoa.” Blaise said looking around. There were wall to wall plants, not just green plants but there were plants of every color of the rainbow. Blaise was stunned.

“Yea I know it’s a lot to take in. These are my babies.” Neville said putting his bag of dirt down. Blaise followed his example and began wandering down the aisle. 

~Where’s your Gryffindor courage? ~ Neville nodded to himself and followed Blaise. 

“What’s this one?” Blaise asked pointing to a polka dotted lily like plant. 

“That’s a polka lily, my own creation. I haven’t thought of a better name yet; only because it doesn’t give off a scent. I name all my flowers after the scents they give off.” Neville said. They continued wandering down the aisle; Neville continued showing Blaise what he had been up to the past several years. They came to the last plant in the row.

“What’s this one called?” Blaise asked pointing to a rather unimpressive looking brown pod. Neville smiled.

“Shy Blossom. Watch this.” Neville took his finger and gently caressed the top of the pod. The pod then opened and exposed a beautiful pink, lavender, and baby blue blossom. “You have to coax her open. Her smell is intoxicating. It’s kind of like that love potion Slughorn taught us about, when you smell her scent you smell the things you’re most attracted too. Except you don’t fall in love with the first person you see after you smell it. It just...” Neville trailed off.

“It what?” Blaise asked. 

“It lowers your inhibitions so you would do things you normally wouldn’t if you were to shy to do them at first, hence the name. She’s the reason I took this job. If it wasn’t for her I’d have turned Flitwick down.” Neville said smiling.

“I don’t smell anything.” Blaise said. Neville held up a finger and then stroked the underside one of the petals. Blaise inhaled.

“What do you smell?” Neville asked grabbing a note book. 

“I smell… honey suckles, lilac, and… roasted marshmallows.” Blaise said smiling looking at Neville. He had noticed those smells around the boy when he walked past him earlier. He only hoped Neville felt the same. “What do you smell?” Blaise asked. Neville blushed.

“The same thing I always smell. Leather, ocean water and coconut.” Neville said looking at Blaise. 

Blaise smiled and took a step towards the still shy gardener. Neville placed the notebook on the table and looked at the Italian man walking towards him. Blaise reached Neville and took his face in his hands and kissed Neville’s lips softly. Neville let out a tiny moan and Blaise crushed his lips to Neville, deepening the kiss. Neville put his arms around Blaise’s shoulders and pulled Blaise to him. 

Blaise groaned deep in his throat as he felt their bodies crash together. He put his hands around Neville’s waist, feeling his slightly defined hips and pulling them towards him. 

Neville pulled away gasping for breath as Blaise attacked his neck. 

“Blaise.” Neville whispered.

“Yes Neville?” Blaise asked sucking on a particularly sensitive spot behind Neville’s left ear.

“We- I- Lunch will be soon and I have to be there.” Neville said, though as he said it he couldn’t really think of a logical reason why Blaise should stop doing what he’s doing with his mouth.

“Mmm I could think of something else I could have for lunch.” Blaise said. Neville looked at him and got a funny feeling at the look in Blaise’s eyes, a look that told Neville that Blaise wanted to have him for lunch. 

“I’m not that kinda guy Blaise. I don’t do hook ups. It’s all or nothing with me.” Neville said.

“I know.” Blaise kissed Neville’s chin, “I got that vibe off of you,” kiss to the right corner of the mouth, “I don’t want to use you and throw you away,” kiss to the left corner of the mouth, “I just want to help you with that problem that’s poking my hip,” kiss to the nose, “we can work out the details over dinner tonight.” Blaise finished pulling back.

Neville had his eyes closed and his mouth slightly opened. 

“What do you want to do?” Neville whispered, both dreading and anticipating the answer.

“I want to make you orgasm, with nothing more then my mouth, and I swear I won’t go below your waist.” Blaise said trailing a finger across the top of Neville’s jeans. Neville shivered and nodded. Blaise smiled and pulled Neville down to the floor of the greenhouse. 

Blaise gently pushed Neville down onto the floor and moved to hover above him, supporting his weight on one arm. Neville smiled nervously up at him, Blaise returned the smile with one of his own; one that made Neville’s stomach feel like it was dropping to his toes. 

Blaise moved down and kissed Neville again, gently at first. Neville sighed and Blaise took his tongue and started exploring the inside of Neville’s mouth. He moaned and pressed his body to Neville’s, turning them to so they lay on their sides. He broke the kiss only to start kissing Neville’s neck.

“Oh god Blaise.” Neville moaned.

“You taste like Honeysuckles.” Blaise groaned. His hand trailed down to Neville’s nipples and began to play with one. 

“Talk to me Blaise.” Neville panted. Blaise smirked

“Oh you want dirty talk?” Neville nodded, “You want me to tell you what I want to do to you?” Neville nodded enthusiastically. Blaise kissed him again, this time rougher with a more passion. 

After a few more minutes of good snogging; Blaise pulled away and kissed his way down Neville’s neck to his chest where he took one of his nipples into his mouth. Neville moaned and looked down at Blaise. Blaise looked up and smiled. He trailed his fingertips of one hand across Neville’s chest while the other one set about worrying the other nipple that Blaise’s mouth just vacated.

“I knew there was something about you in school Neville. I missed the final battle because of my family’s neutrality but I heard stories. How you bravely cut the head of Nagini off when you could have died, how you took more then your fair share of abuse from the Carrows, and how you did it all for the good of the school.” Blaise said. Neville arched to the touch so Blaise continued. 

“When I saw you earlier I needed to meet you, to talk to you, and when I found out who you were… well that was just an added bonus. I want you so bad Neville, but I won’t rush you. I will show you that you can be loved, that you disserve love.” Neville bit his lip and held back a groan.

“But when we do fuck, which we won’t do until after I make love to you, I am going to show you how intense fucking can be. I am going to turn your world upside down. We will fuck anywhere and everywhere we can. I am going to make you come so hard you’re going to see stars and not be able to walk well for a week.”

“Yes” Neville whispered. 

“You want me to fuck you Neville?” Blaise asked licking around one of Neville’s teased nipples. 

“Yes.” Neville panted.

“Do you want me to throw you over that table, pull your pants down, and fuck you until you’re screaming my name?”

“Oh god yes.” Neville arched his back.

“Are you close Neville?” Blaise asked.

“So close Blaise. Make me come.” Neville moaned. 

“Come for me Neville.” Blaise then pinched one of the nipples while he bit the other.

“Oh god Blaise!” Neville screamed. Blaise smiled and moved up Neville’s body to kiss his lips. Neville looked up at him panting, but smiling.

“You are full of surprises Neville Longbottom.” Blaise said. Off in the distance the lunch bell rang. 

“I could say the same to you.” Neville said sitting up. Blaise smiled, “Do you want to come to lunch?” Neville asked.

“I was going to meet with Draco and Harry, but now I can’t.” Blaise said, and Neville had to fight hard not to look completely crestfallen, but Blaise lifted Neville’s face to his, “I have to get ready for tonight.” He kissed Neville’s nose. Neville smiled a smile that Blaise felt in his chest. “I’ll pick you up at 7?” Neville nodded and moved to get up. 

As Neville was brushing off his body and putting his shirt back on, Blaise couldn’t help but stare and smile. Neville looked at him as he pulled the shirt on and let out a small, soft laugh.

“What’s so funny?” Blaise asked

“This.” Neville walked over and brushed dirt off of Blaise’s face with his thumb, “Whatever will anyone say if they see that?” 

Blaise took the thumb and put it into his mouth, sucking on it slightly. Neville moaned.

“Whatever they say I would simply answer, ‘A little dirt never hurt.” Blaise said smirking. Neville smiled and, hand still in Blaise’s, turned to walk out of the Greenhouse and to lunch.

\---

Sitting in lunch Draco couldn’t help but touch Harry every chance he got. Be it a hand across his thigh, pretending to brush something out of Harry’s head, even getting very close to whisper very dirty things that made the brunette not only blush; but shiver with desire. 

Neville had arrived shortly after Harry and Draco. Harry had commented that Neville looked fairly tired, but still managed to look full of energy. Lunch had started so Neville hadn’t had chance to comment on it yet. 

“So Neville, how’s life in Greenhouse 8?” Harry asked. Neville was sitting next to Draco.

“Good. All my experiments are going along great.” Neville said.

“Is that why you’re so a glow?” Draco asked. 

“Uh- that’s not the only reason. I- er- have a date tonight.” Neville said.

“Who is it?” Harry asked intrigued. 

“You know him, but I don’t want to jinx anything.” Neville added. Harry nodded, understanding completely. Draco, however, had a fairly good idea who it was. When Neville leaned across him slightly to get another sandwich, Draco got a good whiff of whatever Neville was wearing. Draco smirked and pretended to drop his fork so he could lean closer to Neville.

“Tell Blaise I say ‘Good Choice’.” Draco said with a smile. Neville got stiff and looked at Draco, “Your secret’s safe with me. I bought Blaise the cologne he wears; it’s magically designed to create a scent unique to the person it’s sprayed on. It retains their smell even when it comes in contact when another person.”

“It just happened. One of my flowers lowers inhibitions and…” Neville stopped when Draco put his hand on Neville’s arm.

“No explanations needed, like I said, good choice. Maybe you can restore some faith in healthy relationships that his mothers dismal track record made him lose.” Draco said. Neville nodded and went back to his food.

\--

After lunch Harry took Draco to his rooms to give him a tour.

“So this is the classroom.” Harry said walking though the door. Draco looked around. 

“Modeled it after Lupin I see.” Draco said.

“Yea… he was the best teacher… next to Moody. Even if Moody was a bit…”

“Insane?” Draco provided.

“I was going to say eccentric but insane works too.” Harry said with a smile. Draco looked around the classroom. To Harry it looked like Draco was remember things that had happened in this classroom, but in reality Draco was making a list of everything he could do to Harry in this room in the course of one hour. 

Just as Draco was picturing Harry riding his cock in the middle of the floor Harry cleared his throat. 

“I’m sorry what?” Draco asked, Harry smiled.

“I said, over there is my office and through that portrait is my rooms. Do you want to come in?” Harry asked.

“Why I thought you’d never ask.” Draco said. Harry snickered and walked to the portrait. 

~Hello Simon.~ Harry hissed. Draco shivered. He never told Harry but when he had heard him speak parslemouth in second year it didn’t scare him in the way everyone assumed. Because even in his pre-pubescent brain he registered that the slow, low, seductive way Harry talked to snakes was very enjoyable. 

~Hello Master.~ The snake hissed back.

~This is Draco. Allow him to enter though this portrait and tell your sister the same.~ Harry hissed.

~Yes Master.~ Simon hissed bowing his head. The portrait swung open and Harry went though. Draco followed, mind wondering if Harry hissed when he was excited about things.

-That is something I need to find out.- Draco thought as he looked around Harry’s rooms. 

“Very impressive Mr. Potter.” Draco said. Harry came up behind him, wrapped his arms around Draco’s waist, and rested his head on Draco’s shoulder. 

“Why thank you Mr. Malfoy.” Harry said kissing Draco’s neck. Draco moaned and leaned his head back onto Harry’s shoulder. Harry smiled and bit down gently onto the pulse point behind Draco’s ear. Draco gasped and grabbed onto Harry’s hair.

“I think I’ve created a monster.” Draco said as Harry kissed his ear.

“Monster, sex fiend, take your pick. Either way I can’t seem to get enough of you.” Harry said. He stepped back and turned Draco around. 

“Hey I’m not complaining.” Draco grabbed Harry’s waist. He began untucking Harry’s shirt and undoing his belt.

“I would assume not. You seem to like the sexual demon in me.” Harry said.

“Like is a vast understatement. And this belt is a very big annoyance.” Draco said. Harry smirked and with a subtle flick of his wrist his belt was off and neatly hung up in his closet. 

“So what’s on the lesson plan for today Professor?” Harry asked walking to sit on the edge of his bed. Draco stood in front of him. 

“I think we need a shower after that bleachers performance.” Draco took Harry’s hands and pulled him into the bathroom.

“I would have to agree with you there.” Harry said. As the walked into the bathroom the lights turned on. 

“Wow.” Draco said. Harry smiled. 

His bathroom was magically designed to look like something right off a beach. The walls were design to show the beach at various stages of the day, right now it was the middle of the day so the ‘sun’ was slightly above them, reflecting off the water. The floor was done in a sand colored brown type of stone that was so small it looked like sand, but when you walked over it, the floor was smooth. The tub was brown on the outside to make it look like it blended into the floor, and it was big enough to fit 10 people comfortably. The shower, big enough to fit 6 people comfortably, was designed the same way. The counters with the sinks and the mirrors were done in a cerulean blue tile with sand colored counter tops. 

“It’s my own little oasis.” Harry said. 

“I’ll say.” Draco said. Harry walked over to the shower and placed his hand on the door. The door melted away and the shower started.

“I love magic.” Harry said. Draco nodded and began to undress. Harry bit his lip nervously. While he had fantasized about seeing Draco completely nude for weeks now, he didn’t know if he was completely ready to see him in… well the flesh. Draco looked up, he had already removed his shirt and was about to remove his pants, he could feel the tension radiating off of Harry. 

“Harry, what’s wrong?” Draco asked.

“Thinking about naked and seeing you naked are two different things.” Harry said. He looked at Draco, “What if…”

“Don’t finish that sentence. I like you based on your personality. I’ve already know everything I need to know about you. Anything else is an added bonus.” Draco said. Harry nodded and removed his shirt. Draco had to keep his jaw from hitting the floor.

Harry had no reason to be worried. He looked; well, perfect in Draco’s mind. He wasn’t bulging with muscles, but he was toned in a way that if he were to hug you, you’d feel his strength. His abs were slightly defined as was the V shape cut of his hip bone that lead to his jeans. Draco could see a slight dusting of hair that lead towards Harry’s crotch. When Harry turned around to check the temperature of the water and Draco noticed a tattoo on his right shoulder. It was a symbol.

“What’s this Harry?” Draco asked. He walked over and traced his fingers over the symbol. 

“Oh that? Hermione, Ron and I got tattoos after the war ended. I got strength, Hermione got wisdom, and Ron got friendship.” Harry explained. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist and kissed Harry’s tattoo. Harry leaned back into Draco’s embrace. 

“Have you talked to anyone about what you went though?” Draco asked, resting his chin on Harry’s shoulder. 

“Sure. I saw the best mind healers in wizardom. It didn’t do much.” Harry said tracing Draco’s hand with his fingers. “I still wake up sometimes, nightmares mostly. Sometimes it feels like I’m seeing it all over again.” Harry whispered. 

“Hey.” Draco said. He turned Harry around and lifted his chin to look into his eyes. “There is nothing wrong with what you did. Children will be talking about what you did for centuries to come. What you did was a great thing.” Draco said.

“Yea but the cost was so high Draco.” Harry said.

“I know you lost people you cared about. So did I. But lets not talk about that right now. Shower before we get completely depressed.” Draco said kissing Harry’s nose. Harry scrunched up his nose and smiled.

“You’re right.” Harry said taking a step back. 

“I’m always right.” Draco smirked. Harry looked at Draco and finally noticed the blond’s body. Everything he was thinking before suddenly vanished. 

Draco had a well sculpted chest, toned arms, a stomach that made you want to lick chocolate off of, and a subtle trail of blonde hair that lead to the pants that Draco was unbuttoning and taking off. Harry couldn’t stop his eyes from feasting on the sight of Draco’s slightly hard member in between his legs. Draco smirked. He loved to be watched, and Harry watching him undress had made him preen under the attention. He finished removing his trousers and walked into the shower, standing under the water.

“Coming Harry?” Draco asked over his shoulder. 

-No but I’m close.- Harry thought. He shook his head and removed his trousers. Draco turned around and his jaw dropped.

Sure he had seen Harry’s equipment barely an hour ago, but seeing him completely naked in front of him now was a sight to behold. Harry caught Draco’s eyes as he stood up, and Draco watched the blush start at Harry’s forehead and work it’s way down to his tan chest. He shook his head and smiled at him.

“I’m lonely and can’t reach my back.” Draco said. Harry smiled and joined Draco in the shower. The door reappeared and Draco turned to face Harry. “Hi.” He said.

“Hi. So what are we going to do now?” Harry asked. 

“Simple. I’m going to wash you, then you will wash me. Now stand there and look pretty.” Draco said. He looked around for the soap, Harry pushed a stone on the wall and a small cubby hole appeared. It had shampoos, conditioners, and soaps in it. Draco took several soaps out and smelled them. He smiled when he found the one he liked. He held it up for Harry to smell.

“That’s my favorite. It reminds me of you.” Harry said.

“Honeydew and vanilla?” Draco asked. Harry nodded and smiled. Draco shrugged and grabbed a wash cloth from the cubby and lathered it up. Draco positioned Harry so the water was hitting his back. He began to rub the cloth on Harry’s chest. Harry closed his eyes and sighed. Draco continued washing Harry’s chest, humming slightly to himself. 

He worked his way across Harry’s chest to his arms, down his arms to his stomach, down his stomach to his waist. Draco got on his knees and was face to face with Harry’s hard member. Draco licked his lips but shook his head, not now. He had other things in mind for Harry to learn today. Didn’t mean Harry couldn’t enjoy himself a little. 

Draco took the wash cloth and began stroking Harry’s length with it. Harry’s eyes shot open and he looked down at Draco. Harry moaned at the sight of Draco on his knees and stroking his cock.

“This is very dirty Harry, I’m disappointed in you.” Draco said with a smirk. Harry moaned as Draco stroked faster and harder. Then Harry whimpered when Draco pulled back to finish washing the rest of Harry’s front, down his legs to his feet. “Turn around please.” Draco said. 

Harry turned so his back was out of the water and placed his hands on the wall in front of him. Harry sent a silent thanks to whatever higher being gave him the marvelous idea of putting multiple shower heads in the shower, each one by the wall. 

Draco stood back up and began to wash Harry’s back. A few long, hard strokes across Harry’s shoulders and Draco could feel the tension leaving Harry’s back. Harry moaned in appreciation and his head dipped forward. 

Draco continued washing down Harry’s back. He kneeled so he was eye level with Harry’s well toned ass. 

“Have I told you that your ass is a work of art?” Draco asked.

“Um, no.” Harry said. He looked under his arm at Draco, who just smiled at him.

“I’m going to do something. It’s gonna feel weird but trust me, you’ll like it. I know I do.” Draco said as he washed down the backs of Harry’s legs. 

“O-okay Draco. I trust you.” Harry said. Draco smiled 

*here’s that warning I was telling you about*

Draco stood up and pushed his front so he was flush against Harry’s back. The hand with the washcloth was between them, against Harry’s butt. Harry shivered. 

“Hey.” Draco whispered. Harry looked over his shoulder at Draco. Draco kissed Harry softly, “if you don’t like it, just tell me and I’ll stop.” Harry nodded and Draco kissed him again. Draco moved, kissing the back of Harry’s neck, and put some room between him and Harry. 

Harry looked down at the floor of the shower. He studied his toes. He trusted Draco. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Harry focused on controlling his breathing. He started counting in his head to slow his heart rate. He barely got to ten when he felt something brush against his entrance. Harry’s eyes shot open.

“What- What are you doing?” Harry asked.

“I’m cleaning you silly.” Draco said. He brushed the finger wrapped in the washcloth against Harry’s entrance again. Harry closed his eyes and moaned. “Have you ever touched yourself Harry?” Draco asked, keeping his finger stroking the outside of Harry’s entrance.

“Uh- What? Oh- um- no-not really.” Harry said. He was having difficulties maintaining his focus on trivial things, like breathing and forming complete sentences. 

Draco had to take a deep breath to still himself. Harry really was a COMPLETE virgin. He really wasn’t that surprised but to know that he was the first person ever to touch Harry there was quite exciting. 

“Good to know. Now I’m not going to have sex with you yet, you still have a lot to learn. But I am going to teach you how to stretch you, and the different ways you can do that.” Draco said, still running the finger across Harry’s entrance. 

“Th-There are other ways?” Harry asked. He hadn’t reached that part of the book Charlie gave him. He made it up to blow jobs and was intending on giving Draco one tonight. 

“Oh yes. You can use toys, your fingers, or… your tongue.” Draco said simply. 

“Your… tongue?” Harry squeaked. 

“Trust me, it feels good. And it’s also a great way to get you a little loose before you start using your fingers. Now because this is so new to you I wouldn’t be surprised if you came right away. And don’t worry; you’ll have a chance to have your turn later.” Draco said.

“As-aside from the fact you have t-teased me to n-nearly my breaking point also. I may not last that long any-anyway.” Harry stammered out shivering. 

“Harry, are you cold?” Draco asked in mock concern.

“Far from it Draco.” Harry said. 

“Good.” With that Draco dropped to his knees so he was eye level again with Harry’s rear-end, “perfect.” Draco said kissing both cheeks. Harry groaned at the feel of Draco’s lips on his butt. Somehow that seemed more intimate then sex. 

Draco began to massage Harry’s butt gently. Harry closed his eyes and just relaxed into the feeling so much he didn’t notice when Draco parted his cheeks. But he did notice when Draco licked his entrance.

“Oh!” Harry squeaked, eyes shooting open. Draco smiled and licked his entrance again. Harry closed his eyes and moaned at the feeling. Draco continued to lick the outside, and then suddenly, he pushed his tongue into Harry’s entrance. “Oh fuck.” Harry yelped, his toes curling. Draco snickered around his tongue and began moving it in and out of Harry’s opening, slowly so Harry could get use to the feel. 

When Harry started pushing back on Draco’s tongue, Draco grabbed Harry’s hips and started moving his tongue in and out faster.

“Oh shit Draco. Oh god!” Harry panted. He bent forward, resting his head on the tile wall. “I’m so close.” 

Draco reached one hand between Harry’s legs and began stroking his painfully hard member. A few strokes of both his hand and his tongue had Harry’s toes curling and his hands trying to grip the wall.

“Yes Draco!” he cried as his orgasm was ripped from his body, the evidence quickly washed down the drain. Draco pulled back and Harry turned on shaky legs to sit on the floor, back braced against the wall, trying to catch his breath. Draco stood up and, picking up a fresh washcloth, started washing himself. He watched Harry regain his focus with an amused grin on his face. 

“Harry. You may want to finish your shower so we can move to someplace more comfortable.” Draco suggested leaning down and helping his lover up. Harry stood up, shook his head, and smiled at Draco. He wrapped his arms around Draco’s neck and kissed him under the water falling from the shower head.

“Bloody fantastic.” Harry said as he pulled back from the kiss to wash his hair. Draco smiled and followed Harry’s lead.

\---

After they had showered, snogged a bit more, and dried off they realized that their shower had lasted well longer then either of them had anticipated. By the time they were done it was well into late afternoon almost dinner time. So they called Winky and had dinner brought to them. Over dinner they talked about seemingly trivial things and, once they were done, they laid on Harry’s bed. 

They both had on different pairs of Harry’s sleep pants. Draco as wearing the green soft flannel pair and Harry was wearing the black pair. Draco was lying on his back and Harry was resting on his shoulder, drawing patterns on Draco’s chest.

“What do you want to do tonight Harry?” Draco asked, playing with Harry’s especially messy hair. Harry turned, resting his head on Draco’s chest to look at him. 

“I want to sleep with you next to me, and wake up to you next to me.” Harry said. Draco looked into his green eyes and smiled.

“I’d love nothing more then that.” Draco said. Harry smiled and leaned forward to kiss Draco. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry pulling him up his body to deepen the kiss. They broke this kiss and settled down to sleep in each other’s arms, both content with life so far.

\--

Lucius Malfoy re-read the letter he had received that evening. He had read this letter multiple times and each time couldn’t believe his eyes. He turned his attention the pictures that had come with the letter and his expression hardened. Setting down the letter and the pictures he pulled out a fresh piece of parchment and a quill.

/Dear Draco,  
I have recently received word that you have not taken our last conversation to heart. Before you spout out useless excuses and tell me you have no idea what I’m talking about, read the in closed letter and view the photographic evidence.

As a result of blatant disregard to what I told you I am demanding that I meet this boy you have involved yourself with because by this time next year you are to be married and take over the Malfoy name as you were born to do. 

Don’t make me result to drastic measures Draco, you won’t like the results. Bring this boy to dinner in two weeks. No questions, no excuses, just do it.

Your mother sends her love,  
Your Father./

\--

TBC! What do you think? No story is perfect with out a villain. Read and Review. All comments loved, all flames with be skewed to make me feel better about myself.


	7. Chapter Seven

  
Author's notes: Harry has a problem, his virginity, so he sets out on search of the person to help solve said problem. Draco is on the search for a perfect man. What happens when these two meet? Read and find out  


* * *

Chapter 7  
Yea, don’t own them. Otherwise the bathroom scene in Half-blood Prince and the Occlumency scene in Order of the Phoenix would have been different… severely.  
\--  
Harry awoke the next morning and smiled. He had just had the best night’s sleep in a long time. He looked next to him and smiled again. Draco was still peacefully sleeping and Harry didn’t have the heart to wake him yet. He snuggled closer to Draco and felt something press against his leg.

*Well someone’s awake.* Harry thought. He remembered what he wanted to try last night. Draco was asleep and ready for him. *Might as well give it a go.*

Harry kissed the side of Draco’s neck. Draco shifted in his sleep and smiled. Harry started kissing his way down Draco’s neck to his chest while his hand started rubbing on Draco’s hardening member, underneath the blanket. Draco moaned softly in his sleep and turned so he was laying on his back. Harry continued to stroke as he kissed his way down Draco’s chest and stomach to the top of his pajama bottoms. Harry moved so he was under the blanket, kneeling between Draco’s open legs. 

Once Harry’s eyes adjusted to the darkness under the blanket he set to work. He slowly pulled down the top of Draco’s bottoms to reveal what he knew was waiting, Draco’s hard prick just dripping in anticipation. Curiosity got the better of him and he pulled back the blanket to shed some light on it. 

Draco was perfect, at least in Harry’s eyes. His cock was the same shade as his skin, a porcelain white, but the tip was a dusty rose color. He was the same size as Harry, which made Harry feel better, and it was just begging to be touched. So touch Harry did. He reached out with tentative fingers and stroked it. Draco moaned loudly and arched his hips a little. Harry smiled. 

*Ok the book said to test it at first to see if you could fit it all in with out gagging and if you couldn’t to use your hands.* Harry thought. He shuffled forward and leaned his head down. Licking his lips, he stuck out his tongue and licked the tip. Draco shuttered in his sleep and Harry took that as a good sign. 

Gathering more courage he took the tip of Draco’s cock into his mouth and sucked on it slightly. When that didn’t bother him he took Draco all the way into his mouth till he hit the back of his throat. Gagging slightly he pulled back and took a hand to work the bottom of Draco’s cock. Getting accustomed to having Draco’s cock in his mouth Harry started to slowly bob his head up and down, applying gentle sucking and moving his hand in time with his mouth. 

Draco was having a marvelous dream. In it he was getting a blow job from Harry. Then the dream started feeling more real then it should. Draco slowly woke up, opened his eyes, and moaned at the sight that was before him. Harry’s eyes closed in concentration while his mouth went up and down on Draco’s cock. 

“Oh god.” Draco whispered. Harry looked at him and smiled around his cock. He sucked a little harder and Draco threw his head back. “Oh fuck Harry.” He watched Harry’s head bob up and down on his cock, the right amount of suction and pressure. Draco put a hand on Harry’s head and pulled gently on his hair. Harry moaned around Draco’s cock causing Draco to grip the sheets with his other hand. 

“Yes Harry. Yes! Just like that. Oh god you’re so good. Fuck yea, keep that up.” Draco babbled, and Harry obliged. Harry then took his free hand and began to play with Draco’s balls. Draco’s speech was getting close to incoherent when Harry took a finger and brushed it against Draco’s opening. “Harry. Oh god I’m…” Draco’s words were cut off as his orgasm was ripped, or sucked in this case, from his body.

Harry, having expected this was coming, moved both hands to hold Draco’s hips down. He sucked Draco clean and swallowed every drop. When Draco was completely spent Harry sat up and looked at Draco with a smug smile on his face.

“Good Morning.” Harry said. 

“Yea, morning.” Draco panted. He sat up and pulled Harry’s face to his and kissed him breathless. “I could get use to that.” He said breaking the kiss to fall back onto the pillows. Harry laughed and moved next to him. 

“So I take it that was adequate.” Harry asked propping himself up on one elbow. Draco turned to copy Harry. 

“More then adequate. Are you sure that was your first blow job?” Draco asked. Harry nodded. “You are a natural.” Harry blushed. Draco leaned forward and kissed Harry. They lay down on the pillows and continued to kiss slowly. Draco pushed Harry to his back and straddled his hips, still kissing Harry. Draco moved to kiss down the side of Harry’s face to his neck. Harry closed his eyes and played with Draco’s hair. 

Draco continued kissing down Harry’s body till he reached the pajama bottoms. Harry looked down at Draco, who smiled.

“I figured I’d return the favor.” Draco said. Harry smiled as his pajama bottoms where pulled down and his member was released. Draco looked at it closely. He smiled. “No tan lines Harry?” Draco asked.

“Yea. I have charms around my deck so I can lay out naked in the summer.” Harry said. Draco was suddenly distracted by the thought of Harry and him, naked, on the deck, trailing ice cubes down each other’s bodies. Draco shook his head to clear it of those thoughts and took the tip of Harry’s member into his mouth. 

Harry moaned softly, one hand playing with Draco’s hair and the other clenching the sheets. Draco sucked on the tip softly, enjoying the feel of Harry in his mouth finally. He looked up at Harry to see him with his eyes closed just enjoying the feeling. Draco smiled around his cock and took all of Harry into his mouth at once. 

“Holy fuck!” Harry yelled arching his back. Draco snickered causing Harry to moan at the vibrations around his cock. Draco started to bob his head up and down slowly at first, and then he increased in speed and suction. Harry fisted the hair at the back of Draco’s head and Draco moaned loudly around Harry’s cock. “Draco. I’m gonna… I’m close” Harry panted. Draco nodded and took one of his hands and put it on Harry’s hand that was on the back of his head. He pushed on the hand and made eye contact with Harry. “Are you sure?” Harry asked. Draco nodded again and returned his hand to Harry’s hip. Draco moaned around Harry’s cock causing Harry to lift his hips in response. Draco smiled and resumed bobbing his head. 

“Shit Draco.” Harry moaned. He started moving his hips in time with Draco’s bobbing. “Yes… just like… fuck… oh god… Draco!” Harry screamed as he held Draco’s head down while Draco sucked the orgasm right out of him. Harry collapsed back onto the bed, panting for breath, as Draco sat up. 

“Wow.” Harry said. 

“I know.” Draco said. He grabbed the blanket and pulled it up over them. Harry turned onto his side to face Draco. Draco smiled at Harry, who leaned forward and kissed Draco. 

“That was amazing. Put my skills to shame.” Harry whispered against Draco’s lips.

“That was years of practice.” Draco said kissing Harry’s cheek and then his forehead before hugging Harry close to him. Harry closed his eyes and smiled, “Harry my birthday… well not my birthday, my birthday Party is coming up soon. It’s next Saturday.” 

At Harry’s blank look Draco explained

“Ever since I was little my parents gave me a huge party on my birthday. The party started off being for family and turned into a stogy dinner for my parent’s friends. So when I turned 10 I told my parents it wasn’t fair that I would be going to Hogwarts soon and the only birthday party I get ended up being for them. So my parents agreed that when I went to Hogwarts they would allow me to throw a birthday party in Slytherin at the beginning the school year to celebrate not only my birthday but a new school year.”

“Man I picked the wrong house.” Harry said.

“You’re telling me, imagine how much fun we would have had.” Draco said, Harry kissed his neck. 

“So you were saying?” Harry reminded him

“Oh yes. Well we continued the tradition through out school, minus those last two year but we managed to have a huge blow out the year after the dark lord fell. Anyway this year we ‘re doing at again and I want you to come.” 

“To the party?” He asked, Draco looked a bit sheepish, “Draco?”

“Well you see I’ve started going to my parent’s house every week since an incident with my father two years ago. He sees it as “spending time with his son before he enters the twilight of his life” I call it being nosey.” Draco grumbled. Harry looked at Draco and filed the question about the incident in the back of his mind for later questioning. 

“So you want me to come to dinner also?” Harry asked, bringing Draco out of his sulk.

“Yes please? I want father to meet you and I want it to happen before the press finds out. If there is one thing my father hates, aside from Dumbledore, is surprises.” Draco said

“Of course, I think it’s cute your parents care so much, if you hadn’t already met Mrs. Weasley I would be receiving a howler about you daily until you finally came over. But…will they like me?” Harry asked, “God that sounded stupid.” 

“No it’s a normal concern given the history you have with my family. And they will adore you.” Draco said. Harry smiled. 

\---

Later that day, after Draco had pulled himself away from Harry, Draco returned to his flat to find his father’s owl waiting for him. 

“Well this can’t be good.” Draco muttered. He walked to the owl and retrieved the letter from him. The owl took off and Draco sat down at his desk. He opened the letter and began to read. 

As he read his father’s letter his face got more and more pale and when he finished reading his father’s letter he read the other letter that came with it, that’s when he saw red. 

/Dear Mr. Malfoy,

While visiting Hogwarts to do an “After the War” story on it I happened to see your son in a very comprising position with an unnamed male. Multiple pictures couldn’t reveal his identity but your son’s face and hair is unmistakable. 

It would be a travesty for these pictures to get in the hands of the Prophet, so I sent them to you first. But next time I may not be so generous. 

In closed are the pictures and I have my own copies as well. 

As for what I want in return… I want an exclusive with your son. My sources tell me he has become close to the Boy Who Defeated the Dark Lord and I have been unable to get an interview with the reclusive hero since the fall of the Dark Lord. So if I can’t get an interview with him I want one with your son. 

Yours truly,

Rita Skeeter./

“I am going to kill that bug the next chance I get!” He said throwing the letter onto his desk. He stormed over to his floo and threw in powder. “Theo! Blaise! Get over here now!” He yelled through the connection. 

When Theo and Blaise came through they found Draco pacing. 

“Get the drinks Theo.” Blaise said

“Drinks before noon, this can’t be good.” Theo muttered. He made his way to the bar while Blaise made his way to Draco.

“What happened?” Blaise asked. Draco stopped pacing long enough to give Blaise the letters. Theo came over and handed Draco a drink, which Draco finished in three drinks, but Theo had another one ready for him. Blaise handed Theo the first letter from Draco’s father while he read the second one from Skeeter. 

Once both men had finished the letters they sat down on the couch to look at the pictures. 

“Well you defiantly see your face Draco. You can only see the top of Harry’s head though.” Theo said.

“It’s because Draco has a good three inches at least on the man.” Blaise said throwing the picture in his hand down.

“I should have squished her in fourth year when I had the chance.” Draco said. 

“What are you going to do?” Blaise asked.

“I had already invited Harry to dinner with my family on my birthday and the party afterwards. The Skeeter thing is the main problem.” Draco said.

“My advice is talk to Harry before you do anything. It just happens that the person Skeeter wants to interview you about and the person in the picture are in fact Harry Potter. And you know Skeeter’s past with him.” Blaise said.

“I heard that Granger had her in a jar for most of the summer between fourth and fifth year. And she blackmailed Skeeter to keep her mouth, I guess I should say quill, in check. That’s how the Quibbler got that interview our fifth year.” Theo said, “Isn’t Harry friends with the owner of the Quibbler?” 

“Yea, Luna Lovegood.” Draco said, “And I think I just got an idea.” Draco smiled.

\--

Harry was busy going over lesson plans in his classroom when his notebook vibrated. 

/Open up your Floo./ Harry got up and walked to his rooms. He opened up the floo. Not two minutes later Draco came walking through.

“How do you do that with out falling on your face?” Harry asked walking forward and kissing Draco. Draco smiled and returned the kiss.

“I’ve been flooing places since I was 5. It takes practice.” Draco said simply. Harry smiled and led Draco to the couch in his room.

“What’s wrong?” Harry asked once they sat down. Draco looked at Harry, “You seem tense.” 

“I got a letter from my father this morning when I got home. He was less then pleased about this letter. My father expects us at Dinner next Saturday now… you’ll understand once you read the letter he got.” He handed Harry the letter and pictures he received this morning. Draco watched Harry’s expression as he read the letter from Skeeter.

“That evil manipulative little insect. I should catch her and give her to muggle school to be dissected!” Harry said “she will stop at nothing until I’m shut up in St. Mungo’s!” Harry threw the letter down on the table. 

“So, you’re mad at Rita?” Draco asked.

“Of course. I knew your father would want to meet me soon, I just wish it’d had been on our terms and not this insect’s.” Harry said. “I’ve come to terms with something’s and one thing is that the media will not dictate how I live my life anymore.” He looked at Draco, who had an evil smile on his face.

“I have a way to pay back Skeeter and have everyone find out about us on our terms. But I want to make sure you’re ok with it first?” 

“Whatever you want to do Draco. You’re more experienced in this then I am.” Harry said. 

“Good. So this is what we’ll do.” So Draco and Harry started planning.

\--

So the next day Harry sat down for his first official interview since the fall of the Dark Lord. He sat in Luna Lovegood’s kitchen with Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley. 

\--

Lucius Malfoy walked into the dinning room Tuesday morning. He noticed Narcissa had her head already in a magazine. Lucius kissed the top of her head.

“Early start this morning dear?” he asked

“Speical edition delivered this morning. It came with a letter from Draco.” Narcissa said smiling behind her magazine. Lucius sat down at his place; he noticed the letter and his own copy of the magazine. He picked up the letter and read.

/Dear Father,

I received your letter and the enclosed information and was less then pleased. Not by you, I have come to expect that kind of reaction from you, but by that low life Rita Skeeter. I have taken matters into my own hands.

Enjoy this Edition of the Quibbler. I suggest the article on page 24 would be a very interesting read.

Your Son,

Draco.

PS: WE will be at Dinner Saturday. No worries./

Lucius took a deep breath and picked up the magazine on his plate. On the cover was a picture of Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and his son sitting on a patio around a table laughing. On closer inspection he noticed that his son and Harry were holding hands under the table. The title across the cover was:

“The Man Who Lived: A Glimpse at His life since the Fall of the Dark Lord”

Lucius turned to page 24 and began to read. 

~Harry Potter sat down at my patio table with his ever present smile. 

“Hello Luna. How are you?” he greeted me.

“Just fine. I see you travel with an entourage now?” I asked smiling. Harry laughed and so did his companions. 

“Well I figured if I’m giving a glimpse at my life since the Dark lord fell I would bring the people who have been helping me live my life since the war ended.”

“Hermione and Ron anyone can remember from your time together in school. But Draco Malfoy is a new addition to the Golden Trio, isn’t he?” 

Harry looks at Draco and smiles.

“Draco is a recent addition into my life and I couldn’t be happier.” Harry said, his eyes never leaving Draco’s. Draco returns the smile and takes Harry’s hand.

“So what have you been up to?” I ask, the one question that has been on everyone’s mind. 

“Well it’s pretty well known that I am the ever present Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher at Hogwarts-“ he started.

“Not like that was a surprise to anyone.” Ron comments. They all laugh again.

“I guess I was pre-disposed to the job. But I might as well use my experiences to my advantage.” Harry said shrugging.

“He’s so modest.” Draco says

“Always has been.” Hermione says.

“Anyway, what few people know is that I established the Sirius Black Orphanage; a foundation that is run by the incomparable Weasley family and Hermione of course. With out them I would be lost in a sea of paperwork.” Harry says.

“That and you’d be still trying to get that blasted picture off the wall.” Ron says sipping his tea. Harry throws a biscuit at him, which Ron catches and eats.

“But surely the Orphanage didn’t just happen right away?” I ask.

“No it didn’t. I did go to University, for a month, only to drop out and put my time to better use.” Harry says.

“Some people would call that irresponsible.” I state. Draco looks up.

“And to those people I would say that there are countless pureblood families who don’t even go to school. Harry at least attempted and he’s putting all of his inheritances to good use.” The Malfoy heir says. Harry smiles at him.

“This is true. And how do you fit into Harry’s life now Draco?” I ask.

“Well. It all started with an ad that was in the Ask Merlin Section of the Daily Prophet.” Draco says. Harry’s cheeks turn pink.

“Are we really going to tell this story now?” He asks.

“Of course. They’re going to find out sooner or later. Might as well be now. Anyway. Harry here put an ad in the paper looking for someone to, shall we say, introduce him to the gay lifestyle. I read it and I responded. The rest is history.” Draco says simply.

“So, Harry, you’re gay?” I ask directly.

“Geeze Luna when did you become so direct?” Harry laughs nervously “and yes I am gay. The people I care about know and that’s all that matters.” 

“So you and Draco, an official item?” Harry nods and Draco kisses his cheek “and why come out this way?”

“Two reasons. One: it’s on our own terms. And Two: Because Harry will be coming to my birthday party next Saturday and the press will be there and I figured it was better my family sees it this way rather then drunken quotes from my friends.” Draco says.

“Speaking of your family, what do you think they’ll say?”

“They’d be fools not to see the wonderful person I do.” Draco said. Harry leans across the table and kisses him, a kiss that was so sweet you couldn’t help but sigh. 

“So what’s next for you?” I ask after the moment passes. 

“I’ve finally convinced Harry to write a book about what he went through. Every little sordid detail, that way people will no longer have a conceived notion about Harry Potter.” Draco said.

“I’m going to continue teaching at Hogwarts.” Harry says. “But Draco assures me he’s going to help me write the book on weekends.”

“And I’m working with Muggle Relations in the Ministry to find a way to track Muggleborns when they first display their power. Being a Muggleborn myself I know what it was like getting thrown into this world with only having a month to get use to everything.” Hermione says.

“That’s a wonderful idea Hermione.” I say.

“It was Draco’s actually.” She says smiling at him.

“Well is there anything you have to say while we wrap up this interview?” I ask.

“Yes. To everyone out there who thinks that me being gay is a bad thing, or that Draco has corrupted me, or that as a Hero I shouldn’t do the things I’m doing remember this: I’m only human.” Harry says simply.~

Lucius put the magazine down open to a full page picture of Draco and Harry standing in front of a window. Draco has his arms wrapped around Harry’s waist and Harry is leaning back against Draco. 

“Well I will say one thing about our son.” Lucius said sipping on his coffee.

“What’s that dear?” Narcissa asked.

“He does have a gift for the dramatic.” He responds, a small smile playing on his lips. 

“Should I tell him so in the letter I’m sending to him later?” Narcissa asked standing up.

“Yes. And tell him to help that Potter boy get his hair straight.” Lucius said. Narcissa kissed his forehead as she left the room.

“If you remember, James had the same problem. Odds are Harry’s never been able to keep it down. But I’ll send the suggestion along.” Narcissa said as she left the room. 

\--

*Dearest Draco,

I must say I did enjoy today’s edition of the Quibbler. Now while I was looking forward to that article on Nargles I was, never-the-less, enthralled by that article by Mrs. Lovegood. 

I am very happy for you son; and, as always, I am so proud of you. You showed the world that Malfoy’s take control of an out of control situation. Good for you. 

You’re father requests that you help Harry get his hair under control before dinner next Saturday. I told him it was pointless but you know your father.

All my love,  
Your Mother*

\--

/Dear Mother,

Luna told me to tell you that the Nargle article will be running in tomorrow’s edition no worries. 

He’s not here at the moment so I feel safe in telling you this, I’m falling for him mother. It scares me. I’m just happy that you and father approve.

And as for Harry’s hair… there is nothing in the world, muggle or wizard, that can contain that mess.

See you next Saturday

Draco

P.S. Tell father that he may want to mention to his contact in the Animagius Registry Department that Rita Skeeter is an unregistered Animagus. She turns into a beetle./

\--

That Wednesday the cover of the Prophet was dedicated to Harry Potter In Love? While on Page 6 a small paragraph was devoted to Rita Skeeter being arrested for being an unregistered Animagus. Her sentence: 16 months in Azkaban.

 

\---

TBC! Not that long I know but you did get some smutt in the beginning. Next chapter we’re jumping to the dinner and the party; that’s when it gets good ^_^ 

Read Review please


	8. Chapter Eight

  
Author's notes: Harry has a problem, his virginity, so he sets out on search of the person to help solve said problem. Draco is on the search for a perfect man. What happens when these two meet? Read and find out  


* * *

Disclaimer: Don’t own, but I promise to return them with all the marks hidden ^_^

Chapter 8

~Parsletounge~

-Harry Thoughts/Writing-

/Draco thoughts/writing/

\---

Harry collapsed on to his chair in his study the Friday after classes finished. This past week had been torture. After the article in the Quibbler had come out Harry had be bombarded with letters from people who supported him, people who didn’t understand him, and howlers galore. He had expected this; which is why he was glad it all settled down by the time school had started.

What he hadn’t expected was Draco’s flooing over every night since he sat down for the interview going over every single detail of what could happen, what will happen, and what might “in some bizarre third universe” happen at dinner with his parent’s tomorrow night. 

They had gone over everything from dinner conversation to which forks to use. Harry was beginning to hope that Draco may give him a night off from training when the clock in his study chimed 4:30 and Draco stepped through the floo. 

“Right on time Draco.” Harry said standing up. He started walking though his classroom to his private rooms.

“I know we’ve done this every night but I need to be absolutely sure you’re prepared for tomorrow. I’ve never brought anyone home before… that my parents where aware of… and I just want this to go smoothly.” Draco said following Harry. Harry sighed and walked over to his closet. Draco began pacing back and forth along the step that was in front of Harry’s bed, “Right so don’t talk about Uncle Severus, mother is still very upset about it. Don’t mention anything about the second year incident to my father, have you picked out a shirt? We may have to go shopping tomorrow morning.” Draco started listing off everything that needed to be done while Harry pretended to listen.

“Draco, Draco, DRACO!” Harry snapped. Draco looked up at Harry, who was now standing with out any clothes on. 

“Uh- when did you get undressed?” Draco asked.

“While you were prattling on about how our outfits shouldn’t match too much, but just enough.” Harry said. He raised his arms above his head and held onto the door frame, flexing his arm muscles enough so that Draco could see them. Draco unconsciously licked his lips. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t pay attention.” Draco said walking over to Harry. Harry smiled as Draco quickly closed the distance between them.

“Yes well you are very much over dressed.” Harry said. And in a flick of Draco’s wrist Draco was as equally naked as Harry was. “Much better. Now I have an idea for my next lesson. But I’m not sure how to go about it.” Harry said. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist and started kissing his neck.

“Has anyone told you that you’re marvelous at distractions?” Draco murmured against the soft flesh of Harry’s neck.

“I believe someone may have mentioned it.” Harry said bringing his arms down to wrap around Draco’s neck. 

“So what is this idea you had?” Draco asked pulling them towards the bed. They lay down next to each other.

“First, I want something I haven’t gotten all week.” At Draco inquisitive look Harry leaned forward, grabbed the back of Draco’s head, pulled him close, and kissed him hard. Draco moaned and melted into the kiss, molding his body against Harry’s. Harry pulled back to whisper against Draco’s lips. ~I love the way your body feels against mine~ he hissed against Draco’s lips. Draco closed his eyes and shuttered. “So you like the parsletounge?” Harry asked. Draco nodded and crushed his lips to Harry’s. 

Draco started to move his body against Harry’s, trying to get friction to bring him-self to completion. Harry smiled and pulled back enough to look into Draco’s eyes. 

“Something I want to try.” Harry said. Draco looked at him curiously as Harry reached behind Draco to the night stand and pulled his hand back. Harry’s fingers had some sort of gel on it. 

“Is this what you wanted to do?” Draco asked.

“No… but it is on my list. I found this gel in this muggle store. It’s a warming gel.” Harry brought his hand down and took both of their erections into his hand. 

“Oh wow.” Draco said. The effect of the gel was instant added that the feel of the calluses on Harry’s hands only made Draco shiver even more. “Where’d you get this idea?” Draco asked.

“Charlie gave me a book to help me. I needed to know what I was getting into before I got into it.” Harry said stroking their erections at the same time.

“I was wondering where my shy virgin went.” Draco said kissing Harry’s cheek.

“He’s still here… but slowly he’s getting gutsier about what he wants to do.” Harry said.

“Good to know.” Draco said as he moved his hips in time with Harry’s strokes. Harry followed Draco’s example and soon they were writhing against each other. 

“Oh god Draco.” Harry panted. Draco just groaned in response and brought his hand down to join Harry’s. ~Fuck~ Harry hissed.

“Talk to me in Parsletounge Harry.” Draco breathed against Harry’s lips. Harry smirked until Draco ran his thumb over the tip of his erection, then Harry threw back his head.

~God Draco, I love the feel of your hand on my cock.~ Harry hissed. That’s all it took, that one sentence went straight to Draco’s cock.

“Oh god Harry!” Draco screamed as he reached his completion. Harry watched Draco orgasm and pretty soon he was following.

“Yes Draco!” Harry screamed. They fell back onto their backs, panting, sweaty, and their stomach’s covered in each other’s essence. 

“Wow. Next time just shut me up by doing that.” Draco said. He waved his hand over his stomach then Harry’s. Harry shivered at the tingle of magic. 

“So I cleared it with Filius about leaving for the weekend and he assured me all questions my Gryiffindors have will be delt with by him personally.” Harry said getting up and walking to the closet. He began to pull on a t-shirt and jeans.

“Good. So tomorrow we can go shopping, you need more variety in your wardrobe Harry. How many jeans do you have?” Draco asked retrieving his clothes and putting them back.

“More then I can count. I have some dress robes and some nice pants.” Harry said defensively. 

Draco walked over to Harry closet and shook his head at the insides. 

“And what designers do you use?” Draco asked.

“Uh… cheap?” Harry responded. Draco looked at him flabbergasted, “Anyone tell you that you’re cute when you’re astounded by me?” Harry asked coyly.

“Armani? Dolce & Gabbana? Calvin Kline?” Draco asked. Harry just drew a blank expression. “Oh my god. My boyfriend is a fashion disaster. I need to get ready for tomorrow.” Draco started talking about shops they had to go to, not noticing Harry’s shocked expression.

“And I don’t know if we’ll have time to go to all these places and… Harry? Are you listening?” Draco asked finally looking at Harry. Harry’s face was still stuck in a state of shock. “Harry what’s wrong? Are you all right?”

“You called… me your… boyfriend.” Harry said, his voice in awe. 

“Yea well… I mean we have been seeing each other for almost a month and I figured, since you were meeting my family and I’ve already met yours its safe to call us official.” Draco said, suddenly not so sure of himself. Suddenly he had his arms full of Harry. Harry started kissing Draco’s face, finally kissing his lips. Draco returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck. 

“I’ve been called a boyfriend before but not by someone who I actually believed wanted me for me.” Harry whispered against Draco’s lips. Draco tightened his hold on Harry.

“I’ve never deemed someone worthy enough of giving them that title.” Draco whispered in return.

“Come on.” Harry said pulling away from Draco. Draco gave him a look, “I want you to stay with me, at my house tonight.” A startled look crossed Draco’s face briefly.

While they had been seeing each other for the past, almost, month Draco had never been to Harry’s cottage, and he understood why. It was the only place Harry could be just that, Harry. The fact that Harry was letting Draco into the final piece of his very private world spoke volumes of his feelings towards Draco, more so then any words could do.

“I would love nothing more then that.” Draco said. Harry kissed him and walked over to the floo.

\---

Later that night Harry was lying on his couch in front of his TV. He was changing the channels on the telly when Draco came out of the kitchen with two cups of tea. Harry sat up and smiled as he took his cup and Draco sat next to him.

“This place is amazing Harry.” Draco said, “It just screams you.” Harry smiled.

“Thanks. I knew I wanted to live close to where my parents lived but I couldn’t bring myself to live in the house they died in. So I built the cottage and couldn’t be happier.” Harry said.

“So what’s the spare room for?” Draco asked.

“Mostly for Ron when he ticks Hermione off. But eventually it’ll be for Teddy.” Harry smiled

“When is he coming to live with you?” Draco asked

“Once he enters Hogwarts. I want him to experience the family I never had growing up. And I can’t have him living at Hogwarts now; I want him to be as normal as possible.” Harry said. Draco looked at him and got a brief flash of him and Harry sitting on this couch with Teddy between them, the small metamorphous sleeping with his head in Harry’s lap. Draco shook his head.

“I’m beat. Ready for bed?” Draco asked. Harry smiled and looked up at Draco. He kissed him softly. 

“Yea I am.”

\---

“WAKE UP!” Draco yelled throwing the curtains open. Harry groaned and buried his head in the pillows. Draco huffed and put his hands on his hips, “Get your ass out of bed.” Draco said. He waved his wand and Harry felt like there were ice cubes being run up and down his back. He sat up with a yelp, caught sight of the clock and threw a pillow at Draco’s face. “Good morning to you too.” Draco said catching the pillow 

“Bugger off. It’s 7 in the morning on a fucking Saturday Draco… I don’t get up before 9.” Harry said laying back down. He grabbed the pillow that Draco slept on and curled around it. 

“Yes dear but we have shopping to do and the sooner we get shopping the better. For your sanity and mine trust me.” Draco said.

“I don’t wanna get up. You go shopping and tell me what you buy.” Harry said burrowing under the covers. 

“Harry James Potter get up and get into the kitchen in the next 10 minutes or else I’ll use REAL ice cubes.” Draco said firmly as he walked out of the room. He shut the door and paused outside of it. He counted to five and smirked as he heard Harry get out of bed, muttering more swear words in the span of five seconds then even he could muster. Draco turned and walked to the kitchen to finish breakfast. 

\--

Harry walked into the kitchen 8 minutes later dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. He looked at Draco who was reaching for a coffee cup. He came up and pressed his body against Draco’s back. 

“Anyone tell you that you look amazing in kahki?” he asked in Draco’s ear.

“Mmm, yea. But I love hearing it.” Draco said leaning against Harry. Harry kissed Draco’s cheek and took the cups to the table. Draco smiled and went to sit with Harry. Rhea flew through the window and dropped two copies of the Prophet onto the table. “Did you tell her to get two?” Draco asked.

“Nope.” Harry said pouring them both coffee. “She just knows.” Harry said looking at his owl. Rhea puffed out her chest proudly and began to eat the bacon she stole.

“How did-?” Draco asked

“Don’t ask… she’s crafty.” Harry said opening his paper. “Oh lord.” Harry said. 

“What?” Draco asked opening his. The front page of the paper was a picture of Harry and Draco talking at one of the more recent Ministry dinners. Above that was the head line.

‘IS HARRY POTTER IS SET TO ATTEND THE PARTY OF THE YEAR?’

‘Tonight is one of the nights that most of the Wizarding world waits for all year long: of Draco Malfoy’s Annual Birthday Blow Out.

While the normal “must invite people” have already been announced one must wonder if Harry Potter, Draco’s newest boy-toy, will be in attendance.

After their article in the quibbler earlier this month the couple has been seen together in Hogsmede, close to Hogawarts where Harry Potter is now the Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher, and various sightings around London. But will Harry be attending tonight? 

Draco’s parties are legendary for following the old muggle saying “sex, drugs and rock and roll”. While the press has never been invited into the parties we have heard stories. So what does the Man-who-won have to say about that? We shall see tonight.

For details on their relationships, both past and present, see pages 6-9.’

“Sweet Merlin, have the no shame?” Draco asked.

“So it seems.” Harry put down his paper. “So where are we going?” He asked as he dug into his breakfast. Draco smiled and pulled out a notebook.

“I have a list.” Draco said simply. Harry groaned.

\---

“Draco I adore you, but I’m done!” Harry said falling into a chair. Draco had taken mercy on Harry and simply brought him to Madam Gerald’s House of Fashion in Paris, a simple one building store… or so Harry had thought. It turned out it was a place where the élite of the Wizarding World came to get new wardrobes. 

You started off at one end of the building (which turned out was the length of two and a half American football field) and you were measured first for shirts. And what Harry thought was as simple as long sleeve or short sleeved turned out to be WAY more involved. He now had thick shirts, thin shirts, short sleeve, long sleeve, formal, and casual. 

The day pretty much continued that way through pants, robes, cloaks, under garments, and shoes. It was only after the twentieth pair of shoes Harry had, finally, had enough. 

Draco smiled and walked over to his boyfriend. He had put Harry though a lot today, for a man who’s idea of fashion was finding something that looked and smelled clean it had been torture, but he was proud of his Harry for putting up with him. 

/My Harry? Hm… I like the sound of that./ Draco thought as he stood in front of Harry. Harry looked up at him, a pleading expression on his face.

“Oh how can I say no to that face?” Draco leaned down and kissed the pout off of Harry’s lips. Harry smiled.

“Are we done?” Harry asked, unable to hide the hopeful tone in his voice.

“Yes love. I have to go get things ready at my loft. I’ll be at the cottage at 6:30 to take you to the manor.” Draco said. Harry jumped up and hugged his boyfriend. 

“Thank you Draco, for everything today. I may have whined a lot, but I do appreciate it.” Harry whispered in Draco ear. Draco smiled and returned the hug.

“And don’t worry about what to wear later tonight, Theo and Blaise are taking care of it.” Draco said kissing Harry’s forehead.

“Should I be worried?” Harry asked.

“Not at all. I trust them to dress me all the time.” Draco said. Harry smiled and stole a quick kiss from Draco before sprinting out of the shop and to the apparition point. 

\---

Harry stepped out of the shower at 5:30 that night. He walked to his newly expanded closet and stood in front of it. After staring at it for 15 minutes he huffed and walked over to the notebook he kept by the bed.

\--

Draco himself had just finished getting ready and was about to sit down to a scotch to calm his nerves when the notebook he kept shrunk in his pocket vibrated. He pulled it out and flipped to the newest entry.

-I’m wet, naked, alone, and can’t figure out what to wear. Help?- 

\--

Thirty seconds later Draco stepped out of Harry’s floo. Harry smirked.

“You have a better response time the Aurors.” Harry said

“Well you said the magic words.” Draco said walking over to him.

“Help?” Harry asked

“Nope, wet and naked.” Draco said flicking his wand, causing Harry’s towel to disappear along with his own clothes.

\---

6:45 found Harry and Draco flooing into the Manor’s floo reception area. 

“We’re late” Draco said. Harry smirked and fixed his tie.

“Well you were the one that suggested mutual blow jobs to release our tension.” Harry whispered into Draco’s ear. Before Draco could respond the doors opened and in walked Narcissa. 

“There you two are. Your father was getting worried.” She said gliding over to kiss Draco’s cheek.

“You mean irritated mother.” Draco responded.

“Yes well. Anyway, Mr. Potter. So happy to have you in our home.” She said. Harry took her hand and kissed her knuckles. 

“Mrs. Malfoy, you are more beautiful then I remember.” Harry said. Nacrissa laughed.

“You defiantly have your father’s charm.” She said.

“I have a gift for you.” Harry then produced a bouquet of roses of all colors.

‘They are exquisite Harry.” She said. Draco smiled, Harry was doing wonderfully so far. 

“They’re ever lasting roses. An invention of George Weasley.” Harry said. 

“And they won’t blow up in her face?” Lucius drawled from the doorway. Harry looked up. 

“Not a chance Mr. Malfoy. I had George test them several times before I deemed them worthy of bringing into your home.”

“Lucius please. You’re involved with my son; you may as well be on a first name basis with us.” Lucius said. Harry walked over to him and shook his hand. 

“I have something for you as well.” Harry pulled a bottle of Chateau du Tertre. “I believe this is the only bottle left from 1973.” Draco looked at Harry curiously. Narcissa gasped and walked over to her husband. 

“What’s so important about that wine?” Draco asked curiously.

“It’s the wine we had at our wedding Draco.” Narcissa said. Lucius took the bottle from Harry.

“It’s also the wine we drank the night you were conceived.” Lucius said. Draco gawked at his father while Nacrissa and Harry laughed. One of the house elves came into the room.

“Beggin your pardon. Dinner is served.” The diminutive creature said.

“Thank you Pepper.” Nacrissa said, Pepper bowed and left the room. She took Harry’s arm, “Now you must simply tell me how you found it.” Narcissa said as they walked off. Draco and Lucius began walking behind them.

“Well done son.” Lucius said simply. Draco beamed with pride. 

\---

Dinner went quite well, better then Draco could have hoped. In the short hour and a half they had been talking Harry had gotten Hermione a backer for her Muggle-born project in his father, and he had gotten a decorator lined up for the Orphanage thanks to his mother, not to mention the publisher that Lucius said he’d fire call in the morning to run the idea of Harry’s book by him. 

“Narcissa this was a lovely meal.” Harry said.

“Thank you Harry.” She said.

“And Lucius thank you again for talking with your publishing contact. I wouldn’t know where to begin with this book.” 

“Not at all. Now Harry, would you join me in my study? I know you and Draco have plans, it won’t take but a minute.” Lucius said. Harry looked at Draco, who nodded, and stood up. 

“Sure Lucius.” Harry and Lucius left the dinning room.

“Come with me Draco.” Narcissa said. Draco stood up and walked over to his mother’s chair, pulling it out, and helped her up. They walked to her parlor and sat down. “So how are you Draco?” she asked  
Knowing his mother for that past 23 years, Draco knew what she was really asking.

“He makes me happy mother. Happier then I’ve ever been.” Draco said honestly.

“Do you think he could be the one?” she asked.

“It’s too soon to tell, but I have hope; which is saying something in itself.” Draco said. Narcissa smilled at him. 

“Then I’m happy for you love. That’s all I’ve ever wanted.” Narcissa said.

\--

While Narcissa and Draco were in her parlor talking Lucius and Harry had just sat down with glasses of firewiskey.

“So Harry, what are you intentions with my son?” Lucius asked. 

“I have only the best intentions for your son Lucius. I know our past wasn’t the best but I have a feeling he and I were meant to be with each other.” Harry said. Lucius smiled and took a sip of his drink.

“I do understand your feelings Harry. I once was in love with a man-“ Harry choked on his drink, Lucius continued with out seeming to notice, “I was going to forsake everything to be with him.” 

“What happened?” Harry asked when he regained control of his voice.

“Sirius’ father found out, told my father.” Lucius said.

“My god-father?!” Harry sputtered.

“Yes. It was the same year he ran away from home. My mother, who was the only one who understood me, told me Sirius had run away from because he was afraid of what we had. I didn’t know it was a lie and I believed her. I didn’t know my father had Imperious Cursed her as part of his great scheme. Because that was the same week I met Narcissa. I didn’t immediately feel the love I had for Sirius for her, but it did come eventually.” Lucius said

“Did Sirius ever try and talk to you?” Harry asked.

“Yes, but by then I was so wrapped up in my anger for him I never listened to him. We went our separate ways; I didn’t see him again really until the night of his death. It was only after my mother’s death that same year did I learn of the truth.”

“I’m sorry Lucius, I really am.” Harry said.

“Harry I know your godfather would say something immature, foolish, and completely in character for him… but I want you to know that I know you make my son happy. And I swore after I had found out what my father had done I would let my son be happy with whomever he chooses.” Lucius said.

Harry smiled and looked at his hands.  
“Harry I didn’t know your parents well, only talked to James a handful of times, but I know they would be proud of you and want the same thing for you that we want for Draco.” Harry’s smile brightened, “I know for a fact that James and I would be bickering over last name selection and Narsissa and Lily would be picking out baby names for the grandkids.”Lucius said with a smile.

“Grandkids… well I guess if we got to that point we could adopt…” Harry began. Lucius smiled and shook his head.

“Harry… I forget you didn’t grow up in this world.” At Harry’s confused look, Lucius took pity on him. “Not everything is as it is in the muggle world.” Lucius leaned forward and patted Harry on the knee.

\--

Some ten minutes later a very stunned Harry left Lucius’ study and met Draco at the front door. 

“Hey.” Draco said handing Harry his coat.

“Hi.” Harry said putting it on, still looking completely dazed and confused.

“What’s wrong?” Draco asked as the walked towards to floo room. Harry shook his head and kissed Draco’s cheek.

“Nothing. Now, can we go home?” Harry asked. Draco looked at his boyfriend and, deciding that Harry would tell him whatever was bothering him later, he let the momentary lapse go. 

“Not a chance Mister Potter. Theo and Blaise are waiting for you to be their Ken Doll at my place.” Harry groaned, Draco laughed, and the flooed to meet the two Slytherins. 

\--

TBC

I know I’m sorry I took so long, I’m sorry this chapter sucks (in my opinion. This is the 5th rewrite).

Lucius/Sirius: most unlikely pair but then again I’ve seen some pretty wackey couplings.

Next chapter: The party.


	9. Chapter Nine

  
Author's notes: Harry has a problem, his virginity, so he sets out on search of the person to help solve said problem. Draco is on the search for a perfect man. What happens when these two meet? Read and find out  


* * *

Now On with the show! A little voyeurism anyone? Maybe a little exhibitionism thrown in there as well.  
\---  
Chapter 9  
\---

Draco and Harry exited the floo within seconds of each other, Draco as graceful as ever. Harry… not so much.

“How long have you been flooing Potter?” Draco asked extending his hand to help Harry up.

“Since second year, I still hate it as much as I did back then.” Harry said standing up. Theo and Blaise entered the room drinks in hand. 

“There you two are, I was beginning to worry Lucius had tortured Harry and Draco had to hide the body.” Theo said.

“No, they hit it off smashingly.” Draco said taking his drink from Theo. Blaise handed Harry one, “Mother adores him so all in all the night went well.” Harry snorted in his drink.

“What’s wrong Harry?” Blaise asked.

“Nothing. Can we get the dress up over with?” Harry asked a slight pleading tone in his voice.

“Sure. I’m going to dress you and Theo will help accessories.” Blaise said looking at Harry curiously. 

“Luckily you and Draco are relatively the same size; makes it easier for us to dress you Harry.” Theo said sitting down on the couch. 

“Yeah fantastic.” Harry said as Blaise pulled him back to Draco’s room. Once the door shut Theo looked at Draco.

“Ok so I’m not the only one to notice it?” Draco asked.

“Not at all, what’s wrong with him?” Theo asked.

“I have no clue. He came out of the study and was in a daze, and then he didn’t say anything.” Draco said.

“Weird…. Ok let’s go get ready. It’s gonna take Blaise a while.” Theo said.

\--

“Of course Draco had a dressing room set up in his closet.” Harry said. He was currently standing in from of a mirror waiting for Blaise to immerge from the closet.

“He likes to view his outfit from all angles.” Blaise yelled from somewhere in the back. 

“Are you done?” Harry asked, “Should I send a Sherpa in there to find you?” 

“Ha… ha… I’m coming out now.” Blaise said emerging from the closet.

“Oh Blaise you’re coming out of the closet? I’m so proud of you!” Harry said.

“Oh you’re a riot Harry Potter.” Blaise said sarcastically. “Now strip.” 

“I knew it; this was just a ploy to see me in my boxers.” Harry said, grin in his voice, as he started removing his clothes.

“No, Draco would kill me and I am currently involved with one of your friends.” Blaise said handing Harry the outfit he had found.

“You… are?” Harry asked pulling the shirt over his head. He looked at Blaise in the mirror.

“Yea, you’ll see who tonight.” Blaise said sitting down in one of the chairs. 

“Can’t wait. What do your parents think?” Harry asked.

“You’re gonna have to go commando in those pants.” At Harry’s blush Blaise smirked. “And my parents are fine with my choices.” 

“No peeking now.” Harry said as he stepped out of his boxers, knowing full well that Blaise would still watch.

“Merlin’s beard Harry.” Blaise muttered.

“What?” Harry asked pulling on the pants.

“Nothing, Draco’s a very lucky man is all.” Blaise said. Harry looked at himself in the mirror. Blaise had him dressed in a white button down shirt and black leather pants that looked painted on. 

“Stupid hair.” Harry said trying to flatten it.

“Stop you look fabulous. And when Theo gets done with you, you’ll look delectable.” Blaise said coming up behind him and fixing the shirt.

“If you say so.” Harry said. Blaise looked at him through the mirror.

“Harry what happened?” Blaise asked.

“I just have a question. If you do get married to a man, what do you do about kids?” Harry asked. Blaise blinked, realization hitting him.

“Harry you have nothing to worry about. You and Draco are no where near that point yet and when you do get close to that, you two will talk about it.” Blaise said. Harry visably relaxed.

“You’re right. Lucius just got me paranoid.” Harry said nodding. He shook his head, “Saying with my mine and Draco’s power the odds of us conceiving a child is higher then in a normal couple. Stupid huh?” Harry asked as he fixed his shirt. Had he looked up he would have seen Blaise’s contemplative look. Blaise school his features quickly and walked over to Harry. 

Blaise draped himself across Harry’s shoulder, handing him a drink in the process.

“Alright take your drink, go sit in Draco’s bathroom and I’ll send Theo in.” Blaise said.

“Why am I doing this again?” Harry asked.

“Because you adore Draco.” Blaise said walking out. Harry shook his head and walked into the bathroom.

\--

“Theo he’s all yours!” Blaise called as he walked out of the bedroom. Theo shot up off the couch and was back in the bedroom, before Blaise even got to the couch. 

“He’s way too excited. Harry better not have any glitter on him.” Draco said. Blaise smiled and looked at his glass. There was a silence between the two friends, and Draco just waited for Blaise to tell him what he needed to. 

“You’re taking necessary steps right?” Blaise finally asked.

“For what Blaise?” Draco asked.

“For when you and Harry reach the final chapter in his lessons.” Blaise said.

“What are you talking about?” Draco asked. Blaise sighed.

“Ok. Lucius decided it was upon him to tell your boyfriend that male wizards can get pregnant.” Blaise said.

“He did what?!” Realization dawned on the blond aristocrat. “That’s why-?” Draco started

“Yup. Lucius had him freaked.” Blaise said. Draco looked slightly disappointed. “Not in a bad way I think. I’m sure Harry’s told you how he grew up; I’ve only heard some of it. I’m pretty sure he had no idea wizards could get pregnant until your dad told him. I guess when he realized he was gay he decided he’d just adopt. Finding out he had other options probably just rocked his world.” Blaise rationalized. 

“You’re probably right. Harry loves kids.” Draco said. He got a tiny smile on his face when he thought of a bunch of kids with his hair and Harry’s eyes, and vise versa, running around the manor.

“I know I’m right, granted I’m just going off of what I know about him.” Blaise said.

“So you just pulled it out of your ass huh?” Draco asked.

“Naturally. It is the slytherin way after all.”

“But why be careful?” Draco asked.

“Because the odds are small and this is Harry Potter we’re talking about. Smaller the odds…”

“The more likely he’ll do it.” Draco said shaking his head. He made a mental note to talk to Poppy at the school and see his options. 

\----

Some 20 minutes later Draco and Blaise were on their second game of pool, when the door to the bedroom opened.

“Gentlemen. May I introduce Harry Potter.” Theo said stepping aside. Harry walked out of the room. Draco’s breath caught in his throat. He walked over to him.

“You like it Draco?” Harry asked very self conscious of himself. 

He was wearing the white shirt and leather pants Blaise had picked out. Theo had paired that with black dress shoes, a black suit jacket that hung just right, and had applied a little eyeliner (and applied a temporary eye correction charm on his eyes) under his eyes to make his green eyes pop. His hair had been styled so it was still messy… but more of a ‘freshly shagged’ look as opposed to a ‘Harry Potter, my hair hates me’ look. 

Draco lifted his chin so Harry was looking into his eyes. 

“If I didn’t have a club full of people waiting for me, I’d stay here and ravish you.” Draco said in a voice that made Harry go weak in the knees. Harry bit his lip and ran his hand up and down Draco’s chest. 

Draco had kept on the blue shirt from dinner but changed into ass clinging jeans and black boots. 

“Alright boys. Lets go… this room is getting to hot for me.” Theo said picking up a set of keys.

“When did you get a car Draco?” Harry asked as Draco guided him over to his friends.

“Not for a car Harry dear. It’s the portkey to the club.” Blaise said. They each took a key. 

“Makes getting home drunk that much easier.” Draco said as they felt the tell-tale pull at their navels. 

\--

They landed in front of the club and were instantly bombarded by the paparazzi. Harry managed to hold his own, with the help of Draco’s hand on his back, and they made it in the club with no embarrassments. 

Harry stopped short when they walked in. 

“Wow.” Was all he could say as he looked around the club. 

“Welcome to Club Belladonna.” Theo said as he walked past Harry.

“The place to be if you’re the crème of the crop in the wizarding world.” Blaise said. “It’s Draco’s baby.” He added in a whisper. Harry looked at Draco. 

“Blaise, Theo and I are partners in this club. They got it because they were bored, I got it because it seems like a good investment.” Draco said wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist. Harry looked around.

It was two levels, and from the second level you could clearly look over the railing and see the dance floor below. The first level had about 20 or so booths that were all against the wall. The dance floor was raised slightly and took up most of the floor space. There was bar against the back wall and a bar in the middle of the dance floor. The floor was lighting up to the beat of the music. Harry looked around.

“The Dj booth is over there, and there is a charm on the dance floor so you can only hear the music if you’re on it. Each of the booths is set up with their own personal speakers so if you want music at your table that’s your choice.” Draco explained leading the way to their booth. He was stopped by Marcus Flint, so Harry continued to look around. 

The Second floor had booths as well, but they were all closer to the railing. Harry looked and noticed that along the walls were individual booths.

“Theo had us add those.” Blaise said coming up next to Harry. Harry looked at the Italian and noticed he was with Neville. “Saying that some couples would want to have some privacy.” 

“Neville?” Harry asked.

“Hiya Harry.” Neville said shyly. 

“How did this happen?” Harry asked walking over to the shy boy. Neville and Harry began talking about the greenhouse incident. Draco walked over to Blaise. 

“Green house huh Blaise?” Draco asked.

“Hush.” Was Blaise’s response into his drink.

\---

Several hours later, and just as many drinks, Harry was feeling all warm and fuzzy. He was at an amazing club, Neville was extremely happy with Blaise, he caught Charlie making out with Theo, Draco was happy, and he caught up with many of his old friends. 

“Oh my god! Lavender is gonna wear me out with all this dancing.” Draco said falling into the booth next to Harry. Harry smiled at him, turning so he was leaning against Draco’s side.

“You got enough energy for a dance with me?” Harry asked drawing patterns on his chest. Draco looked at his boyfriend.

“How drunk are you Harry?” Draco asked.

“Pretty buzzed, but not embarrassingly so.” Harry said. 

“Ok well give me a minute to catch my breath and we’ll go dance.” Draco said. Harry nodded and picked up his drink from the table. Draco shook his head.

They sat in a comfortable silence, watching their friends go crazy on the dance floor. Harry laughed as he saw Seamus attempt to do the lift from dirty dancing with Dean and fail miserably.

“Harry.” Draco said. Harry looked at him. “What did my dad say to you?” he asked. Harry smiled.

“He was merely educating me on the things I missed out on growing up. Like, I had no idea that men, in this world, could get pregnant. Lucius told me it happens in only rare cases. Now I’m not saying it’s gonna happen, but it’s nice to have hope.” Harry said.

“Just so you know Harry I’m not putting pressure on you or anything.” Draco said. “While the idea of seeing you carrying my child, or vise versa, would make me over the moon happy, we’re in no way close to getting there.” Draco explained.

“Draco, hush. I’m not scared; I’m not worried, I’m happy. I expected to adopt, this was a surprise, but a welcome one.” Harry said simply. Draco smiled and leaned over to kiss him.

“Ready for that dance?” Draco asked. Harry nodded and they walked to the dance floor.

\---

Around two in the morning the atmosphere changed in the club. Drinks had lead to shots, and shots had lead to many of the booths being occupied by couples. Harry, still keeping his happy buzz, was standing in a doorway on the second floor watching everything. He smiled as he watched Neville pull Blaise to a private booth. 

Draco came up behind Harry and wrapped his arms around him. Harry turned around, wrapped his arms around Draco’s neck, and kissed him… hard. He crushed his body to Draco’s and deepened the kiss. Draco, quickly recovering from his shock, moaned into Harry’s mouth. 

Harry pushed Draco against the wall in the doorway. Draco broke the kiss to look at Harry.

“You ok?” he asked. Harry smiled. 

“I want you here.” Harry whispered. Draco groaned.

“Ok let’s go to a booth.” Draco suggested. Harry shook his head and started kissing Draco’s neck. 

“No. I want you right here… right now.” Harry said running his hands down Draco’s chest and cupping the already growing erection. Draco’s eyes got wide and he looked at Harry.

“But… someone could… walk by and… see us.” Draco said, he was finding it difficult to concentrate as Harry’s hand found its way into his pants. Draco’s eyes rolled back into his head.

“Don’t care. It sounds like fun.” Harry whispered as he sunk into his knees slowly. Draco’s breathing increased and he planted his feet firmly on the floor. In all his experience he had only dreamed of getting sucked off in a club, and Harry was actually going to do it. 

Harry couldn’t believe he was doing this. He came to the club tonight toying with the idea, but the alcohol in his system and how happy he was at this moment was giving him to courage to do it. 

Harry made quick work of Draco’s zipper and freed the leaking member from its prison. The idea of almost getting caught has both boys almost ready to burst. Draco knew it wouldn’t take long for him to orgasm, but he’d try and make it last as long as possible. 

“Hurry baby. I’m already so close.” Draco whispered. Harry smiled up at him. He leaned forward and swallowed Draco’s member. Draco threw his head back and moaned. Harry wrapped his hand around the base of Draco’s member and took the rest of it into his mouth. He began to quickly bob his head up and down, no time for teasing. 

Draco brought his hands down to fist Harry’s hair, that made the sucking increase and the head movements speed up. Harry took his free hand, quickly freed his own member, and began stroking it in time to his head movements. 

Draco looked down and noticed that Harry was stroking himself. 

“Oh god! Harry… I’m gonna… oh sweet merlin…” Draco moaned as he came. Harry swallowed everything he squirted into his mouth, and with a few quick strokes to himself Harry was following his boyfriend. Harry tucked Draco away and Draco slid down the wall. Harry waved his hand and cleaned himself up with a quick spell. Situating himself he moved to sit next to Draco.

“You ok?” Harry asked, cheey grin on his face. Draco glared at him slightly, then moved to kiss him. 

“You amaze me Harry Potter.” Draco whispered against his lips.

“Then my goal in life is complete.” Harry whispered back.

“Can we go to bed?” Draco asked. Harry nodded. Draco pulled a pencil from his pocket and turned the eraser. The portkey activated and they disappeared.

\--

Marcus Flint downed his drink and adjusted his pants. The show he just saw was something that he had to experience first hand. Harry Potter. Who knew he was such a wonton little slut. 

“Beautiful weren’t they?” A voice behind him said. Marcus looked up.

“Oliver Wood, what brings you here?” Marcus asked.

“Cut the formalities Flint. You and I both know we don’t like each other. I’m here to offer some help.” Oliver said. Marcus looked and Oliver and motioned for him to sit. 

“What do you have in mind?” Marcus asked.

\--

Later that morning Draco and Harry were lying in bed together. Harry was lying across Draco’s chest playing with the faint hair on his stomach while Draco played with Harry’s hair. 

“That was amazing last night.” Draco said. Harry smiled.

“Thanks. I can’t believe I did that.” Harry said. Draco leaned up a little and kissed Harry’s head. 

“I’m proud. I made the savior of the wizarding world my wonton little slut.” Draco said. Harry smacked his stomach lightly. 

“You’re lucky I love you. Otherwise I’d be mad.” Harry said. His eyes got huge when he realized what he just said. He sat up and looked at Draco. Draco was staring at him with wide eyes. “erm…” Harry said chewing his lip. Harry turned beet red and got out of the bed. 

Draco snapped out of his daze when Harry managed to get his pants on. 

“Harry where are you going?” Draco asked getting up as well. 

“I’m leaving. I can’t believe I just told you that. It just came out. I didn’t mean to say it like that; my mouth just ran away with my brain. God I’m babbling now. Where’s my shirt?” Harry asked looking around. Draco stood in front of him and grabbed his shoulders. Harry looked at him; Draco could see there was hurt, confusion, as well as tears in his beautiful green eyes. So Draco did the only thing he could think of, he kissed him.

Harry quickly melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Draco’s body. Draco pulled back. 

“Now breath. And can I say something?” Draco asked.

“After I made a complete ass of myself? What could you possibly have to-“ Draco put a finger on Harry’s lips to silence him. 

“That’s the man I love you’re talking about.” Draco said. Harry’s eyes lit up, causing his face to glow.

“Really?” Harry asked.

“Was there any doubt?” Draco asked.

“You’re not just saying it cause I said it right?”

“Harry Potter I love you, I have for a while. I know its fast, but when have I ever done anything slow. I love you. I will sky write it, yell it from the highest mountain top, and plaster it all over Hogwarts. I love-“ Draco was cut off when Harry kissed him. 

“Prat.” Harry whispered when they broke apart.

“Yes but it is part of my charm.” Draco countered.  
\--

TBC! WHEW! I did it. Lemme tell you it didn’t write it’s self. It was re-written multiple times and I am finally happy with it. 

A Happy ending… for now. I needed some drama. And the second to last chapter (yes there are two chapters left) seemed like the best place. You’re almost at the end of the yellow brick road, but not quite.

Read Review Repeat!


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter 10

All warnings still apply and I still don’t own them… apparently the secret doesn't work for everything.

Note: did you miss me? Sorry for my absence but I had some MAJOR RL changes. Changes for the better; but changes none the less. Some notes before we begin. 

First: Let me say this before you begin reading this chapter (in case you were just waiting for the update and didn’t re-read before reading the new one… cause I do it too) GO BACK AND RE-READ the chapters before this. Something’s were changed (plot wise) to make this plan work. 

Second: this is almost the end of our journey before I finish the Snarry Project and rewrite Freedom. Got inspiration but I refuse to write until the first two are done. I’m stubborn like that   
On with the show. 

\----

At the orphanage Harry sat down at his desk. He was looking for an invitation he had received a few weeks ago. Moving papers around he spotted a stack of pictures that had been taken over the past two months. 

After Draco’s birthday party Harry had asked Draco to move in with him. 

“It makes sense love.” Harry had said. Draco smiled that smile that made Harry’s stomach flip. Harry, not realizing how much stuff Draco had, had to enlist contactors to add another level onto his house. Two weeks and several thousand gallons later all of Draco’s stuff and the new level was moved in. 

Harry laughed a little as he found a picture of Draco looking at Harry’s closet in dismay. After realizing he was a wizard Draco quickly expanded Harry’s already expanded wardrobe to accompany his clothes as well. Draco had then quickly decided that Teddy’s room wasn’t suited for a boy of his age.

“Really Harry half these toys are for a toddler. He’s not 2 anymore. He’s almost 6 for crying out loud.” Draco had grumbled. Harry smiled as he found the picture of Teddy’s face lighting up when Draco had brought him to put the seal of approval on his new room. 

Flipping through pictures of them with the kids in the orphanage he found the ones from Halloween. Harry laughed as he looked at Draco, Theo and Blaise all holding up their jack-o-lanterns. Their faces had been priceless when they found out they had to carve the pumpkins by hand. The result had been three pumpkins that looked like they suffered from a stroke. 

He found a picture from before the Jack-o-Lanterns were carved, the boys were making faces after touching the goop from inside the pumpkin.

“Really Harry! This is so GROSS!” Draco yelled. Evan, who had Ginny helping him pull out the insides of his tiny pumpkin, had decided it was time to throw some of the goopy stuff at Draco. It landed in his hair and dripped down his face, his face which was holding the world’s best expression of horror and disgust. George thankfully got a picture of the face.

A small smile played on Harry’s lips as he flipped through the rest of the pictures in the pile. Hogsmede weekends, Slytherin vs. Gryffindor Quidditch match, and the dueling club’s first demonstration which was done right before the winter break (three days ago) were all mixed in with random shots from the past three months.

“I need to get a photo album for these.” Harry said.

“Here you are.” Draco said walking into the office. He stood next to Harry and kissed him. Harry smiled and returned the kiss. 

“What are you doing?” Draco asked, once the kiss was complete. 

“I was looking for something and got distracted by pictures.” Harry said standing up. Draco looked at the pictures and made a face at the one with the pumpkin guts.

“I swear my hair smelt like pumpkin for three weeks afterwards.” Draco said watching his picture self attempt to get the goop off his hair. Harry made a noise that sounded like agreement, but he was busy looking through papers on his desk. 

“AH HA!” Harry exclaimed pulling the envelope out from under some inquiries. Draco looked at his boyfriend who was currently smiling at him. 

“What?” Draco asked smiling.

“This is an invite to the Ministry Black and White New Years Masquerade Ball. I refuse to go without you.” Harry said walking over to Draco.

“Like you had a choice.” Draco said kissing Harry. “You do realize this means we have to go shopping again.” Harry groaned and fell to the floor causing Draco to laugh.

\--

Harry was walking down Diagon Alley doing some last minute Christmas Shopping. Draco had been contacted by a new investor in his club so he told Harry he’d meet him back at the orphanage. 

“Harry Potter?” A voice called from behind him. Harry turned around. 

“Oliver Wood?” Harry asked. Oliver smiled at him. Harry ran up and hugged him. “Oh my god, how have you been?” Harry inquired looking up at his old quidditch captain. 

“I’ve been good. You know I’ve been playing for Puddlemere United since graduation and briefly after the war. I’ve recently been taking time for myself. But what about you? I read that article in the Quibbler.” Harry blushed a little at the mention of his ‘Coming Out’ article causing Oliver to laugh. 

“Yea… you caught that huh?” Harry asked.

“Yes I did. And I must say I’m disappointed I didn’t know that about you in school.” Oliver said smiling a smile at Harry that made him blush even more. 

“Come on Oliver, I’m finishing up some Christmas shopping. I’d love to catch up while I do it.” The two Gryffindor Alumni walked down Diagon Alley together. 

\--

“Stupid Flint.” Draco said as he flooed into Harry’s office at the orphanage. Harry and Draco had decided to spend their holidays at the orphanage. It was a time for family after all. The only day they would be gone would be Christmas Eve, to attend the Malfoy’s Christmas Party. 

“Marcus?” Blaise asked. Draco looked at his friends who were decorating Harry’s office. Blaise and Theo had been spending more time at the orphanage as well. Theo because Charlie was there, Draco could see his flighty friend was growing very fond of the dragon tamer. Blaise because he had formed a connection with Evan. Draco could tell that once Blaise figured out where his life was going he’d be adopting the almost 2 year old. 

“The one and the same. Troll had the AUDACITY to tell me that Harry is little more than a no good whore and will drop me the second he gets what he wants.” Draco grumbled. Theo frowned.

“Yea because Harry is so much like Pansy it’s not even funny.” He said, sarcasm dripping from every word. 

“That’s why I told him he was full of shit and told him his money wasn’t needed for our club.” Draco said sighing, “but he still ruffled me the wrong way.” 

“Yea he had that habit in school too.” Blaise said. There was a knock at the office door. 

“Come in” Draco said. Juno opened the door.

“Oh, sorry.” Juno said in a whisper, “I was just looking for Harry.” She said moving to leave.

“Juno what is it?” Draco asked walking to the door. Juno looked up at Draco.

“Harry’s in trouble.” She said. 

“What do you mean?” Draco asked kneeling down. She bit her lip, something she probably picked up from Harry, and took Draco’s hand.

“Come with me.” She said. She pulled Draco to her room. Draco looked over his shoulder to Theo and Blaise, who both shrugged.

\--

Juno pushed the door to her room open. Draco looked around noticing the room was done in pinks, purples, oranges and blues. Draco was quickly reminded of the beach at sunset. Juno quickly walked over to her desk and grabbed a notebook. She brought it over to Draco, hugging it to her chest. 

“First uh….” She put a piece of her hair behind her ear. Draco sat down on her bed.

“What is it Juno?” Juno cleared her throat.

“There’s something you should know about me. Something Alex and I found out earlier this year.” She said speaking in her normal voice. Or what Draco assumed to be her normal voice because it wasn't a whisper. Her voice was beautiful, like wind chimes. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to talk to Harry?” Draco asked, not sure how to handle this situation. Juno shook her head.

“No I need to tell you. This will only work if I tell you.” Juno sat next to him, notebook still in her hands, “I’ve figured out what I am, why I was found wondering around Knockturn Alley, and why I’m seeing these things.” At Draco’s inquisitive look she continued, “I believe that I am a siren and that I have been gifted with The Sight.” She said simply. Draco’s eyes got huge. “I know it seems like a lot to take in but it makes sense. When I sing, the things I want to happen… just happen.” 

“That could be coincidence.” Draco said. Juno shook her head.

“Remember last week when Evan was sick. So sick that not even Blaise could get him to stop crying,” Draco nodded, “I was walking past his room, saw Blaise’s looking so lost, and walked in. I started singing to him, a song I don’t even remember learning, and he stopped crying. Just like that. The next hour his fever broke, by the next day he was fine.” 

Draco remembered Blaise telling him that story, how he stopped breathing for a minute while Juno sung, and how he had never heard a voice like that in a long time. In fact, Blaise had only ever heard a voice as hypnotic as Juno’s on Greece. His step father at the time had taken him on a boat ride around the island and they had come across…

“You are a siren… wow. Ok, they’re a little uncommon but there are some out there. Now why do you think you’re a seer?” Draco asked. Juno handed him her notebook. He flipped through it. He saw pictures. 

“I get these pictures in my head. Nothing like what Uncle Ron and Harry have told us about that teacher at Hogwarts. I don’t go into weird trances. I’ll be doing something, I was writiting a letter to Alex now actually, and then suddenly I see something. And within a few weeks time it comes true.” Juno said. Juno sat quietly as he flipped through the pictures. 

“What’s this?” He asked. 

“I saw you and Harry meeting. I saw you moving in with him, I saw the twins breaking their bed again…. Oh wait that hasn’t happened yet.” Juno mumbled Draco turned the page and saw a man… someone that looked familiar… and looked at Juno.

“Who’s this?” Draco asked.

“I don’t like that man.” Juno said, “He’s going to hurt Harry…. And you.” Juno said. Draco turned to the last picture in the book and saw a circle. “I’ve been seeing flashes of this circle in all my visions about Harry… it gets more detailed each time I see it.” Juno said. Draco could tell it was three bands twined together. He shut the book and looked at Juno. At that moment he heard the front door slam shut many stories down, the twins yelled 

“HARRY!”

“Well it looks like Harry is home. Why don’t we talk to him too? That way the two of us can put our heads together and figure something out.” Draco said giving Juno’s shoulder a squeeze. Juno smiled and stood up walking out the door in front of him. Draco smiled and followed her. They walked downstairs and walked down the hallway. He heard voices in the kitchen.

~Harry must have brought someone over.~ Draco smiled. Juno ran into the kitchen first but stopped dead in her tracks. Draco looked at her.

“Juno what-“

“It’s him.” She whispered pointing into the kitchen. Draco looked and saw Oliver Wood talking to Ron and George. 

“That’s just Harry’s old Quidditch Captian.” Draco explained.

“He’s a bad man.” 

Draco looked at Juno. He whispered to her to go wait upstairs and he’d bring Harry up to talk to him the second he could. Juno cast another wary look at the former Gryffindor and hurried upstairs. Draco walked into the kitchen.

“How did shopping go Harry?” Draco asked. Harry turned; laughing at a story George was retelling, and smiled at his boyfriend. 

“Draco! You remember Oliver right?” Harry asked coming over to kiss his boyfriend’s cheek. Draco kept his arm around Harry’s waist; he didn’t like the look Oliver was giving HIS boyfriend when Harry’s back was turned. 

“Yes I do. How are you?” Draco asked giving Oliver a tight smile. 

“Fantastic. Been keeping busy, I ran into Harry in Diagon Alley. He offered to show me his pet project; I had to see what has been keeping our hero busy.” Oliver said, his eyes never leaving Harry. Harry was, of course, oblivious. 

“Oliver was just telling me how he and Marcus Flint took a page out of our book and made up; Stupid childhood rivalries and all that.” Harry said nodding at Oliver who smiled. The hairs on Draco’s neck stood up. Draco knew better than anyone in the room that if Marcus Flint was involved nothing good could come of the situation. 

“Speaking of the old boy, I believe we’re meeting for drinks tonight.” Oliver said. Harry, even though Draco tried to keep him close, walked over and hugged Oliver good-bye. Draco’s blood boiled when he saw Oliver’s hands head towards his boyfriend’s backside. Hermione, having watched the whole exchange, cleared her throat causing Oliver to stop and Harry to offer to walk him out. 

As the kitchen door shut all the adults in the room turned and looked at Draco.

“Ok so I am not the only one who noticed that?” Draco asked.

“Absolutely not!” Hermione and Ginny said

“Thought Wood was gonna have his way with him right in front of you mate.” George said. 

“Do you think Harry noticed?” Draco asked.

“Did I notice what?” Harry asked coming back into the kitchen. Everyone shared a look.

“Oliver. He was undressing you with his eyes and probably would have done very inappropriate things with you had we not been here.” Charlie said. Harry looked at him like he was crazy.

“It was just Oliver. He’s just friendly.” Harry said. Ron rolled his eyes and Hermione laughed. Draco could see they’ve had this similar conversation about people in the past.

“Harry has always been clueless about the effect he has on people.” Ginny said smiling at Harry. Harry blinked at her.

“I have no idea what you all are talking about.” Harry said honestly. They heard the front door open and the sound of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley returning from shopping. The conversation was dropped as the children of the house filed in with the Weasley parents. 

\---

“So Harry had NO idea that Oliver was in to him?” Blaise asked later that night. Blaise and Theo were with Draco in the kitchen while the rest of the house was elsewhere getting children ready for bed. 

“Not a clue. Now I know he’s modest, but he was painfully oblivious to Wood’s OBVIOUS flirtation.” Draco said. 

“What are you going to do?” Theo asked.

“There’s nothing you can do.” Hermione said walking into the kitchen, “Blaise, Evan will not go to bed without a story from ‘laise.” She said smiling. Blaise shook his head and walked out of the kitchen, Theo followed in search of Charlie. Hermione looked at the blonde Slytherin. “Harry is, and always will be, oblivious to the fact that his personality and his appearance will get him admirers. It stems from his childhood.” Hermione said. At Draco’s confused look Hermione shook her head. “Not my place to tell. If you really are worried about Wood talk to Harry and just ask him to trust you. And believe me, he will.” Draco nodded and set off looking for Harry.

He found him in Juno’s room. He waited outside while Harry talked to Juno.

“So we’ll talk to Hermione tomorrow and try to find someone to talk to about your abilities. You seem to be in control of the sight but it’s the siren’s abilities I don’t know that much about.” Harry said, thinking not for the first time how much he wished Remus was still around. Juno gave him a smile that made him believe that he was doing the right thing. 

“Thank you Harry. Alex said you’d understand. I don’t know why I was so nervous.” Juno whispered. She and Harry agreed that for now that she should continue to whisper, just until they get her powers figured out. 

“Anytime Juno. Now get some sleep, I’ll see you in the morning ya?” Juno nodded. Harry left the room, shutting the door with a soft click. He spied his boyfriend and smiled.

“Everything go ok?” Draco asked as Harry came to stand next to him.

“It will be. We’re going to do some research tomorrow and find out what Juno can or cannot do.” Harry said. They started down the hallway towards their room. 

“Harry,” Draco started as they entered the room. Harry looked up from where he was unbuttoning his pants.

“Yes Draco.” Harry asked. He’d never seen such a serious look on his boyfriends face. 

“I was wondering, well that is if you wouldn’t mind, you don’t have to if you don’t want to.” Draco began, sounding very unsure. 

“Draco slow down and tell me what I’m deciding on.” Harry sat down on the edge of the bed. Draco walked over and sat next to him.

“I love you Harry. You know everything about me and I know you love me despite it. But I still feel like there is something you’re not telling me. I don’t want to pry but I have to know, what it was like at the Dursleys? And if you’re going to tell me, don’t sugar coat it. I think if we don’t talk about it, it will always be there lurking.” Draco finished, his eyes never leaving Harry.

Harry was conflicted. He’d never told anyway (with the exception of one) about the true extent of the Dursleys. Everyone he knew growing up had known the ‘They hate magic, they hate me’ version of the story and that was enough for him. But Draco was right. He couldn’t go forward in this relationship if he didn’t tell Draco everything. Harry nodded to himself, his mind made up.

“Ok Draco I’ll tell you. But before I do, know that it wasn’t like I was hiding it. I told people the bare minimum and they made up the rest. I learned at an early age there was nothing I could do to avoid going to the Dursleys, so I just sucked it up until I could leave. It wasn’t until after the war I was able to truly open up about it to someone and they help me move on, sorta. Now it’s like they aren’t even family to me, not like they were at all; the Weasleys raised me more than they did. 

“The Dursleys hated me. And when I say hated, I don’t mean they had a strong dislike for me. They flat out hated me. On a daily basis for the first 11 years of my life I was mentally and verbally abused by them as well as neglected. I was told I was worthless, a freak, no one would want me, no one loved me. Hell for all that time I thought my parents died in a car crash. My aunt told me my father was drunk but that part I refused to believe. 

“They felt it was a huge burden to take me on. Even though they were able to get Dudley whatever he wanted as compensation for having to deal with me I was left with scraps. That’s why I was so skinny when I started Hogwarts. I lived in a cupboard under the stairs and was fed enough to keep me alive.

“Once Hogwarts started and I started learning the truth, it didn’t stop them. They let Dudley and his friends beat me up all the time. It was their way of getting around the suspicion of other adults. Cousins fight all the time and everyone knew Dudley was a champion boxer so it was understood he got carried away. The verbal abuse only intensified. It didn’t stop until the night the protection fell from my aunt’s house. 

“I let them have space until I knew it was safe for me to try and see them. They are the only link to my mother I have left and I felt should try and fix that bridge. So I attempted to make contact the year Vernon died, just to see if they were alright and to see if they needed anything. I got yelled out of their house. Vernon died 6 months later and Petunia sent me a letter telling me it was my fault and the reason he died and that I was dead to her.” Harry finished looking at their interlocked hands. Draco had grabbed his hands at some point during his monologue and hadn’t let go. 

“You said you’ve only told this to one person, who?” Draco asked. Harry smiled.

“Dr. Lynn. She’s the one therapist I saw after the war that I keep in contact with. She didn’t try and figure me out. She lets me talk and work out my problems myself. She helped me figure out that it wasn’t my job to save the Dursleys, mostly because they don’t deserve or want to be saved.” Harry said. 

Draco nodded. He understood Harry a LOT better now. Harry didn’t see people flirting because he didn’t believe he disserved to be flirted with. Draco was grateful that Harry was as functioning as he was; he had seen some purblood families who did that same thing to their children that the Dursleys did to Harry… their children hadn’t been so lucky.

“Well I’m grateful that you told me.” Draco said. 

“I knew I needed to tell you. I love you Draco and I know we need to be completely open with each other.” Harry said simply. Draco smiled and kissed Harry’s forehead.

“I love you too. And it’s because I love you that I am warning you about Oliver.” Draco said. Harry looked at Draco like he grew a second head. 

“What about Oliver?” Harry asked.

“He wants you Harry, wants you bad. You may not be able to see it, and I love that about you, but I can. I wanted to punch his teeth in. Also if he’s friends with Marcus Flint, no good could come of it.” Draco said.

“You must be seeing things Draco. Oliver is just friendly.” Harry said.

“Please Harry, for me, be careful around him. I don’t trust him.” Draco said firmly. Harry looked into Draco’s eyes and nodded. 

“Alright Draco, if you feel that strongly about it I will be careful around him.” Harry said smiling. 

“Thank you.” Draco said kissing Harry. The kiss continued as they fell back onto the bed. Still connected at the lips they moved to the pillows and continued to explore each other’s mouth. 

Draco pulled back and looked down at Harry, who looked very well kissed, and smiled down at him. Harry looked up at Draco.

“I think… I’m almost ready for the final lesson.” Harry said, turning a lovely shade of pink. Draco’s eyes got huge and he looked at Harry.

“Are you sure?” Draco asked

“Yes. Not tonight, but I know I don’t want to start the New Year without finishing our lessons.” Harry said looking up at Draco shyly. Draco swooped down and kissed Harry’s breath away. He pulled away and Harry had a goofy grin on his face. 

“I understand Harry and I will make it perfect for you.” Draco said moving next to Harry.

“Thank you.” Harry replied closing his eyes. They lay close together and drift off into a peaceful slumber.

\-----

Oliver walked into his flat. He clicked on the light and turned around. Marcus was sitting on his couch, perfectly at home.

“MERLIN FLINT! What the hell are you doing waiting in the dark?!” Oliver snapped. Marcus smiled a very unattractive smile.

“How did it go?” Marcus asked.

“Not as well as I had hoped. Harry is hopelessly devoted to Draco.” Oliver said sitting down in a chair next to the couch.

“So your plan of seducing Harry as yourself won’t work. Luckily we have my plan B,” Marcus said simply.

“Yes but we are missing a vital ingredient for that.” Oliver said. Marcus pulled a vial out of his pocket and threw it at Oliver. 

“The potion should be ready in time for the Malfoy Christmas Party. I have an invite so it’ll be up to you to take the potion. Now remember what I said; I need to be in the room to get the picture to show Harry...” Oliver nodded in agreement, distracted. He couldn’t stop thinking that in two weeks he would get to be with Harry. Something he didn’t realize he wanted as badly as he did, until this very moment.

“Merry Christmas to me.” He muttered to himself, an evil smirk spreading over his face.

\--

TBC!

Oh no! Our boys are in trouble. The last chapter will be full of angst and tears and our conclusion. 

Sorry for the heavy conversation in this chapter… it was a set up for the last chapter  

Reviews are my life line. Please don't let me die :-)


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter 11

Changed one tiny thing in Chapter 10, please re-read. Enjoy

~thoughts~

\---

~”Don’t touch me Draco. I can’t even look at you right now.” Harry said turning away from Draco, tears streaming down his face.

“Harry don’t! Wait!” Draco screamed. Harry ran out of the room, closing the door with a loud slam~ 

Juno woke up with a start, panting heavily. She looked out her window to see snow falling lightly outside. She looked at the clock.

~6:00am Christmas Eve… ok I might be able to stop this. ~ She thought to herself. She threw back the covers and walked over to her notebook.

Since she told Draco, then Harry, about her ability Hermione helped her get in contact with some of the most renowned Seers in the world. In a week they had gone to Greece, Italy, even the United States to meet some of the most revered Seers of the age. They all had given her tips and guidance on how to hone and train her ability so she could call upon it as needed. They told her she will still get the odd trance but their techniques would allow her to focus on her visions and get a clearer picture of them, because most of the time they come for a second and you can’t see much detail. 

Juno smiled as she pulled out her early Christmas present from Harry. He had given her a brand new sketchbook and colored pencils. Harry understood that drawing her vision sometimes helped her focus on them. She took a deep breath and put on her headphones. Turning on her meditation CD she closed her eyes and began to focus. 

\--

An hour later Juno came out of her trance, or at least that’s what the clock on her nightstand told her. 

~I was out for a whole hour? That’s the longest so far. What the heck did I draw? ~ She looked down at her paper. She saw Harry, turning from Draco, tears in his eyes. The room they were in was decorated for Christmas, and it looked like it was in a mansion but Juno couldn’t be sure. She’d have to show this to someone to get a better idea of what she was dealing with. 

As she got up to go downstairs she remembered what the Seer in Greece told her.

“Remember child. Some people don’t want to know their future and may resent you for trying to warn them.”

“But what if it saves them?” Juno had asked. The woman smiled.

“That may be true, but we must remember that the bad things happen to teach us a lesson and make us stronger.”

Juno thought for a second and nodded her head. She would simply show the picture to the adults in the house and let them interpret it the way they chose. They knew of her abilities and if she didn’t make a big deal about it maybe she could still help them. Deciding on a course of action Juno set off downstairs. 

\--

The Sirius Black Orphanage was full of Christmas cheer. The kids were shouting and the adults were busy bustling around the kitchen, attempting to get breakfast out in all this chaos. Harry couldn’t help but feel a sense of pride in looking around at what he created. He finally had it, the family he deserved and he was overjoyed at the thought of what might come. 

“You have that goofy grin on your face.” Draco said sipping his coffee. Harry smiled at his blonde boyfriend.

“Yes well I am so full of happiness I might burst.” Harry said kissing his cheek. He pushed his chair back from the table and stood up. 

“Where are you going Uncle Harry?” Jasmine asked. 

“Uncle Harry has some last minute work to do before I go to Uncle Draco’s house for Christmas Eve.” Harry said smiling at the red head. He knew she was fishing for clues about present locations, her and her sister were too much like Fred and George it was uncanny. 

Draco looked up at Harry. 

“Don’t worry I’ll be ready to go by 6 as ordered.” Harry said dropping a kiss on Draco’s forehead.

“Good because we’ll be upstairs to help you at 2.” Blaise said putting more pancake pieces in front of Evan.

“Why 2?” Harry asked, regretting the answer already. 

“Because, it’ll take you 3 hours to argue with us, and then another hour to concede defeat.” Theo said smiling as he took a sip of juice. Harry shook his head and left the kitchen.

\--

Harry had his head down looking at a ledger when he heard a knock at his door. 

“Come in.” Harry said. Juno pushed open the door, smile on her face. 

“Harry, I wanted to show you my dress. I’m wearing it tomorrow for when I see Alex. Hermione helped me make it.” Harry looked up at her and smiled. She was a vision already in a dress made of lavender and teal. She looked like the sunset over the Mediterranean Sea. The few experts on Sirens had told Harry that she would tend to gravitate towards the colors of the sea; it was part of the Siren to be drawn to colors of the water. 

“You look beautiful Juno. Come here.” She walked over to Harry, he put his hands on her shoulders, “I want to tell you how proud I am of you. You have come so far in the short amount of time since we started on the path to figure out how to help you. I just want to say good job.” Juno beamed a smile so bright and rare that Harry’s breath was taken away for a minute. 

“Thank you Harry.” Juno said in her natural voice. She had been practicing talking above a whisper so she would be ready for school. 

“I’m glad you came here, I have a surprise.” Harry said Juno looked at him. “You know how last year I brought Alex with me to the New Years thing at the ministry and that’s where he first met Luna and Dean?” Juno nodded, “Well since I’m going with Draco to this year I asked Draco and the Malfoys if they wouldn’t mind if you came with us to the party tonight that is if you want to go?” Harry asked. Juno gasped and looked at him. 

“Are you sure?” Juno asked.

“Of course! This is the best way to get you out there and show you off. You will be starting Hogwarts soon and I want you to find the perfect family. I know it’s been rough since you got here, but now that we know more about you we can better find you a family that will understand your needs.” Harry said. Juno smiled and nodded.

“Ok.” Harry smiled back at her.

“Good cause Draco already took the liberty of finding you the perfect dress, it’s hanging in your closet. Be ready at six.” Juno turned and ran out of the room, as she was leaving a piece of paper fell down next to Harry. He looked down and picked it up. He saw the picture of him turning from Draco crying and gave it a curious look. 

~Hm, better hold onto it.~ He thought, sticking the picture in his pocket and turning back to his work. 

\--

2:00 on the nose saw Theo, Blaise and Draco in Harry and Draco’s room getting ready, or at least getting Harry ready.

“Still don’t see why I need two people to help me get ready and Draco can dress himself.” Harry grumbled as Theo and Blaise stripped him.

“Simple, Draco can be trusted, you however cannot.” Theo said simply. Harry waved them off as he got into the shower. The piece of paper from earlier fell out of his pocket and Blaise picked it up.

“Theo, look at this.” Blaise said. Theo turned from where he was pulling Harry’s suit out of the garment bag it was in to what Blaise was holding.

“That room looks familiar.” Theo said. 

“That’s what I was thinking.” Blaise agreed. “Remember how Draco said Juno had a bad feeling.” Theo nodded, “I think this could be the reason.”

“What do we do?”

“Well we can’t tall Draco, he’ll freak. No we’ll just have to keep a close eye on the boys tonight and try to keep this,” he indicates to the picture in his hand, “From happening.”

“Agreed.” Theo said nodding. He may be a flake 90% of the time but when it came to the only person he could call a friend he was completely serious. They both turned back to the task at hand, putting the picture to the side for now. 

\--

As the clock struck 6 the boys and Juno stood in the parlor preparing to floo over to the Malfoy manner. Charlie, after being worn down by Theo, had agreed to come. Neville was meeting Blaise there. Juno was getting the once over by Molly, Draco chose a long black dress with red accents, the perfect combination of little girl becoming a young adult. 

“Alright Mother told us to use the private floo in Father’s study as to avoid the traffic.” Draco said. One by one they stepped into the floor and shouted “Malfoy Manor Study” and were whisked away. 

\--

Juno landed on not so steady feet; she had gone last after Harry, who was there to catch her. 

“Don’t worry; I have been flooing since I was 12 and still have yet to perfect a smooth landing.” Harry said putting her on her feet. A house elf quickly disposed of the soot from the floo and they walked out into the party. Juno took a step back, nervousness overcoming her. Draco took a hand. 

“Don’t worry, we’ve got you.” Harry said a hand on her shoulder. She smiled at them in thanks and followed them into the fray. Juno looked around in wonder. She had never seen a place so big before. She saw Blaise finding Neville, Theo and Charlie finding the drinks, Draco greeting people he knew, and Harry smiling and those who called out a greeting. She was amazed at it all and could barely take it all in. 

“Juno, this is my mother Narcissa Malfoy.” Draco said. Juno looked at the prettiest women she had ever seen in her life. She curtsied and bowed her head.

“Thank you so much for inviting me into your home Mrs. Malfoy. I am grateful at the chance to view a house as beautiful as yours.” Juno said voice full of honesty. Narcissa was floored by the pose of this young lady.

“Please dear call me ‘Cissy. I must say your manners are impeccable.” 

“Thank you ma’am,” Juno said. 

“Draco, I know you brought her here to show her off but I believe I will be better suited for it.” Narcissa said simply, and there was no denying Narcissa what she wanted so Draco took a step back, “Come Juno I want to show you off to everyone. Before the night is over there will be hundreds of people begging to adopt you.” All Juno could do was smile and follow Narcissa’s lead. 

“What happened there?” Harry asked coming up just seconds after Narcissa had walked off with Juno. He handed Draco a drink.

“If I didn’t know any better I think my mother fell in love with Juno. Who knows I may have a little sister before the year is out.” Draco said smiling. 

“Oh ‘Cissa would spoil her rotten.” Harry said as they turned to walk around. 

\--

Three hours into the party and everything was perfect. Narcissa and Lucius had taken a shine to Juno and had been showing her off like one of their own the entire party. Harry and Draco had danced with each other and many other partners, Charlie and Theo had disappeared somewhere around 8:00 and had just resurfaced, looking only slightly rumpled, and Blaise and Neville were content dancing with each other. All in all it was a good night. 

Harry had stopped dancing to stand back and be the observer for a bit. 

“Don’t feel like dancing?” a voice asked, Harry turned and smiled.

“Hello Oliver, I didn’t think you’d be here.” Harry said.

“Not normally my scene, no. But Marcus’ date bailed at the last second and he needed someone to come and so, here I am.” Oliver said leaning against the wall next to Harry.

“Some party huh?” Harry asked.

“You bet. Where’s your boyfriend?” Oliver asked, a slight edge to the last word. Harry didn’t notice.

“Oh he’s off somewhere talking to some big shot about something. He’s determined to get my book tour started next summer after school is out.” Harry said smiling. He didn’t notice Oliver looking over his head and nodding to Marcus, who turned with the boy he was with and walked out to the garden.

“Want to take a walk outside? I hear the Malfoy garden’s are legendary. They put warming charms over the whole garden so people could view them tonight.” Oliver asked

“Sure, I could use some fresh air.” Harry said finishing his drink. He and Oliver headed outside, right past Theo and Charlie’s table. Theo looked and whispered to Charlie he’d be right back. He quickly found Blaise.

“Blaise, Oliver just took Harry out to the garden minutes after Marcus took the tramp he was with outside.” Theo whispered. Blaise nodded.

“Neville go keep Charlie company, Theo and I have to do something.”

“What is it?” Neville asked, Blaise could tell by the determined look in his eyes there was no brushing him off. He looked at Theo who shrugged, going off to fill Charlie in about what was going on while Blaise did the same thing with Neville. 

Minutes later the four of them are outside.

“So what now?” Charlie asked. 

“Someone needs to find Draco, while the others try to find Harry, Oliver and Marcus. Whatever is going on isn’t good.” Blaise said. 

“I’ll go find Draco, tell him I can’t find Harry. He’ll help me look.” Neville said turning to go. 

“Alright that leaves the three of us looking for Harry.” Theo said. They quickly spread out, taking separate parts of the garden to explore.

\--

Draco was just finishing up his dance with Juno when Neville got to him. 

“Draco can you help me find Harry? He promised me a dance and I seem to have lost him.” Neville said. Juno looked at Neville curiously, something told her it was more then what the herbologist was telling them.

“Sure Neville.” Draco said. He turned to Juno to excuse himself when he saw her eyes go cloudy and she grabbed onto his arm. “Juno? Juno!” Draco said. 

“Draco dear where is Juno,” Narcissa stopped, attention drawn to Juno. “ Is everything alright?” Narcissa asked. Juno came out of her trance, tears in her eyes.

“Draco, its Harry.” Juno said looking up at him. He looked down at her and nodded, trusting what she saw couldn’t be a good thing. 

“I’ll go find Harry, you take Juno to father’s study to rest, we’ll probably be leaving after this.” Draco told his mother, who nodded, already guiding Juno away. “Neville, let’s go.” With that they headed off to the garden.

\-- 

“This garden is amazing.” Harry said in wonder, “Neville would die out here.” He smiled back at Oliver. Oliver returned the smile, all the while following the locater charm he had on Marcus. They were close. 

“I know it’s fantastic, I can barely grow weeds.” Oliver said. They both laughed as they rounded a corner, going deeper into the garden. 

\--

Neville and Draco quickly caught up with the other boys. Neville had filled Draco in on what he knew.

“Remind me to kick your asses later.” Draco told Blaise and Theo. 

“Yes we probably should have told you but we didn’t know it would actually come true.” Blaise said.

“Juno’s visions ALWAYS come true.” Charlie said simply. 

“Well let’s hurry.” Neville said. They quickly headed down the same path Oliver and Harry had gone down less than 5 minutes before, and Marcus shortly before them. 

\--

~Just a little closer now. ~ Oliver thought as they continued to walk down the path.

Harry was admiring the night flowers that were in full bloom when he stopped. He turned back to look at the house. 

“What’s wrong?” Oliver asked a hint of mild frustration in his voice.  
“It’s… I need to go back to the house. I feel like there’s something wrong with Juno. I think she needs me.” Harry said

“You’re probably imagining things.” Oliver said. “Let’s finish our walk and we’ll head back in a minute.” 

“I can’t Oliver, she’s my responsibility.” Harry said, starting to walk in the other direction. Oliver went to grab his hand to stop him when Draco and the rest of them came into the clearing. 

“Harry there you are! Juno needs you.” Draco said, noticing right away the anger radiating off of Oliver. Charlie and Neville went to keep walking down the path, just to check things out. 

“I thought so; I got this feeling that I was needed there.” Harry said. He turned to look at Oliver, who was doing a piss poor job at hiding his disappointment and anger. “Come say good bye before you leave.” He dropped a kiss on Draco’s cheek before running to the house. Draco watched him get out of sight before he turned on the ex-Gryffindor, Theo and Blaise at his side. 

“You will not be contacting him again, ever.” Draco said simply. 

“Oh yea and how are you going to stop me?” Oliver asked. Charlie and Neville walked back into the clearing with a Draco look alike and a random boy who was obviously not coherent enough to know where he was.

“If you as much as think about contacting Harry, we’ll tell him about your plan.” Charlie said.

“Oh yes Marcus was very forthcoming with information when his manhood was in jeopardy. We’ll tell Harry all about how you plan to convince him that Draco was cheating on him and didn’t want him, leading him to fall into your arms where you and Marcus would take turns on him. Sound about right Marcus?” Neville asked, the polyjuice was wearing off causing Marcus to look like an ugly combination of him and Draco. He nodded. 

“Are you that pathetic you had to resort to trickery?” Draco asked, Oliver was practically puce with anger. “Do not contact him, do not talk to him, do nothing to contact him and he will learn nothing of this. If you attempt to contact him not only will I tell him everything I will curse you so hard you will never be able to walk again, let alone talk. And I can do it and make it look like an accident. Now get them out of here boys.” Draco said. 

“With pleasure.” Blaise said. He and Theo helped escort the two men out the garden exit while Draco went in search of Harry.

\--

Juno was sitting on the couch in Lucius’ study. Narcissa had gone to check on something and left Juno alone. Juno had reassured her that she would be fine. Juno stood up and started pacing. The room she was in looked familiar… but she couldn’t place where she had seen it before. 

The door open and Harry walked in. 

“Are you ok?” Harry asked immediately. 

“I’m fine now; I saw something terrible was about to happen to you. Something involving Oliver and Marcus and you wouldn’t have survived that.” Juno said, looking extremely close to tears. Harry sat next to her and hugged her close. 

“Shh it’s alright. We’ll wait for Draco and go home.” Harry said. He stood up and walked to Lucius’ desk. “Wonder if Lucius has a sweet tooth like Draco does.” Harry smiled at Juno, giving her a wink. Juno smiled as Harry looked around the desk. 

“I like them, Narcissa and Lucius. They are nice.” Juno said playing with her hands. 

“I think they like you too. And I know for a fact Narcissa has always wanted more children.” Harry said pushing some paper aside. He spotted something with Draco’s name on it. Being to curious for his own good he picked it up and started reading.

Draco walked into the room.

“Who’s ready to go home? I think we’ve had enough fun for one night.” He said smiling at Juno, who nodded in return. Draco turned to Harry who was staring at the letter he found. “Harry?” 

Harry looked up at Draco.

“Draco what is this letter saying? What conversation was he talking about? Inspection? Draco what is this?” Harry asked. 

Draco walked over and took the letter from Harry. Harry walked around the desk and turned to face Draco. Juno looked at them, realizing that her vision from this morning was coming true… and there was nothing she could do to stop it. 

“Harry let me explain. My father wanted me to settle down so he demanded I find someone to marry. Skeeter sent him that letter and photos of us so he pushed my hand.” Draco said.

“So that’s why you answered the ad? You had to? You were just looking for some pretty boy that would meet the Malfoy standards so daddy would leave you alone?!” Harry said. 

“Yes at first but it turned into so much more than that. I fell in love with you Harry. I never believed in marriage until I found you.” Draco said walking towards Harry. 

“You lied to me, you kept this from me.” Harry said. Draco went to take Harry’s hand. “Don’t touch me Draco. I can’t even look at you right now.” Harry turned and walked out of the room.

“Harry, don’t! WAIT!” Draco yelled. He ran towards the door.

“He’s already gone,” Juno said Draco turned to her. She had tears running down her face. “I tried to stop this from happening…. I hate that I can’t stop the people I love from hurting.” Juno whispered laying down and sobbing into the couch.   
Draco stood there, lost at what to do now. The clock struck midnight and snow began to fall outside the window. 

~Merry Christmas.~ Draco thought, walking over to Juno and sitting next to her. 

\---

TBC… what do you think? It was a long road coming. The last chapter will be good. Hopefully out before the year is over. I will NOT TURN 30 and have this story be unfinished.   
Reviews loved


	12. Chapter Twelve

  
Author's notes: Harry has a problem, his virginity, so he sets out on search of the person to help solve said problem. Draco is on the search for a perfect man. What happens when these two meet? Read and find out  


* * *

Chapter 12

This is it! A story I started 4 years ago is finally come down to the end. I loved all my reviewers so thank you! 

P.S. I think my timeline dates are right… if not, just go with it. 

Oh yea… LOTS OF FLUFF before the good stuff.

~thoughts~

\--

Two days before New Year’s Eve 2003

\--

~Humans are a strange bunch.~ Rhea thought from her position on Harry’s mantle. Her master had come home several days ago in a strange mood. First he threw things, then he screamed, then he drank something that made him throw things and scream again, and finally he has been sitting on the couch staring at nothing. The other human’s had attempted to come but couldn’t get through the door. Rhea was worried, she wished the blonde one would come. She liked him, but she suspected he was the cause of her Master’s turmoil. She hooted softly and Harry looked up at her. 

“I don’t know what to do Rhea.” Harry said to her. He lay down on the couch and continued to stare at nothing. Rhea puffed up her chest, she knew what to do. Before Harry had gone into his staring state, and before he put up the wards, he had given her a collar to get through the heavy wards. That way she was able to come and go for hunting. She flew off through the window, knowing exactly where she was going.

\--

Draco was beside himself. He had tried everything to get to Harry the past week. Floo calls, owls, everything had been sent away. Blaise, Theo, and several of the Weselys had gone over there to be rebuffed. He looked at his hands and sighed at complete loss. Maybe it was the end of them.

A soft hooting sounded and Draco felt something land on the bed next to him.

Since Harry put up the wards on the cottage, and Draco had already sold his flat, Draco had taken up residency in the room Harry normally uses when he crashes at the orphanage. Mostly because Draco wanted to be surrounded by Harry’s smell. 

He looked over and smiled at Rhea. His hope shot through the roof, maybe Harry sent him a letter! 

“Rhea! Did he send something with you?” Draco asked the diminutive owl. She looked down and hooted softly in what Draco assumed was sadness. He sighed and leaned back against the headboard. Rhea hopped onto Draco’s knee and looked up at him. He smiled and reached down, petting her head. “Ok so no letter, why are you here? Miss me? Or do you miss Coronus?” Draco’s said slyly. Rhea gave him an evil look that had Draco laughing hysterically for the first time in about a week. 

“Alright so you’re not here to see my owl, what then?” Draco asked. Rhea hooted and preened under his touch, showing off her new collar. “It’s a very pretty collar Rhea, but I don’t see how it helps me.” Draco said sighing. Rhea puffed out her chest in what can only be described as owl frustration.

The door to the room opened, revealing Hermione, Ron, Theo, and Blaise. 

“Yes! Does this mean he…?” Hermione started, Draco shook his head and everyone deflated a little bit. They all took positions around the room. Theo and Blaise on the bed with Draco while Ron and Hermione pulled the chairs from the room closer to the bed.

“So what are we going to do?” Theo asked 

“Well we know that Harry will be at the Masqurade Ball this Wednesday. He has to be there, it’s like his job now.” Ron said.

“This is true, but how can we be sure that he is ACTUALLY going.” Theo said. Rhea hooted again. Hermione looked at her for a moment before gasping.

“That’s it!” She exclaimed. Everyone jumped and stared at her, except Ron. Ron had a look of ‘this happens all the time, give her a minute’ on his face. 

“What’s it?” he asked patently.

“Think about it. If you didn’t want to talk to anyone and you have the magic Harry has, what do you do?” Hermione asked. The boys gave her blank looks and she sighed in frustration. “Throw up wards so powerful nothing and no one can do. But you’re still Harry, so you give your owl a special collar that allows her to come and go as she pleases.”

“Ok… so how does this help us?” Blaise asked

“Simple. We walk to the wards with Rhea on our shoulder and we’re in.” Hermione said. They all look at Draco, who appeared deep in thought. 

“Ok. Someone go and talk to him, get him to come to the ball. I have some planning to do.” Draco said getting up and walking out of the room. Everyone shared a look; one thing they all knew was that they needed to get them back together.

\--

Harry was right where Rhea left him, and hadn’t made any move to get up. He honestly didn’t know what he wanted. There was a knock on his door that made him jump. Only person who could possibly get past these wards, besides Rhea, was Dumbledore himself. 

Harry got up and walked to the door.

“Who is it?” Harry asked.

“Candy gram for Mongo!” Theo said. Harry heard a smack and a muffled ow. He smiled his first smile in days.

Opening the door he saw Blaise and Theo standing and waiting for him. Rhea was sitting on Blaise’s shoulder looking awfully smug for an owl. 

“So you figured it out.” Harry said turning and walking from the door. Blaise and Theo followed, Rhea flying in and landing on her perch on the mantle. 

“Hermione did. We’re worried about you.” Blaise said.

“Clever girl.” Harry said falling back onto the couch. Theo and Blaise sat on opposite sides of him. 

“Harry what’s wrong? I mean you must know that all pureblood parents have rules for their children. My own mother told me to be married by 30 or she’d cut me off.” Blaise said. 

“It’s kinda common for us.” Theo said. 

“That’s not why I’m upset.” Harry said. “All Draco had to tell me, any time since we called it official, was what his father expected of him. I wouldn’t have cared. It’s the fact I had to find out the way I did, like he didn’t think I was gonna be good enough for him to marry so why bother telling me what his father said.” 

“That’s Draco.” Blaise said wrapping his arm around Harry and pulling him close. “He’s always afraid of the other shoe dropping so he keeps everything extremely close to the vest. That way his expectations are always low and he’s never really disappointed because he didn’t expect much.” 

“Sounds like someone else we know huh?” Theo said giving him a pointed look. Harry blinked in surprised.

So Draco was just as insecure about some things what he was. This was oddly reassuring to Harry. 

“God I’m so stupid.” Harry said. 

“You said it, not us.” Theo said. Harry kicked him and Theo laughed. 

“So what are you gonna do?” Blaise asked. 

“I will give Draco a couple more days. He’s still listed as my plus one for the Ball on Wednesday. I figure you two are going to tell him what I said. This will give him time to decide whether or not he can learn to tell me everything, no matter how messy. Lying by omission is still lying.” Harry said.

“Very wise Harry.” Theo said patting his knee. Harry smiled at him.

\--

“God I’m an idiot. Why do I do this to myself?” Draco asked. Blaise shook his head; Draco had reacted the exact way he had predicted to Harry. “I have to go talk to him.” Draco said.

“Not so fast,” Theo said, “Harry said he will be at the ball on Wednesday, he wants you to take the next few days to really think if you are willing to be open and honest in this relationship. Not just with the good stuff but the stuff you think might make Harry upset.” 

“Yea Draco. He’s a Gryiffndor with plenty of Slytherin in him. If it’s bad he won’t judge, he will figure out a way to help you. Hell he’d probably help you hide a body if you killed someone for the right reasons. Good or bad, he deserves to know.” Blaise said. 

Draco looked at his hands and nodded, he knew he had to be more open with Harry. He just hoped he would listen to him on Wednesday.

\--

Harry flooed into the orphanage Wednesday evening and walked into the kitchen. Juno looked up from her book and smiled. Harry was wearing simple black dress robes that made his eyes glow a little brighter. She didn’t notice her hand moving on its own accord in the margins of the book.

“You look handsome Harry.” She said. Molly looked up. 

“Harry dear, what are you doing here? Don’t you have the Ministry ball this evening?” Molly asked. 

“I do, but I had to come by and give Juno some news.” Juno’s eyes got big. “I just got a formal request of adoption for you, from the Malfoys.” Harry said smiling. Juno gasped and covered her mouth.

“I’m so happy for you Juno.” Molly yelled. Juno’s eyes started watering and Harry ran over to her concerned. 

“What’s wrong?” Harry asked.

“I’m… happy! I had a vision living I was living with them last night. I figured it was wishful thinking on my part… I didn’t realize it would actually happen.” Juno said, tears of joy falling from her eyes. Harry smiled, extremely happy he had decided to make this stop before leaving. 

“They’re coming by sometime in the next few days to go over paperwork and get everything sorted. But it’s safe to say by the end of the month you will be a Malfoy.” Harry said. Juno giggled, for the first time she looked her age. He kissed the top of her head and smiled down at her. 

Harry walked towards the door and ran into Arthur. Juno overheard the low voices.

“Did it come?” Arthur asked.

“Yes, it’s perfect.” Harry answered, patting the small box in his pocket. Arthur smiled and clapped Harry on the shoulder. Harry waved over his shoulder as he headed out the door to Apparate.   
Juno picked up her forgotten book and noticed the drawing in the margin. The ring she and started drawing months ago was finally finished. She smiled, apparently tonight was going to be a very happy night all around. 

\--

The location of the ministry ball took place in a different country every year for security reasons. This year it was located at the extravagant Amoruccio Hotel in Italy. The hotel catered to exclusively to magical people. The grand ballroom was decorated in white and black decorations and all the attendees where dressed in black and white finery, complete with masks that would be taken off at midnight. 

Harry looked around to see he had arrived at the perfect time. There were enough people here that his arrival wouldn’t be noticed, and not to many people indicating he was late. He took a breath and walked into the party.

\--

The next few hours were a blur of handshakes, dances and drinks. By the time it drew close to midnight Harry had yet to see Draco. He knew he was there, Hermione and Ron had seen him talking to Blaise and Neville earlier. Harry sat at a table by the edge of the dance floor and waited. Draco would find him.

Draco looked around the room, his silver mask positioned perfectly on his face. He was wearing a black and white dress robe and looked quite dashing if he did say so himself. He had everything ready he just needed Harry. 

The past few hours were spent making connections and setting things up. He had purposely avoided Harry until just the right moment, and now was the time. Draco was currently scanning the room, looking for the bright green eyes of the man he loved and smiled when they found their target. 

Downing his drink he headed for Harry.

\--

Harry felt Draco before he saw him. He had stood up from his seat to talk to someone about his book, turning his back to the rest of the room. It was like something in his very being was pulled towards the blond Adonis. Draco touched his shoulder and Harry closed his eyes.

“Harry, can I talk to you?” Draco whispered in his ear. Harry relaxed instantly under his touch and at the sound of his voice. He didn’t realize how tense he had been until Draco unraveled all of it with a simple touch.

“Yes, we need to talk.” Harry agreed. Draco took his hand and led him to the dance floor. The band began playing a slow song. Draco put his hands on Harry’s waist and Harry wrapped his arms around his neck. They fit together like two puzzle pieces. 

“Well…” Harry began, wanting to break the growing tension. He couldn’t really tell what kind of tension it was, but knew they needed to talk so he got the ball rolling. Draco wandlessly cast a privacy spell around them.

“Harry I’m sorry. I really am. I should have told you about what was expected of me from the beginning. But everything was going so good, and it’s not really a topic you can broach easily, I didn’t know how.” Draco started.

“I understand that Draco. But if things were going so good why not just try?” Harry asked. 

“Harry I lack your Gryffindor courage love. Slytherin’s are all about self preservation. If I didn’t tell you, there was no chance of you ending things because you don’t want this.” Draco explained. Harry shook his head.

“Stupid man,” he said. They continued dancing in a slightly less awkward silence. 

“Harry, come with me. We need to talk where we won’t be interrupted.” Draco said leading him off the dance floor. Harry could tell he was intent on talking to him so he followed. 

\--

In the lift on the way upstairs Harry and Draco stood on opposite sides. Draco kept looking at Harry, willing him to talk. 

“Draco if anybody understands insecurity it’s me, but this is such a small thing to risk everything over.” Harry said. 

“I know, and if I could go back and change things I would. But you’re here now, so I think… no I know that you still want us to work.” Draco said walking towards Harry. He stood right in front of Harry, so close Harry could feel the body heat off him. He looked down and sighed.

“Yes I want us to work. But we will only work if you can trust me, completely.” Harry said. Draco tilted his chin up and looked at him.

“You trusted me; throughout this whole thing you have trusted my experience. You have been honest to a fault, what can I do to prove to you I trust you?” The lift dinged, signaling they had arrived to their floor. Draco and Harry didn’t move, still staring at each other.

Harry cleared his throat.

“Let’s… let’s go to the room.” He whispered. Draco smiled and took his hand, leading Harry down the hallway. They arrived to the room, Draco opened the door, and Harry gasped at what was inside.

Tulips, daisies, and lilies were placed around the room, just enough where their scent wasn’t over powering. Candles were on every surface, soft music was playing, and there was a fire going to complete the mood. 

“Wow…” Harry said. “What were you expecting to happen tonight?” he asked. 

“Nothing you didn’t want to happen. I was merely hoping to render you speechless long enough for me to beg forgiveness.” Draco said as they walked into the room. Draco shut the door; and they both removed their robes revealing matching black shirts and black pants. Draco removed his mask and waited for Harry. Harry removed his mask and sat on the bed.

“Come sit next to me.” Harry said patting the bed next to him. Draco sat down and waited. 

Minutes past, the clock on the wall ticked away. Each second Draco felt the sense of dread growing inside him.

“I love you Draco. If you had told me from the moment we called ourselves exclusive I would have been ok with it because I see us going the distance. I see us married, living in our cottage, with Teddy and more children, and being happy.”

“See… not saw?” Draco said hopefully.

“Yes see. I still see that because I still love you, even though you are a moron.” Harry said smiling at him. Draco smiled and lunged at Harry knocking him back on the bed. Harry shrieked and laughed. 

“Yes but I am your moron.” Draco said before kissing Harry quickly on the lips. They looked at each other; the world seemed to fade away. 

This time when their lips met it wasn’t quick, it was slow and all of their feelings where poured into it. All of the sadness and loneliness they felt the past week and all of the words they couldn’t say were said in the span of that kiss. When they pulled apart they were both breathless.

“Well, I think that said it all.” Harry said. Draco smiled and brushed Harry’s hair off his forehead. 

“Absolutely. Just one more thing.” Draco said sitting them up. Harry looked at him curiously. “I need you to listen to what I’m going to tell you, and believe that what I am telling you is the complete and utter truth.”

“Alright Draco.” Harry said.

Draco took a breath and told him what almost happened at the Christmas Party. How Oliver wasn’t out to be Harry’s friend and that he and Marcus just wanted to hurt Harry. By the end of the tale Harry looked pale. 

“Now I’m the stupid one.” Harry whispered.

“No you just want to believe the good in everyone. But you need to start listening to everyone when they tell you someone is up to no good.” Draco said. Harry nodded. 

“I know I’m too trusting. I can’t help it. Oliver was so nice to me when he was at Hogwarts. It was just hard to believe he wanted to be anything more than a friend.” Harry said. 

“I know love, I know.” Draco said kissing his forehead.   
They sat in silence for a minute before Harry reached into his pocket. Draco looked at him curiously. 

“I ordered this months ago, when I knew I couldn’t see my life without you by my side. I knew I didn’t want to start the New Year without giving you this.” Harry knelt in front of Draco and opened the box. Inside was a three band ring. One band has alexandrite in it, another had ruby in it, and the third had sapphire in it. They were interwoven together and set in a silver setting with runes carved in it as well.

“Oh my.” Draco whispered. 

“Draco Lucius Malfoy we have been two sides of the same coin since we met. You challenge me, protect me, and guide me though the world. I am capable of anything with you by my side. Would you do me the honor of bonding with me?” Harry asked looking up at him. Draco stared down. 

“You’re serious?” he asked.

“Absolutely,” Harry said. Draco laughed.

“I only ask because,” he went into his pocket and pulled out a ring identical to Harry’s in every way. “I had this made the second my parents gave me their approval. I had always planned on asking you tonight, knowing that I wanted to marry you but not wanting to have my father’s wishes being a factor in it. Yes he pushed me, but his pushing made me find you.” He got down on his knees in front of Harry.

“Harry James Potter I fell in love with you as easy as breathing. I answered your ad hoping to find someone to bide some time and ended up finding my other half. Know that I am asking you because this is what I want. I want you by my side for the rest of our days. You make me a better person; I have grown so much since we finally got together. Will you do me the honor of bonding with me?” Draco asked. At this point both of them had tears in their eyes. 

“I asked you first.” Harry said. Draco laughed, sniffling.

“Yes Harry I would be honored to bond with you.” Draco said. Harry wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and slipped the ring on Draco’s finger.

“And yes Draco I would be honored to bond with you.” Harry answered. Draco smiled and put the ring on his finger. Harry launched himself at Draco as the clock struck midnight. 

\--

To Be Continued… in the prologue. Yea I was able to get another chapter. 

Explanation on the ring: Alexandrite is the birthstone for June (the month they met) and means Balance and Joy. Ruby is the birthstone for July (Harry's Birthday) and means Nobility and Beauty. Sapphire is the birthstone for September (Draco's Birthday) and means Wisdom and Calm.


	13. Chapter 13/Epilogue

Chapter 13/Epilogue 

It’s a sad, sad day. Started this in 2009 and it’s finally wrapping up. I shall devote the rest of my time to finishing the Snarry project and writing a new story that won’t leave me alone.

I love and cherish all my readers and reviewers. Good and bad at least I knew you were reading my stuff. 

And so… on with the show.

~Thoughts~

\--  
“So, how do you want to tell everyone?” Draco asked the next morning. He and Harry had spent the night simply holding each other, sleeping peacefully for the first time in a week. 

“Well… We can have everyone over to our place tonight and tell them all at once.” Harry said. 

“Sounds like a plan. Quick and easy. When do you want to get bonded?” Draco asked kissing the ring on Harry’s finger. He smiled. 

“This summer. We’ll do an announcement in the Quibbler and have the ceremony in the backyard of our house.” Harry said. Draco smiled.

“You have all this figured out.” Draco said. Harry pushed Draco down and straddled his waist. 

“Yes, because it all seems so simple to me. And I don’t want a long engagement; I’ve waited long enough for you already.” Harry said, as if it was the simplest thing in the world. Draco pushed himself up so he was face to face with Harry. 

“That is possibly the sappiest thing I have ever heard, and that is why I love you.” Draco wrapped his arms around Harry and pulled him down to the bed. Draco kissed him and it quickly turned heated. 

“Draco.” Harry pleaded breathlessly. Draco moaned, god his missed the way Harry sounded when he was turned on. He quickly turned them over so he was on top.

“What do you want Harry?” Draco asked. Harry looked up at him, face flushed. Harry shook his head to clear away the lust.

“I want you… all of you… but not yet. Call me sappy, again, but we’ve waited this long, let’s wait until we’re bonded.” Harry said. Draco shook his head. 

“Only for you love, only for you.” Draco said kissing his nose. “If we’re not going to use this bed for the reason it’s intended for; then we need to get up because we have work to do.” Harry groaned, it was going to be a long day.

\--

Upon arriving back to their house, and after Harry dismantled his “stay away” wards, Draco gave him some great news. Draco would take care of all the planning all he had to do was call people. Harry told him not to worry about the food.

“Why?” Draco asked as he was going over a list of menu options.

“Because the second I tell Molly we’re having a dinner party at 7, she will get here in an hour to start cooking.” Harry said kneeling in front of the fire. 

“You’re joking.” Draco said.

“No use stopping the Molly Weasley train when it gets on the tracks.”

True to Harry’s word, Molly brushed off his protests of him telling her she was a guest and she shouldn’t be cooking. She informed him she would be there with Arthur in an hour to help them set up. Draco looked shocked when the fire call ended. 

“Wow she is tenacious. I see where Ron gets his stubbornness from.” Draco said throwing his menu ideas in the trash. 

“I’ve been in the Weasley family since I was 11, after a year I just learned to go with it. She has the best of intentions. And in fairness we’re looking and a pretty big dinner party. She’s use to cooking for an army of people.” Harry said.

“How big are we talking?” Draco asked. 

Pretty big indeed. By the time Harry was done with his fire calls the list was Molly, Arthur, Charlie, Theo, Blaise, Neville, Teddy, Hermione, Ron, Lucius, and Narcissa. George and Ginny had volunteered to stay at the orphanage and man the fort.”

“So we have 11 people coming to dinner, 13 if you count us.” Draco said

When they had added another level to the house before Draco moved in, they had just decided to remodel the whole house. With the Master bedroom, a Teddy’s bedroom, and a bathroom upstairs they had redone the main floor. The kitchen and living room had been expanded, there was now a small table in the kitchen and the living room now had a bigger couch, a chair, and a love seat. They had turned what was Harry’s room into a dining room, complete with a charm that could expand the room when needed.

“Yes well, thank goodness you convinced me to turn my old bedroom into a dining room and not the man cave I wanted.” Harry said walking into the kitchen.

“Those with a study already have no need for a man cave. We do need to go shopping though.” Draco said following Harry.

“Why?” Harry asked.

“Because I don’t want to serve a meal and make a big announcement to my parents on Teenage Mutant Hero Turtle* plates, what are you 6?” Draco asked, picking one of the plates out of the cabinet. Harry snatched it from his hands.

“Hey those are collector’s items; you know how hard it was for me to find the Casey Jones one? Sure you can find the turtles just fine, even April O’Neal, but Casey was almost impossible. Thank you eBay.” Harry said clutching the plate to his chest.

“Be that as it may, you have been putting this part off since we moved in together, now it’s time to grow up. You can keep your plates, but we need something a bit more grown up for tonight’s dinner.” Draco said. Harry pouted but nodded. 

“Ok, but no china or fancy crap that I feel like I’m going to break just by looking at it.” Harry said, Draco nodded and lead him out of the house.

\--

Two hours later they got back to the house and Molly was already in full cooking mode in the kitchen. Arthur had taken a safe seat on the couch and was attempting to figure out the remote. Draco moved into the dining room to set up the table and Harry, after saying a quick hello to Molly, joined Author on the couch; perfectly content to just stay out of the way.   
By seven o’clock everyone had arrived and was sitting down at the table. 

“Nice plates Harry.” Hermione said, Harry stuck his tongue out at her. 

“Oh come now Hermione, I quite enjoyed eating off of plates with turtles on them.” Ron said.

“Oh and who can forget the Pokemon cups.” Charlie said. Every one of the Weasleys laughed and Harry turned red; while Theo, Blaise, and the Malfoys looked confused. 

“Ok, ok, ha-ha. I have a child’s taste in dining ware. Luckily Draco was here to fix that.” Harry said huffing and folding his arms. Draco leaned down and kissed his head. 

“Ok before everyone starts eating we have some news.” Draco said. Everyone stopped laughing and looked at him. “As some of you know Harry and I had a bit of a rough patch. We talked, realized we both have some personality issues to overcome, but know we are suppose to be together. And so, I am happy to announce that in just 5 short months Harry and I will be bonding together.” Draco finished. Harry waved his hand and the glamour on their rings was lifted. 

They looked at their family, and crickets greeted them. 

“About BLOODY TIME!” Ron shouted, everyone stood up and cheered. Arthur clapped both men on the shoulder; Lucius gave them both a strong handshake, while Narcissa and Molly took turns giving them hugs. Through all the hoopla Teddy came over to Harry and pulled his arm. Harry looked down at his godson. 

“Harry what does this mean?” Teddy asked. Harry picked him up and hugged him. 

“Draco, Teddy wants to know what this means.” Harry told his fiancé. Draco smiled at Teddy and smiled. 

“It means, if you let me, Teddy Lupin I’d be honored to be your other god father.” Draco said. Teddy looked like he was concentrating on his answer.

“Will I get to live here or stay at the orphanage?” He asked.

“You can move in here. Most of my work is done from home so there would be no need for you to stay at the orphanage.” Draco said.

“But I would go and visit them?” Teddy asked looking at Molly. 

“Of course, I know you love them and we would visit them as often as you would like.” Draco said. Teddy nodded and looked at Harry.

“He’s ok. You can marry him.” Teddy said, he jumped from Harry’s arm and went back to his seat next to Molly. Everyone laughed. 

“Well, that was the approval I’m glad we got.” Harry said. Draco smiled and kissed his soon-to-be bond mate. 

\--Five Months later—

It had been a crazy couple of months. 

Narcissa had convinced them to have the wedding at the Malfoy’s villa in Italy. It never gets used and was perfect for the small, private bonding ceremony they wanted. She also enlisted the help of wedding planner Simon Feather. Between Simon and Draco there was very little that Harry actually had to do; except show up and give his opinion.

Between the fittings and finally sitting down with someone who wanted to carry his book idea, Harry was happy that it was finally over. The school year had finished and he wanted nothing more than to be bonded to the man he loved. 

True to his word Draco had not pushed Harry to have sex before they were married. But they had done plenty of other things. Harry’s blow-job technique had improved to the point where he could get Draco off in less than 15 minutes. Draco had discovered that Harry slipped into Parsletongue when he was extremely turned on, and Draco enjoyed the Parsletongue very much. All their playing had left Harry desperate for more. He was ready, he knew he was. 

As the last month ticked down and the day of the wedding approached both Harry and Draco were thrown into a frenzy of dinners, engagement parties, and the bachelor parties they were finally here: their bonding day.   
Harry looked at himself in the mirror. Both boys were wearing black dress robes, Harry’s were lined with blue and Draco’s were lined with silver.  
There was a knock on his door. 

“Come in.” he said, Hermione and Ron walked in. 

“You ready mate?” Ron asked. Hermione went over and fixed his tie.

“Yes, I am so ready.” Harry said, bouncing on his toes. Hermione smiled. 

“Well it’s time, let’s go.” Hermione took his arm and lead him out the door. 

\--

The ceremony was done in the backyard of the villa. Overlooking the ocean it was the picture perfect location. There were no chairs, the guest were standing in lines of 5 facing the altar. The altar was a simple candle; the candle would be lit by both of them at the same time at the end of the ceremony. 

Arthur Weasley walked down the aisle first. Harry had asked him, as the man who showed him what family truly was, to be the one to start his family. Author had agreed quickly, while Molly bawled in the background. After a quick course at the ministry Arthur was authorized to do the ceremony legally. 

Once he was standing behind the candle he nodded to the small band; that began playing a classical music. Everyone turned to the doors leading to the backyard.

Draco walked down the aisle first, looking dashing in his robes. He took his spot on the left side of the altar. Blaise followed and stood to Draco’s left. Ron came down next, standing opposite of Balise. Harry followed last, joining Draco in front of the altar. 

“Welcome friends and family. Today we are honored to be included in the bonding ceremony of Harry James Potter and Draco Lucius Malfoy. I have known Harry since he was 11 years old. I knew his parents briefly and know that they are watching over Harry and are beyond thrilled about this union. 

Bonding, in our culture, signifies a deeper connection. It’s a unity of magic that brings the pair closer together. This candle is lit when the bonding is complete and will glow blue, signifying the union of the couple’s magic. If the candle glows purple it signifies a soul-bond and nothing, short of death, can break that bond. Do you both acknowledge this and go into this pairing with a clear head?”

“Yes.” Harry and Draco answered in unison. 

“Before we light the candle I believe you both prepared something to say to each other?” Author asked. The boys nodded and turned towards each other.

“Harry, I know you are the person I was born to be with. We have been drawn towards each other since that first day we met in Diagon Alley. It took us forever to get together, but I’m glad it did. I take all the missteps in my life because they lead me to you. I love you Harry and will love you until my last breath.” Draco said, eyes staring into Harry’s.

“Draco, you helped me so much. I have grown and learned so much since we found each other again. I know we will have a rich, full life together and cannot wait to start our journey together. I know that you are the person I will wake up to for the rest of my life.” Harry said, gazing into Draco’s eyes. They turned back towards Arthur. 

“Who presents the candles for their bonding?” Arthur asked. Ron and Blaise stepped forward. 

“As Harry’s best friend and surrogate brother I offer this candle to Draco. It is a symbol of us welcoming you into our family.” Ron said handing his candle to Draco.

“As Draco’s oldest friend I offer this candle to Harry. It symbolizes my faith in your love for each other.” Blaise said handing his candle to Harry. 

Arthur lit both candles with a match. Harry and Draco stepped forwards the candle in the middle and both lit it at the same time. The flame flickered and the glowed a deep purple color. Everyone applauded and cheered. Arthur raised his hands and the crowd simmered down.

“It is with great pleasure I present Harry and Draco, soul bonded. You may now kiss to seal your union completely.” Arthur said.

Draco pulled Harry to him. Harry smiled and they kissed. A purple light encompassed the couple, signifying their magic’s recognition of the bond. They pulled apart, reluctantly, and were met with more cheers. 

\--

The reception was perfect. Held on the other side of the backyard the ceremony was, it went off without a hitch. Ron and Blaise gave best men speeches that left both grooms red in the face. There was dinner, dancing, and cake. By the end of the night Harry and Draco couldn’t stop touching each other. Hermione shoved the two of them towards the house, demanding they start their honeymoon before people start soaking them with water to cool them off. 

Narcissa and Lucius had offered them the villa for their honeymoon. Draco and Harry had planned to take the summer as their honeymoon. They walked in and up to the master bedroom. 

Harry looked at the bedroom and was momentarily stunned by the beauty. A kingsize bed faced a massive balcony that overlooked the ocean, creating a picture perfect view of the sunset over the ocean. The bathroom, which was visible from the double doors they walked in, had a massive tub and shower. The whole vibe from the room was beauty and Harry loved it. 

“Draco… wow… this is… wow…” Harry said walking in and turning around to see it all. Draco smiled at his wonder and closed the bedroom doors. Harry was still staring at the room in wonder when he felt a pull somewhere inside him. He looked at Draco and saw him walk around the room whispering privacy spells. “Privacy spells?” Harry asked

“Yes, I want the windows open because it’s beautiful out.” Draco said walking over to Harry. He walked behind him and kissed him behind the ear “And I want you to be able to scream as loud as you want, because I am going to make you scream love.” He whispered, causing Harry to close his eyes and shiver. 

Draco took Harry’s hand and led him to the massive bed. He stood in front of Harry and smiled. Harry looked at him with lust, excitement, and a little bit of fear in his eyes. Draco kissed Harry, a gentle kiss that assured him that Draco was going to take his time. There was no rush, they had all night. 

Draco guided Harry back, still continuing his kiss, until Harry fell back onto the bed with an undignified squawk. Harry propped himself up on his elbows and looked up at Draco, who was looking down at Harry smiling.   
With cat like grace Draco climbed onto the bed, crawling on all fours until he was nose to nose with Harry. Harry smiled and Draco kissed him again, pressing him down into the mattress. 

As they kissed hands began to roam, clothing was quickly discarded until they were both down their boxers. Harry was now against the headboard, head on the pillows, looking at Draco. Draco himself was settled between Harry’s legs, looking good at his new bond mate.

“You ready?” Draco asked. Harry bit his lip and gave Draco an unsure look.

“I dunno…. I think we should wait.” Harry said. Draco was unable to hide his expression of shock, horror, and sadness. Harry winked at Draco and smiled. 

“You prat.” Draco said. Harry laughed then reached forward and pulled Draco up to him. He kissed the blonde hard.

“if you don’t fuck me… now… I’m going to hex you.” Harry said. Draco smiled and kissed him quickly. He then began to trail kisses down the side of Harry’s face to the spot behind Harry’s left ear that made him melt into the pillows. Draco smirked and continued his delicious torture.

Draco kissed his way down Harry’s neck, then his chest, to his stomach. Harry was coming close to becoming a mindless puddle. He was moaning when Draco hit the spots they discovered turned Harry on more. Draco reached the waistband of him Harry’s boxers and looked up at the brunette. Harry looked down, eyes glazed over with lust. Draco smiled and quickly made both his and Harry’s boxers vanish before taking Harry’s entire length into his mouth, causing the savior to grab onto the sheets and shout out. 

Draco began to bob his head up and down, his goal to get Harry right to the edge. He continued to suck, waiting for just the right moment.   
Harry wasn’t sure how much longer he would last. He felt his orgasm building up and his hips began to thrust into Draco’s hot mouth.   
“oh… Draco… I’m gonna… “ Harry panted and then screamed loudly as he came for the first time that night. Draco smiled as he swallowed everything before lifting his head, releasing the still half hard member. While Harry was still flying from his orgasm, Draco silently summoned the jar of lubricant. 

Harry came down off his cloud at the smell of lavender. He looked at Draco who smiled.

“Welcome back love. Now that I have your attention I’ll begin the next part.” And with that Draco slowly inserted one lubricated finger into Harry’s entrance. Harry tensed for a second before Draco found that special spot inside and began to tease it. Before long Harry’s cock was hard as a rock, again, and Draco had two fingers inside him. 

“Draco… ready… need… fuck… now” Harry was past the point of making coherent sentences. Draco took that as his cue to withdraw his fingers, with a whimper from Harry, and begin to coat his leaking member. 

“Fuck Harry. I want you so bad. I don’t know how long I’m going to last.” Draco said positioning himself at Harry’s entrance. He slowly pushed forward, his member breaching the tight ring slowly. Harry tensed at the initial pressure and Draco paused to give him time to get use to the feeling. Harry let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding and nodded at Draco, who began to push himself all the way in. 

One Draco was fully inside Harry they stayed still for a moment, letting each other get use to the feeling. Harry looked up at Draco, who smiled down at him. Harry grabbed Draco and kissed him. 

“Draco…now….” Harry panted through the kiss. Draco took that as his cue to move. He began to thrust in earnest, slowly at first but quickly gaining in momentum as Harry’s body adjusted to the intrusion. 

Before long they both were panting a groaning. Harry lost all ability to form coherent thoughts when Draco shifted and started trusting against the bundle of nerves inside that made him see stars. 

“Draco… I’m …” was all he was able to get out. Draco took that as his cue to reach between them and stroke Harry’s member in time with his trusts.

Harry was flying, and the second Draco’s hand touched his throbbing member he lost it. His back arched up, his eyes rolled back, and he let lose his second orgasm of the night with a loud scream of completion.

Draco was no better off. Harry’s orgasm caused his muscles to clench around Draco’s member. The feeling caused him to lose what little composure he had. Hands gripped hips almost painfully and with two more thrusts Draco joined Harry in orgasm, screaming out loud with his bond mate. Draco collapsed on top of Harry, wetness and sweat be damned.

\--

It could have been five minutes, ten, or two. But eventually, the need for oxygen was becoming more and more dire. Harry sleepily opened his eyes to figure out why he couldn’t breathe. Draco had collapsed onto his chest and fell asleep. Harry smiled and carded his hand through Draco’s sex mussed hair and giggled when Draco turned his head towards the hand. The giggle awoke the blond who looked at his bond mate and smiled.

“Hi,” Draco said.

“Hi back.” Harry replied. 

“How do your feel?” Draco asked.

“Good, aside from the difficulty breathing.” Harry said. Draco rolled his eyes and pushed himself up. He carefully pulled his member out of Harry, who winced slightly. 

“Sore?” he asked after waving his hand over them both, quickly removing the mess of their sexual encounter from them. He laid on his side and looked at Harry.

“Not at the moment, but it’ll come right?” Harry asked turning towards Draco. Draco nodded.

“Yea, since it’s your first time no matter how much prep and foreplay you do, some soreness is to be expected.” Draco said nodding his head. Harry smiled. He quickly pounced onto Draco, pinning him to the bed. 

“Wanna go again?” Harry asked wiggling his eyebrows. Draco let out a loud laugh.

“After all this time, you bet your sweet ass I do.” Harry leaned forward and hissed Draco hard. 

Before long the power of the privacy wards were tested, and continued to be tested… all night long.

\--

Epilogue--- 10 years later

\--

Harry smiled as he put this signature on the last piece of paper. He finally finished all his paperwork, and all before Draco showed up. Harry took this moment to sit back and think over the past 10 years.

Following their bonding Draco and Harry spent the summer wrapped up in each other. Once they returned from their honeymoon they officially adopted Teddy Lupin as their own. It was a simple transition from the Weasley house to their new house. On the day the adoption when through they got another bit of good news: Harry was pregnant. 

“I guess after spending all summer in our bed this was bound to happen.” Draco said in the Medi-Witch office while Harry sat there, jaw on the floor.

Yup true to fashion Harry Potter broke the odds and became the first male pregnancy in over a century. 

“Because if the odds are small, Harry Potter will do it!” Ron had laughed when he found out. Harry had thrown something heavy at his head for that remark.

The pregnancy had been a breeze. Mostly because Draco wouldn’t let him do anything that could risk the baby. Flitwick had come to Harry towards the beginning of his pregnancy and had announced that he was retiring.

“A man my age needs to travel around the world and see the sights Harry my boy. So I’m asking you to take over as Headmaster. Don’t worry about the board of governors, they have already agreed to it and will accept any Deputy you wish to choose.” Filius said smiling at Harry’s gobsmacked expression.

“I-uh- that is- wow! Really? Are you sure Filius? You’ve been an amazing Headmaster and we’d hate to lose you.” Harry said. Filius smiled at him and nodded his head.

“Yes. Plus, I think your bond partner would be most happy that you won’t be as close to dangerous spells.” Filius stated simply. 

~Damn straight I am! ~ Draco thought in the kitchen. Harry squeaked and looked over at his bond mate. That was the day they also discovered the telepathy link between the pair of them. 

So the fall following their bonding Harry returned to Hogwarts as the new Headmaster. He quickly instated Neville Longbottom as his Deputy Headmaster, which the Herbologist accepted at once. Blaise Zabini had come on board as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He claimed it was because of his families constant neutrality he could fairly present both sides, Harry and Draco suspected he just wanted to be closer to Neville.

Being the Headmaster was a piece of cake compared to child birth. Being the first wizard pregnant in over a century required a lot of research. In the end a C-section was decided to be the easiest thing to do for Daddy and baby, which Harry was completely ok with because he would be under a pain killer to avoid pain from the birth. But if Harry’s involved, all plans tend to go out the window. 

Harry’s water broke a week before his due date. His medi-witch was out of the country and unreachable so they got a new witch who wanted Harry to experience “the joys of natural child birth”. It took 30 seconds of Draco listening to Harry scream in pain from the contractions for him to threaten the poor woman’s life. Needless to say the C-section went off without a hitch and their little girl was born on May 10th.

Rosemary Carina was the light of her father and brother’s eyes. Spoiled beyond belief but not to the point where she was a brat. She knew how to earn what she wanted without the need of temper tantrums. She was perfect.

Draco and Harry spent the first three months at home with Rosemary and Teddy, in that time Harry was able to balance learning the ropes of the baby with finishing his book. “The Truth Behind the Scar” became a Witch Weekly Best Seller and stayed on top of the list for over a year. The public finally learned what really happened, the truth behind all of the stories they were told and what their hero was truly like. The public seem to take note and there was less hounding of the Potter-Malfoy family when they were out after the release, to which they were grateful.

Harry finished his musings when he felt a magical signature coming up his staircase. 

“Come in Draco.” Harry said not looking up from his desk. He flicked a finger at the door and it opened on its own. Wandless magic came much easier to Harry after the bonding, having picked up some tips from Draco along the way.

“The kids aren’t here; you don’t need to show off.” Draco said shutting the door after him. 

“Please Teddy is over that parlor trick. I do it because I finally know that Dumbledore could read our signatures which is how he knew who was always at his door. I like just knowing I know.” Harry said smiling at his partner. 

“I guess all Headmasters are a bit crazy.” Draco said. A couple of the paintings snorted, the one with black eyes and a crooked nose shot a smug smirk at the one with the twinkling blue eyes. 

Harry’s second move as Headmaster was to advocate for the placement of Severus Snape’s portrait in the Headmaster’s office. It took a little of throwing his weight as “the Savior” around but the board of Governors agreed and they took Snape’s portrait out of storage and put it among the rest of the past Headmasters. Dumbledore’s portrait had such a twinkle in his eyes it was almost blinding. 

“Hello Godfather,” Draco said smiling up at the portrait. Draco had been in tears when he was finally able to see his Godfather’s portrait, Harry had left them alone to talk and Draco was beside himself with excitement over talking with him. Something he thanks Harry for every day.

“Hello Draco, big plans tonight?” Severus asked.

“Oh yes, huge.” Draco said. 

“Yes where are we going my dear?” Harry asked. The school year had ended two days ago, Harry had to stay and finish up paperwork for the end of the year, knowing if he didn’t finish by this weekend he would have never heard the end of it. 

Today was their 10-year anniversary. Grandma Weasley was watching Rosemary and Teddy for the weekend. 

“That would spoil the surprise.” Draco said. Harry scowled at him. Try as he might, Harry had been using their telepathic link to figure out where they were going. Draco had utilized the Legamency tricks his Godfather taught him to block his plans from his curious bond mate, much to Harry’s disappointment. 

Harry stood from his desk and walked over to Draco.

“Happy Anniversary Draco.” He said wrapping his arms around Draco’s waist. Draco smiled and kissed him. 

“Happy Anniversary Harry, and I’m still not going to tell you.” Draco smirked. 

“You suck.” 

“Yes I do, but stop flirting we have to go.” Draco said pulling Harry to the door. Harry shook his head and followed, amazed at where his life had gone. All thanks to a letter in the Ask Merlin column. 

\--

End

\--  
I did it! It’s done! Thank you all for your reviews and feedback. This was a long time coming and I am so happy I didn’t leave it as one of those stories that never gets finished. 

Well I hope you enjoyed. Keep an eye out for any other things I may do. I love you all! Thanks again!


End file.
